And Yet So Far by LyricalKris
by Lola Prongs
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Quando ele descobriu que era pai de uma bebê, Edward teve que amadurecer muito rápido. Com um bebê envolvido, nada será tão simples quanto ele gostaria. Mas depois que ele conhece Bella, sempre parece que a felicidade estava tão perto, e ainda tão longe.
1. O garoto novo

**Título: **And Yet So Far (E ainda tão longe)

**Autora: **LyricalKris ( /u/1914450/LyricalKris )

**Tradutora:** Loen Fragoso ou Lola Prongs

**Beta:** Thamires Lacerda

**Rated: **M

**Sinopse: **Quando ele descobriu que era pai de uma bebê, Edward teve que amadurecer muito rápido. Com um bebê envolvido, nada será tão simples quanto ele gostaria. Mas depois que ele conhece Bella, sempre parece que a felicidade estava tão perto, e ainda tão longe.

* * *

Esta fanfic pertence à _**LyricalKris**_ e os personagens à _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim só cabe a tradução.

This story belongs to _**LyricalKris**_ and the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Only the translation belongs to me.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**: O garoto novo

O garoto novo estava em quase todas as aulas dela. A única exceção era Matemática. Ela era normal. Ele avançado.

Por mais que tentasse, Bella não pode evitar ficar obsessiva por ele junto com o resto da Forks High School. Ela se sentiu hipócrita. Afinal, era ela quem estava sob o microscópio apenas um semestre atrás, quando ela foi morar com o pai. Mesmo assim, embora ela tenha fingido desinteresse, fingindo se concentrar no livro à sua frente, ela estava mesmo prestando atenção em cada palavra abençoada que suas companheiras de almoços - Alice Brandon e Jessica Stanley - estavam dizendo.

Não era sua culpa, ela se desculpou. Era consequência de ser amiga das rainhas da fábrica de fofocas de Forks High. Entre as duas, elas sabiam de absolutamente tudo sobre todos.

"Eles se mudaram pra cá de Chicago esse final de semana," Jessica sussurrou, sua cabeça curvada perto da de Alice. "Doutor e a Sra. Cullen foram abrir uma conta no banco com a minha mãe no Sábado. A Sra. Cullen trabalha na Delegacia como balconista, eu acho."

"Eu ouvi que ele é o mais velho de três crianças," Alice sussurrou de volta.

"Certo. Ele tem um irmão e uma irmã. Eu me pergunto se o irmão é tão quente quando ele é."

Alice riu. "Você queria, pervertida. O irmão dele tem oito anos, e seu nome é Emmett. Sua irmã é apenas uma bebê. Eu não peguei o nome. Ella, talvez?"

"Nem um pouco perto! Leona. Tipo... esse não é o nome da cabeça flutuante no passeio da Casa Mal Assombrada na Disneyland?"

As duas meninas riram. "Eu nunca fui à Disneyland," Alice falou pensativa.

"Me pergunto qual é o seu nome do meio."

"Por que isso importa?"

"Não importa. Estou apenas curiosa."

"É Anthony," Bella murmurou distraidamente. Seus olhos passearam pela cafeteria até onde o garoto novo - Edward Cullen - estava sentado, parecendo vagamente divertido com seus companheiros de almoço - Tyler Crowley e Mike Newton.

Ele tinha um sorriso lindo, mesmo quando era meio torto como estava agora, Bella pensou.

"Como você sabe?" Alice exigiu.

"Ha. Eu disse que ela não estava tão acima disso quanto ela queria parecer," Jessica adicionou, acotovelando Alice no lado.

Bella franziu a testa, tirando seu olhar de Edward para olhar para suas duas amigas. "Não é como se eu tivesse ido procurar por informações. Estávamos jogando um jogo estúpido em Inglês, isso é tudo."

"Edward Anthony Cullen," Jessica repetiu. "Eu quero ele."

Alice riu. "Entre na fila. Todas as meninas e uma boa parte dos meninos querem ele."

"Isso significa que você o quer também?" Jessica desafiou.

"Grosseiro. Não." Alice sorriu afetadamente. "Você sabe que eu prefiro os loiros."

Com aquilo, Bella riu. "Você não prefere os loiros. Você prefere os Jaspers"

"Bem, sim, isso é verdade..."

Depois do almoço, Bella caminhou sozinha até sua sala de Espanhol. Claro, ela não deveria ter ficado surpresa quando Edward entrou alguns minutos depois dela.

Não havia como escapar desse garoto.

Especialmente que as únicas mesas vagas eram a do lado dela e a de trás dela.

Edward escolheu a do seu lado direito.

A aula começou. Como todas as aulas de Espanhol durante todos os seus quatro anos de Ensino Médio, eles passaram os primeiros vinte minutos aprendendo novas palavras e como usá-las antes da Señora Goff os separar em pares para criarem uma conversa.

Previsível como seu dia estava sendo, Bella foi colocada com Edward. Obviamente, o destino não ia deixá-la ignorar o garoto.

"Hey. Você é Edward Cullen, obviamente. Quero dizer..." Ela suspirou, sabendo que não era nenhum pouco boa nesse tipo de coisa. "As pessoas estão falando," ela terminou sem convicção.

Ele sorriu aquele mesmo sorriso torto de quando estava na mesa de Tyler e Mike. "Si, me llamo Edward Cullen," ele disse, seus lábios contraindo em diversão quando ele viu sua careta. "Como te llamas?"

"Oh, sou Bella. Bella Swan."

"Que? No habla ingles," ele falou, fingindo confusão. Tinha algo mau brilhando em seus olhos. Ele estava definitivamente provocando ela. Verdade, eles deveriam estar falando apenas em Espanhol, mas ninguém realmente seguia aquela regra.

"Me llamo Bella Swan," ela falou, finalmente.

"Encantado de conocerle."

Ele era sortudo por sua voz ser tão agradável, ainda mais por estar falando em outro idioma. Honestamente, isso não era nenhum pouco justo.

Como Bella poderia não ficar encantada?

**~0~**

Não existia nenhuma razão particular do porque Edward não conseguia tirar Bella de sua cabeça.

Era estranho. Parecia que ela estava lá cada vez que ele virava. Como na Terra era possível - mesmo em uma escola pequena como a deles - ter todas as aulas com uma mesma pessoa? Ela estava sempre lá, e ainda assim, ela era diferente.

Parecia que o resto da escola estava assistindo ele. Ela não tinha feito mais do que olhar de relance pra ele.

Claro, por ela não prestar atenção à ele, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Como a forma que ela tropeçou na Educação Física. Ele teve que cobrir a boca com a mão quando ela lançou a bola de vôlei direto no nariz de Lauren Mallory. Como ele poderia não simpatizar com ela? Lauren tinha sido particularmente... bem...

Ele não ficaria surpreso se ela tivesse um selo de vadia*****, pra dizer o mínimo.

*****_No original _tramp stamp_, que é aquela tatuagem no final da coluna, porque há um tempo atrás, as mulheres que tinham essas tatuagens eram consideradas vadias, prostitutas e outras coisas desse tipo._

Edward já tinha tido demais desse tipo de garota.

Corada Bella Swan, que tinha tropeçado adoravelmente, mas tinha jogado seu pequeno jogo em Espanhol, embora tenha rolado os olhos enquanto o fazia.

Quando Edward estacionou em frente à creche, ele fez uma careta pra si mesmo.

Foi um sonho bom, pensar que ele poderia ter uma queda como qualquer outra pessoa na sua escola.

"Hey, Edward Cullen, certo?"

Edward olhou pra cima, sorrindo levemente quando outro garoto da mesma idade dele saiu de seu carro. "Sou eu," ele falou facilmente.

"Jasper Hale," o garoto loiro disse, assentindo. "Você tem irmãos pequenos, certo?" ele riu quando Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Cara, o que eu não sei sobre você? Cidade pequena."

"Certo. Cidade pequena," Edward concordou. "E você?"

"Irmã pequena. Rosalie."

Eles chegaram à porta, e Edward ergueu a mão pra bater. Jasper apenas riu, abrindo a porta. Franzindo a testa - ele não gostou que qualquer um poderia entrar - Edward seguiu o outro garoto pra dentro.

"Hey, Sra. Cope."

"Olá, Jasper," ela cumprimentou, sorrindo para ele. "As crianças mais velhas estão lá fora. Deixe-me buscar sua irmã." Ela olhou para Edward. "E você deve ser Edward Cullen."

"Sim, senhora."

"Seu irmão está lá fora também. Vou buscar os dois."

Antes que ela pudesse dar um passo, houve um guincho excitado vindo do cercadinho no canto da sala. "Uppa! Uppa, uppa, uppa!

Edward sentiu um sorriso espalhar-se por seu rosto. Rapidamente, ele atravessou a sala e aproximou-se do cercadinho, pegando a bebê de um ano que estava se esforçando, seus braços pra fora. "Hey, leãozinho," ele murmurou, beijando sua bochecha e esfregando seu nariz num beijinho de borboleta*****. Ele inclinou a cabeça, notando que sua pele estava manchada, e tinha marcas de lágrimas nas suas bochechas. Ele olhou para Sra. Cope. "Como ela foi hoje?"

*****_Beijinho de borboleta é quando você encosta seus cílios nos cílios de outra pessoa e os dois piscam._

"Ah, você conhece as crianças. Pode ser um pouco difícil pra elas se adaptarem. Ela chorou bastante, mas ela se acostumará com isso aqui." A mulher mais velha sorriu e se dirigiu pra fora onde sua assistente estava brincando com as outras crianças do grupo.

"Ela é uma criança fofa," Jasper falou em tom de conversa, balançando seus dedos em frente aos olhos da bebê. Leona franziu o nariz, se afastando dele e escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Edward.

"É, ela tem isso pra ela, pelo menos," ele falou, esfregando suas costas em um movimento suave.

"Minha irmãzinha é a coisa mais adorável." Jasper bufou e balançou a cabeça. "Ela também é a maior diva da cidade."

"Parece que ela e meu irmão iam se dar bem," Edward disse amigavelmente.

Eles foram interrompidos pelo som de passos pesados. Edward virou, revirando os olhos como seu irmão menor veio correndo direto pra ele. Se Emmett ia a qualquer lugar, ele ia correndo. "Hey, Edward," ele cumprimentou alegremente. Ele virou-se, olhando pra onde uma garota afetada e bonita estava seguindo a Sra. Cope com um andar elegante. Ele gesticulou para Edward, esperando seu irmão mais velho abaixar-se. "Ela pensa que é uma Kardashian. Que diabos é isso?"

"Isso significa que ela esta tentando ser uma garota fácil*****," Jasper murmurou, balançando a cabeça.

*****_No original _prosti-tot_. Isso é uma expressão pra dizer que uma garota, menor de 15 anos, se veste com poucas roupas._

"Uma garota o que?" Emmett perguntou muito alto.

"Shhhhhh!" os dois garotos mais velhos reprovaram.

A garota Rosalie, enrugou o nariz em desgosto.

"Desculpa isso ai, cara." Jasper balançou a cabeça.

"Sem problemas. Ele já ouviu pior," Edward disse, acenando com a mão.

"É tão legal da parte de vocês, meninos, ajudarem seus pais dessa forma," Sra. Cope jorrou, sorrindo pra eles. "Nem todos os garotos da idade de vocês estão interessados em ajudar seus pais com os irmãos menores."

Edward fez uma careta.

"Isso apenas faz sentido. O Ensino Médio é liberado apenas meia hora depois da Escola Fundamental, e nós estamos indo pra casa de qualquer jeito. Apenas uns bons garotos, certo?" Virando a cabeça levemente para o lado para apenas Edward ver, Jasper revirou os olhos.

"É." a voz de Edward era irônica. "Certo."

* * *

N/T: Bom, essa é minha primeira tradução e espero ter feito/estar fazendo tudo direitinho.

Essa fic é um amorzinho de fofa. Elsie então, dá vontade de apertar. Ao todo, são 13 capítulos + epílogo + um bônus e se eu tiver um bom feedback, devo postar toda semana. Então comentem se gostarem ;)

Enfim, é isso. Espero que gostem.

**Lola Prongs**


	2. Disputa Doméstica

**N/T: **Surpresinha no final ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Disputa Doméstica

"Se divertiu nesse final de semana?"

Bella não sabia o que a fez pensar que podia provocar Edward tão facilmente. Era manhã de Segunda e ela tinha entrado na sala de Inglês para encontra-lo com a cabeça entre os braços na mesa. Ele rolou a cabeça pra olhá-la e Bella engasgou.

Ela estava apenas brincando, mas olhando para os profundos círculos em baixo de seus olhos, ela podia ver que Edward estava legitimamente exausto.

Ainda assim, seu sorriso sonolento enviou uma sensação agradável por sua coluna.

"Diversão? Em Forks? Você deve estar brincando," Edward disse ironicamente.

"Bem," ela foi vaga, encolhendo os ombros timidamente enquanto sentava-se em seu lugar algumas filas longe dele, "quem sabe. Alguns jovens acham diversão em qualquer lugar."

"Não você, entretanto," ele disse suavemente. Não era uma pergunta.

"Ah, não. Eu sou chata," ela admitiu, se perguntando porque ela estava balbuciando pra esse garoto. Na semana anterior, eles tinham trocado sorrisos durante as outras aulas, mas não era como se eles fossem amigos.

"Bem, não se preocupe. Eu não fiz muita coisa nesse final de semana também." Ele bocejou.

"Você com certeza parece cansado pra alguém que não fez nada," ela disse gentilmente, se perguntando porque estava mantendo essa linha de conversa.

Ele deu a ela um sorriso sonolento, não parecendo se importar. "Elsie tem tido problemas para dormir. Ela acorda chorando bastante à noite." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu suponho que só esteja demorando um pouco pra ela se acostumar com a nova casa."

"Elsie?" Bella ecoou, confusa.

"Oh, é como eu chamo Leona." Ele enrugou o nariz. "Eu realmente não gosto do seu primeiro nome, então a chamo pelas iniciais - L.C."

"Elsie," Bella assentiu. "É esperto e bonito."

"Assim como Elsie - esperta e bonita," ele disse afetuosamente.

Bella inclinou a cabeça, estudando ele por um momento. "É legal ver um irmão mais velho que gosta dos seus irmãos tanto assim."

A pele em volta dos seus olhos contraiu e ele a olhou por um momento antes de desviar o olhar. Sua postura de repente irradiava desconforto. "É, bem... Quero dizer, meu irmão pode ser desagradável. Ele tem apenas oito, mas acho que ser um pouco punk é parte da sua natureza. Vamos ver. Elsie é apenas um bebê. Todos os bebês são fofos, certo?"

Com aquilo, Bella fez uma careta. "Ah. Sem ofensas a sua irmã - eu não a conheço - mas crianças não são bem o meu... negócio." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu sou filha única, e às vezes eu queria ter um irmão mais velho, mas estou feliz que meus pais não tiveram outros filhos. Eles são tão barulhentos e bagunceiros e necessitados." O olhar em seu rosto falou tudo. Bebês podiam ser nojentos e irritantes.

O olhar leve e sonolento no rosto dele mudou instantaneamente. Algo impetuoso brilhou em seus olhos. Bella deu um passo pra trás automaticamente porque ele parecia, de alguma forma, perigoso. Ele olhou pra longe rapidamente, sua boca em uma linha apertada.

"Edward?" Ela perguntou depois de alguns segundos em um silêncio tenso.

Ele olhou pra sua mesa, ignorando-a completamente.

Bella teve que se mover quando o garoto que sentava-se ao lado de Edward precisou do assento que ela estava ao lado. Ela rapidamente moveu-se pra longe, retornando pro seu próprio assento em uma névoa.

A aula começou, mas Bella não poderia dizer o que eles estavam aprendendo. Por todo o período da aula, seus pensamentos se desviavam para Edward, sentado à duas filas dela. Ela olhava pra ele ocasionalmente, mas embora ele não estivesse prestando mais atenção do que ela, ele nunca olhou em sua direção.

Não importa quantas vezes Bella repetiu a conversa de novo e de novo na sua cabeça, ela não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido. Obviamente, Edward estava irritado com ela, mas que direito ele tinha disso? A maioria dos jovens que ela conhecia que tinham irmãos mais novos, pelo menos reconheciam que eles eram bagunceiros e ocasionalmente irritantes. Era sua opinião, mas ela estava tentando solidarizar com ele um pouco. Afinal, sua irmãzinha o tinha mantido acordado na noite anterior.

Era rude ignorar alguém que estava parado bem à sua frente - rude e desnecessário.

No final do período de aula, ela esforçou-se para perguntar-lhe qual era o seu problema, mas quando o sinal tocou, ele estava do lado de fora como uma bala, suas pernas longas o levando mais rápido do que ela poderia acompanhar. A próxima aula deles era do outro lado do campus, então ela não teria tempo de confrontá-lo antes que o sinal tocasse.

Novamente, no final daquela aula, ele atirou-se pra fora do seu assento no segundo que o sinal tocou. Dessa vez, no entanto, Bella foi pra aula com alguns minutos de sobra.

Ela andou até a mesa dele. Ele olhava cuidadosamente pro seu caderno. Sua raiva acendeu novamente quando ele não a notou de jeito nenhum, e ela respirou fundo, tentando controlar-se antes que começasse a gritar.

Assim que ela estava pronta pra falar, ela pensou melhor, se perguntando se ela tinha o direito. Afinal, ele não a devia nada. Ela era a única que estava perturbando ele.

Mas se ele queria ser deixado em paz, tinham jeitos mais educados de pedir.

"Hey, eu-" ela começou, só pra ser cortada pelo sinal de novo. Dando um pequeno e descontente resmungo, Bella desistiu, retornando pro seu lugar.

Por todo aquele período de aula e o próximo, ela debateu em sua mente se deveria deixar pra lá. Tinha uma parte dela que estava indignada - aquele tipo de grosseria era irritante - mas também tinha uma parte dela que se perguntava se ela tinha o insultado acidentalmente.

Finalmente, Bella decidiu que o almoço era um bom momento para aproximar-se dele. Ele estaria sentado com Tyler e Mike de novo, sem dúvidas. Com os outros dois garotos lá, ele provavelmente não a ignoraria, e se ele ignorasse, Bella estava bastante certa de que eles o avisariam.

Decidida, Bella respirou fundo, andando até a mesa deles. "Hey, garotos," ela cumprimentou os outros dois, mantendo seu olhar em Edward que, de novo, não olhou pra cima. "Edward?" Ela tentou.

Ela viu seus ombros subirem e descerem lentamente quando ele respirou fundo. Finalmente, ele olhou pra cima, seus olhos impassíveis quando encontrou os dela. "O que?"

"Posso falar com você por um segundo? À sós?"

Mike e Tyler trocaram um olhar, balançando as sobrancelhas. Edward continuou a olhá-la firmemente. Por um longo e pesado momento, ela pensou que com certeza ele diria não. "Tudo bem," ele disse finalmente, levantando-se. Ele olhou pra ela com expectativa.

Bella percebeu que não tinha planejado as coisas tão longe com antecedência. Ela se sentiu ridícula enquanto caminhava para um pouco longe, decidindo ir para o lado de fora já que o dia não estava chuvoso, apenas nublado. Ela tentou ignorar que Mike e Tyler estavam assobiando atrás deles.

"Olha," ela começou quando eles estavam sozinhos do lado de fora. "Eu não sei o que eu disse essa manhã, mas-"

"Você não..." Edward se interrompeu. Ele suspirou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e curvando-se ao olhar pra longe dela. "Eu estou sendo muito rude, eu sei, e me desculpe por isso. Mas é melhor assim, de verdade."

Sua voz estava extremamente séria, quase desesperada. "Você acha que ser rude é melhor?"

"Não," ele disse, olhando pra baixo. Ele esfregou a nuca. "Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Eu só..." Ele olhou pra ela, a tristeza repentina em seus olhos fazendo com que seu coração dela doesse automaticamente. "É melhor não sermos amigos. Confie em mim."

Por longos momentos, Bella simplesmente encarou o garoto ridículo à sua frente, piscando esporadicamente. Dado que ela nem sabia da existência desse garoto há uma semana, as palavras dele arderam inacreditavelmente. "Olha, eu não estava implorando pra você ser meu amigo ou qualquer coisa, seu arrogante idiota. Eu só estava falando com você. Eu queria saber se disse algo ofensivo, porque eu não pretendia, mas evidentemente, isso é sobre você. Você é apenas um idiota."

Ela girou sobre seus calcanhares então, dirigindo-se de volta à escola rapidamente antes que suas lágrimas - de frustração - pudessem transbordar. A última coisa que ela queria era ele achando que ela estava chorando por causa dele.

Em vez de voltar para a cafeteria, ela foi direto pra sua aula de Espanhol. Felizmente, a sala estava escura e vazia. Ela deslizou em seu assento, deitando a cabeça na mesa.

Minutos passaram enquanto Bella quietamente exasperava-se, enxugando algumas lágrimas que realmente caíram. Que idiota irritante esse garoto era. Ela encontrou-se lamentando que teria de vê-lo todos os dias.

O almoço estava quase terminando quando ela ouviu outra pessoa entrar na sala de aula. Bella não olhou pra cima, sem humor não estava bom para lidar com outras pessoas naquele momento. Sua coluna se endureceu quando os passos suaves se aproximaram dela, fixando-se no espaço à sua direita. Ela ouviu um pequeno suspiro quando ele sentou-se em seu lugar.

Bem, isso o serviu bem, ela percebeu, resistindo toda vontade que ela tinha de rolar a cabeça pra ele. Ver o quanto ele gostava de ser rudemente ignorado.

Bella estava assustada com seus pensamentos quando ele colocou uma maçã na mesa em frente à ela, seguida por uma garrafa de limonada. Ela sentou-se, assustada, mas não olhou pra ele.

"Me desculpe. Me sinto mal porque você perdeu o almoço por minha causa," ele falou calmamente.

"Eu não faço as coisas por sua causa," ela retrucou, olhando pra ele.

Ele colocou as mãos pra cima, num gesto de paz. "Eu não estou tentando insultar você," ele insistiu. "Sinto muito mesmo... por essa manhã e agora."

Bella soltou a respiração, afundando um pouco em seu assento. "Olha, eu pensei que você não quisesse ser meu amigo. Mensagem recebida. Apenas deixe pra lá."

Ele ficou em silêncio por uns segundos. "Eu disse que seria melhor se não fossemos amigos, não que eu não queria ser."

"O que isso significa?" Ela perguntou exasperada. Ele estava sendo tão enigmático.

"Você entenderia se eu dissesse que não é você, sou eu?" ele foi vago.

"Não," ela respondeu abruptamente. Ela o estudou por um momento, notando sua expressão frustrada, e tentou se acalmar. "Por que eu?" Ela perguntou, finalmente. "Você pode ser amigo de Tyler e Mike, mas não meu?"

"Eu não sou amigo de Tyler e Mike," ele insistiu. "Eu não sou muito amigo de ninguém. Estou aqui há uma semana."

"Mas você aguenta ficar perto eles. De repente, você não aguenta ficar perto de mim?" ela pressionou.

Ele olhou pra longe, passando a mão pelo cabelo numa ansiedade óbvia. "Eu não sei como explicar isso," ele murmurou. "Eu não quero... Você iria..." Ele bufou. "É diferente com eles," ele terminou sem convicção. "Eu realmente não sei como explicar isso."

Pegando a maçã que ele tinha trago, Bella pensou sobre suas palavras. "Obrigada pelo almoço," ela disse quietamente, rolando a fruta nas mãos.

"Sem problemas. Como eu disse, eu me senti mal pelo que aconteceu." Ele franziu a testa. "Sério, uma maçã e uma limonada são um pedido de desculpas estúpido."

"Não é realmente grande coisa," ela mentiu. "Mas eu continuo sem entender. Se você quer ser amigo de alguém, por que isso seria ruim? Quero dizer, você acha que eu sou uma má influência ou algo assim?"

Ele bufou. "Você? Não, não é com isso que estou preocupado."

"Então, com o que você está preocupado?" Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha desafiadora.

Edward não pareceu ter uma resposta para aquilo.

Antes que ele pudesse falar, o sinal tocou e a professora entrou. Bella olhou para Edward ocasionalmente, vendo que ele estava mordendo o lábio, olhando pra sua própria mesa.

Ele não tentou falar com ela de novo até que eles foram separados em pares para uma conversação. "É apenas... complicado," ele falou, voltando a conversa anterior como se eles não tivessem sido interrompidos pela aula.

Ela sustentou seu olhar por alguns momentos antes de ela inclinar a cabeça, encarando-o com uma expressão perplexa. "Lo siento, pero no habla ingles," ela falou calmamente.

Por um segundo, ele piscou. Então ele começou a rir.

**~0~ **

Certamente, Edward pensou, a última vez que alguém teve uma dor de cabeça tão ruim quanto a dele, Athena estava batendo no crânio de Zeus pra abrir caminho. Com Leona berrando no banco de trás, isso só estava ficando pior.

"Emmett, pelo amor de Deus, você pode tentar distraí-la? Tem alguns brinquedos na bolsa dela," ele apelou, exasperação penetrando em seu tom.

"Por que você não faz isso?" Emmett resmungou.

"Essa é uma pergunta realmente estúpida. Estou dirigindo e minha mão não estica até ali." Emmett deveria perceber sua sorte com aquele último fato, Edward pensou, resistindo à vontade de gritar. Ele soprou uma respiração forte. "Olha, você pode apenas me ajudar? Nós estamos quase em casa."

"Certo," seu irmão mais novo disse, abaixando seu Nintendo 3DS para remexer na bolsa da bebê.

Leona se acalmou um pouco assim que Emmett tentou envolvê-la, criando uma historinha ridícula onde o coelhinho de pelúcia dela estava falando em seu enorme celular de plástico sobre alguns atos covardes que estavam prestes a cair. Edward sorriu ao ouvir, sentindo-se levemente mais calmo.

Quando eles chegaram em casa, Emmett se soltou de seu assento, pulando pra dentro com sua mochila saltando sobre suas costas. Edward franziu a testa, sentindo uma breve inquietação por não poder livrar-se de suas responsabilidades tão facilmente quando seu irmão podia. Seria bom ir relaxar em seu quarto ou jogar no Wii como Emmett provavelmente iria fazer.

Balançando aquele pensamento pra longe, Edward abriu a porta traseira do seu carro, estendendo-se para soltar a bebê irritada de sua prisão. "Você teve um dia ruim na creche, leãozinho?" Ele perguntou, seu tom gentil enquanto a puxava para seu colo, colocando a bolsa dela e sua mochila nos ombros.

Ele acenou enquanto falava, então Leona acenou solenemente, colocando três dedos dentro da boca e deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Eu também não tive um dia bom," ele lamentou, balançando-a um pouco enquanto eles entravam. "Uma linda garota gritou comigo, mas eu acho que mereci isso. Não estou totalmente certo."

"Oooooh," ela falou, e Edward não pode evitar sorrir.

"Ah, está tudo bem. Garotas são complicadas." Ele pôs as duas bolsas na entrada e sentou-se cansadamente na mesa da cozinha, a colocando em cima da mesa, suas duas mãos protetoramente na cintura dela. "O que você aprendeu hoje na creche, hmm? Você aprendeu quantos anos tem?"

Ela não quis cooperar quando ele a buscou, mas ela estava muito mais amena agora que estava em casa. Ela ergueu um dedo obedientemente, sorrindo seu maior sorriso quase sem dentes pra ele.

"Está certo!" ele falou, sorrindo de volta. "Quantos anos você tem?" Ele perguntou de novo.

"Dois," ela murmurou, inclinando-se no som do 'oooo'.

"Não." Ele riu. "Um."

Forçando-se, ela ergueu um dedo ou tentou. Ela pareceu se distrair e acabou colocando a mão pra cima. Edward mordeu sua mão com os lábios com cuidado até ela rir.

Ele suspirou, o barulho se tornando um bocejo. A bebê ergueu suas mãos pra cima, querendo que ele a pegasse. Ele o fez, levantando-se e caminhando para seu quarto. Lá, ele deitou, segurando Leona em seu peito. Pela primeira vez, a sorte parecia estar com ele quando ela se ajeitou quase instantaneamente.

Ele não se importava nenhum pouco com isso - o peso leve de Leona contra seu peito e o jeito como ela irradiava calor de bebê. Bella estava certa - crianças eram barulhentas, bagunceiras e necessitadas. Mas ele sabia que existiam um monte de coisas boas também.

Mas muitos jovens da idade dele não entendiam aquilo, e ele não saberia explicar.

Ele deve ter cochilado, porque a próxima coisa que ele soube, era sua mãe balançando seu ombro. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" ele balbuciou, suas mãos apertadas em volta do bebê adormecido em seu peito. Ele piscou, tentando se concentrar.

O sorriso de Esme era gentil. "O gerente da pizzaria está te ligando de volta."

"Oh," ele murmurou, tentando acordar. Se sua mãe já estava em casa, deviam ser mais de quatro horas, o que significa que seu cochilo foi de, pelo menos, uma hora e meia ou mais.

Cuidadosamente, tentando não empurrar Leona, ele sentou-se.

"Deixe-me pegá-la," sua mãe ofereceu, estendendo-se para a bebê.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim. Você tem que falar com o gerente, de qualquer maneira."

Edward assentiu, transferindo Leona para os braços de sua mãe. Ele esfregou os olhos enquanto começava a andar e depois mudou pra suas têmporas, percebendo que sua cabeça ainda estava latejando.

Alguns minutos depois, ele vagou de volta pra cozinha, seguindo o cheiro do jantar sendo cozido. Ele sentou-se perto de Leona, que estava em sua cadeira de alimentação apertando blueberries alegremente entre seus dedos antes de encher sua boca com os restos.

"Então, qual a decisão?" Esme perguntou, virando de costas para o fogão.

"Quatro turnos de quatro horas: Terças e Quintas, Sábados e Domingos." Ele olhou pra ela, sentindo-se um pouco nervoso. "Os turnos dos dias da semana irão começar às 04:30. Está tudo bem?"

Ela assentiu e sorriu pra ele. "Essa é a coisa boa em Forks, certo? Cinco minutos pra chegar em qualquer lugar. Mesmo se eu não conseguisse sair antes das quatro, eu estaria aqui às 04:05 no máximo." ela estendeu a mão, despenteando o cabelo dele afetuosamente. "Você é um bom garoto, Edward," ela falou suavemente.

Ele apenas bufou, pegando a colher que Leona tinha arremessado. "É."

Esme beijou o lado de sua cabeça e voltou a fazer o jantar.

Levantando-se, Edward pegou o frasco de Advil que eles mantinham na prateleira mais alta. Ele engoliu três ao seco, fechando os olhos e tentando não se sentir sobrecarregado.

Não era como se ele fosse o primeiro adolescente a conseguir um trabalho, ele raciocinou. Quatro turnos não eram muito. Na verdade, ele sabia que iria pedir por mais quando pudesse. Seus pais não eram ricos em nenhuma parte da imaginação. Ele tinha que fazer sua parte. Não tinha nenhum sentido em sentir pena de si mesmo.

Seus pensamentos vagaram de volta à Bella, e de novo, ele percebeu que estava certo em relação à sua avaliação inicial. Seria melhor se eles não fossem amigos. Eles tinham só esse ano no Ensino Médio e depois, a maior parte dos jovens iam fazer outras coisas. Não tinha sentido em se afeiçoar a esse ponto, e além disso, ele não tinha tempo.

"Pa! Paaaaaaa!"

Abrindo seus olhos, Edward sorriu ao olhar Leona, que estava se esforçando pra ele, seus braços pra cima, seus pés chutando a cadeira.

"Uppa!"

"Ok, Elsie. Estou indo," ele murmurou, a libertando e a levantando. Alegremente, ela empurrou um blueberry na boca dele, a qual ele comeu obedientemente. Ele deu um beijo na sua bochecha melada.

Pensando em como ele ia equilibrar escola, trabalho e o resto de suas responsabilidades, Edward já estava cansado. Os outros jovens de sua idade não entenderiam. Eles pensariam exatamente como Bella - crianças eram barulhentas, bagunceiras e, ele podia adicionar, cansativas.

Talvez isso significasse que ele não iria ter nenhum amigo próximo, mas olhando pro lindo sorriso de sua filha, seus olhos brilhantes que eram um espelho dos seus próprios, Edward sabia o que eles estavam perdendo: isso tudo valia a pena.

* * *

**N/B:** Estou tão feliz que a Lola conseguiu autorização da autora pra traduzir pra vocês. Essa fic é linda e vocês vão amar. O chato é, tem MUITA visualização e poucos comentários. Vamos lá né pessoal, vocês não imaginam o trabalho que é traduzir uma fic, então por favor, não custa nada gastar 2 minutinhos comentando né? E comentando vocês só tem a ganhar ;) Beijos!

**N/T:** Mais um capítulo. E acho que agora todos sabem bem que é a Leona aka Elsie haha. Coisa mais fofa e linda ela.

Então, como eu disse, eu vou postar semanalmente e provavelmente, será nos finais de semana. Não vou estipular metas de comentários ou qualquer outra coisa porque eu acho que vocês tem que comentar se quiserem, maaaaaaas eu espero que vocês comentem. A fic tem mais de 400 views e menos de 15 comentários. Sem falar que é sempre bom saber se vocês estão gostando ou não, e é um combustível a mais pra quem escreve/traduz. E claro, caso comentem bastante, quem sabe não vem um capítulo surpresa antes do prazo? Só depende de vocês ;D

Obrigada à todo mundo que comentou no primeiro capítulo. Eu respondi as reviews que foram de usuários do FF, mas agora agradeço aos que comentaram mesmo não tendo conta. Brigada gente linda *.*

Ahh, e a surpresinha. **Quem comentar a partir de agora vai receber um mini spoiler do capítulo seguinte por PM. Quem não tiver conta no FF e quiser receber o spoiler, é só deixar o email da seguinte forma no final do comentário: _primeiro(ponto ou underline)segundo(arroba)email(ponto)com_ ou então o FF não deixa publicar.** Beleza? :)

Quem quiser me seguir no twitter pra saber quando terá posts e talz, é esse aqui _(arroba)lolafragoso_.

Beijos e até o próximo

**Lola Prongs**


	3. A revelação

**Capítulo 3:** A revelação

"Porra!" Edward murmurou por baixo da respiração, encarando o teste que o professor tinha acabado de devolver à ele. O D escrito em tinta vermelha parecia zombar dele. Ele esfregou os olhos cansadamente. Há um longo tempo atrás, ele tinha sido um aluno nota A.

"Você também, hein?" Ao seu lado, Mike estava balançando a cabeça. "Esse teste foi brutal."

Edward deu ao outro garoto um sorriso. "Brutal," ele concordou.

Faziam três semanas que ele havia se mudado para Forks, e sua vida estava se ajeitando em uma rotina previsível. Ele ia pra escola, voltava pra casa, trabalhava, cuidava de sua filha. Estudar regularmente caiu no esquecimento de ser um bom pai. Quando ele tinha um minuto pra abrir seus livros, o sono muitas vezes tomou o tempo que tinha sido enganado depois de longas noites ficando acordado com um bebê agitado.

Pouco a pouco, Edward estava aprendendo como conciliar tudo que estava acontecendo na sua vida. Enquanto isso, suas notas estavam sofrendo.

Mas Elsie estava melhorando, ele lembrou-se. Ela ainda não estava dormindo durante a noite, mas ela estava chorando menos na creche e se agarrava menos à ele quando a buscava. Para todos os motivos, ela era uma bebê feliz e saudável e era isso que mais importava.

Ainda assim, ele se preocupava. Não faria bem nenhum à sua filha ter um pai que abandonou a escola.

Entretanto, isso seria mais fácil... Ele pegaria mais turnos na pizzaria se ele estivesse disponível cedo à tarde. Talvez se ele conseguisse seu G.E.D***** em vez disso...

*****_G.E.D - Good Enough Degree/Diploma. Quando um aluno larga a escola, pode fazer uma prova e conseguir esse diploma._

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, dissipando a ideia. Quando tudo veio abaixo, quando ele soube pela primeira vez que era pai de uma bebê de, naquele tempo, um mês, ele tinha jurado aos pais que ia terminar a escola. Ele estava tão perto. Mais nove meses e ele teria um diploma de Ensino Médio pra sempre.

O que ele ia fazer depois disso era uma incógnita.

"Ah, pro inferno com essa merda," Mike murmurou. "Eu estava pensando em reunir alguns meninos pra ir à praia esse final de semana. Topa?

"Obrigado, mas eu tenho que trabalhar," Edward murmurou automaticamente.

"Trabalhos são um saco," Mike disse com uma carranca. "Quer dizer, é bom ter um dinheiro extra, eu acho. Estou feliz que fiz meu pai contratar Bella, entretanto. Pelo menos ganho um dia no final de semana, hã?"

Edward apenas sorriu para o outro garoto, não querendo entrar na conversa. Ele não trabalhava por um dinheiro extra como Mike fazia. Sua filha precisava de coisas, e seus pais não eram exatamente ricos. Era isso.

Inclinando sua cabeça pra longe de Mike, ele flagrou Bella o encarando do outro lado da sala. Ela sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas, fazendo um gesto com o teste. Edward rolou os olhos e balançou a cabeça comunicando que não queria falar sobre aquilo. Então, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas interrogativamente à ela. Ela deu de ombros, mas levantou o canto do seu teste com sua nota. Sua brilhante letra vermelha era um A.

Pela maior parte, era quase fácil rejeitar os outros alunos da Forks High. Muito deles eram legais o suficiente, como Mike, mas Edward sempre se sentiu deslocado dos seus colegas. Foi isso que o levou para o caminho errado, em primeiro lugar - sentir que não se encaixava. Depois do que aconteceu com James, Edward percebeu que levaria um tempo até ele confiar em alguém da sua idade.

Claro, haviam exceções àquela regra. Apesar dele mesmo, ele tinha começado a aproveitar genuinamente a companhia de dois estudantes da Forks High acima de qualquer outro.

Jasper era apenas um ótimo cara de estar por perto. Ele exalava o mesmo tipo de confiança que tinha atraído Edward para o lado de James, mas nenhuma malícia. Ele era relaxado quando James era irritável e tinha um senso de humor fácil de se conviver quando tinha sido propenso à acessos de raiva. Ele apenas tinha um jeito de fazer todos se sentirem à vontade.

E então tinha Bella.

Depois da inicial briga e reconciliação, nenhum dos dois tinha saído do caminho de ser amigável um com o outro. Parecia inevitável, entretanto. Edward não podia negar que apreciava suas conversas, e visto que eles tinham quase os mesmos horários, eles tinham motivos para se falarem - antes da aula ou enquanto eles andavam de uma classe pra outra. Uma vez que a namorada de Jasper sentava-se na mesa de Bella, Edward ainda acabou passando o almoço com ela quando o loiro o arrastou pra longe de Mike e Tyler.

Eles eram legais. Ele até gostava de Alice. Jessica era um pouco monótona demais pra paciência dele, mas a maior parte dos adolescentes eram.

Às vezes, Edward sentia como se tivesse 109 anos. Pelo menos.

"Hey, Edward," Bella cumprimentou, andando para o seu lado quando o sinal tocou. Ela o examinou, franzindo a testa. "Elsie ficou acordada até tarde de novo, hã?"

De todos os outros jovens, Bella parecia ser a mais preocupada com ele. Jessica ocasionalmente iria observar que ele parecia um inferno, mas nunca se incomodou em saber a razão. Bella, por outro lado, ouvia bem. Edward estava sempre nervoso sobre o dia que ela leria entre as linhas.

Ele não tinha a mínima vergonha da sua bebê. Ele amava sua filha mais do que poderia dizer - em um grau que honestamente o assustava às vezes. Nenhum dos Cullen tinha tido a intenção de mentir. As pessoas tinham apenas suposto. Por enquanto, o anonimato era bom. Mas Forks era uma cidade pequena. Quando a notícia saísse, todos saberiam.

"Ela está melhorando quanto ao sono, mas seus dentes estão nascendo agora. De novo," ele explicou enquanto andavam.

"Isso é duro." Ela reajustou a mochila, em silêncio por um momento. "Talvez você devesse sugerir à seus pais para colocarem o berço no quarto deles."

Os lábios de Edward se contraíram. Bella também supôs que se a bebê o mantinha acordado à noite, isso significava que seu quarto era perto do dele. Aquilo não era verdade, é claro. Leona não tinha um quarto. O berço dela ficava no quarto dele. Sua mãe tinha se oferecido para dar-lhe o pequeno espaço adjacente ao seu quarto, mas Edward recusou. Sua mãe tinha um pequeno negócio quando não estava trabalhando como recepcionista na delegacia. Ela precisava de um escritório em casa, e a bebê era sua responsabilidade.

Era apenas mais um motivo para Edward saber que precisava parar de se lamentar e voltar à realidade. O dia em que Elsie precisaria de um quarto só dela chegaria, e ele queria estar fora da casa dos pais dele à essa altura.

"Eu iria ouvi-la de qualquer maneira, tenho certeza," Edward disse dando de ombros indiferente. "Eu tenho um sono realmente leve."

"Hmm," Bella murmurou. "Então você não foi muito bem naquele teste, hã?" ela perguntou, mudando de assunto.

"Não," Edward admitiu com uma careta. "É difícil de estudar, eu acho. Estou trabalhando nisso."

"Bem, se você precisar de uma companheira de estudos," ela foi vaga. "Nós podemos estudar juntos. Se você quiser. Eu estou indo bem em todas as minhas aulas. Matemática é difícil pra mim, mas você está avançado, de qualquer maneira."

Ele não pode evitar sorrir. "Obrigado, mas entre os nossos horários, nós provavelmente não temos muito tempo."

"Ah, isso não é verdade. Tenho certeza que nós podemos achar um pouco de tempo toda semana." Ela olhou pra ele cuidadosamente pelo canto dos olhos enquanto andava. "Está tudo bem se você precisa de ajuda, Edward. Eu apenas notei que você não sabia a resposta quando o professor te chamou em História semana passada. Eu posso ajudá-lo, se você quiser."

Edward franziu a testa, arrepiando-se. Não foi bom pensar que ele precisava de ajuda. Ele nunca tinha se esforçado tanto na escola, mas Bella estava certa. Era notável. Se ele não fizesse algo - e rápido - ele ia fracassar em algumas aulas nesse semestre.

Não era como se ele não visse o benefício da proposta dela. Seu principal problema era que quando ele sentava pra estudar, ele caia no sono. Estudar com ela iria, pelo menos, assegurar que ele ficasse acordado.

Mas tinha a questão do que ele faria com sua filha. Bella tinha feito sua opinião em crianças bem clara. Ele duvidava sinceramente que ela estaria aberta à passar o tempo estudando enquanto tomava conta da bebê.

"Vou pensar sobre isso." Suas palavras eram mentira, mas seu sorriso era genuíno. Aquela era realmente uma proposta doce.

**~0~**

Quando ela percebeu que Edward devia estar em casa doente, Bella se encarregou de pegar deveres de casa que ele perdeu. Ela cuidadosamente copiou todas as suas notas na biblioteca, então ele teria uma cópia também. Ela até chegou a ir atrás de Ben em sua aula de Matemática para dá-la uma cópia de suas notas e o dever de casa do dia.

Ela não pode evitar ficar preocupada com ele. Para todos os motivos, ele era inteligente, então ela não conseguiu entender porque ele parecia estar indo tão mal na escola. Toda vez que os professores retornavam trabalhos, ela olhava para ele, assistindo ele fazer caretas para seus testes, redações e deveres de casa.

Enquanto ela dirigia pra casa dele - ela sabia que ele morava em frente aos irmãos Marks - Bella se preocupou. Ela muitas vezes sentia como se estivesse perdendo alguma coisa com Edward. Tinha coisas que ela não compreendia, a ocasional observação enigmática que a enganava.

Ela esperava que ele só tivesse um problema do estômago, e sua ausência não fosse um indicador de algo mais sério.

Quando ele abriu a porta, Bella teve que arfar. Ele parecia horrível. Seu tosto estava puxado, os círculos em baixo dos olhos quase pretos. Sua blusa estava manchada também. Ele parecia descontente quando olhou pra ela. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Você está bem?" ela soltou, em vez de responder.

Ele estreitou os olhos levemente. "Sim, estou bem. O que..." Ele parou, preocupação evidente em suas feições quando um choro agudo e infeliz soou dentro da casa. Ele girou em seus calcanhares, deixando-a sozinha na porta.

Bella foi pega de surpresa, sem saber o que fazer. Curiosa e preocupada, ela entrou na casa. Ela o encontrou na sala de estar segurando uma linda bebê com cachos ruivos úmidos de suor grudados na cabeça. Ela estava bebendo do pequeno vidro de Pedialyte que ele segurava pra ela em seus lábios. A bebê parecia quase tão cansada quanto Edward parecia.

Edward a olhou cautelosamente enquanto sentava no sofá, confortando a bebê chorando.

"Você não está doente," Bella percebeu em voz alta.

"Não. Elsie está, no entanto," ele disse quietamente.

"Então você está preso tomando conta dela?" Bella repentinamente sentiu um lampejo de raiva - vermelha e quente - dos pais dele. "Isso é realmente péssimo."

"É," ele disse secamente. "O que se pode fazer? Não é culpa dela estar doente."

"Não é culpa sua também," ela contrapôs, cruzando os braços no peito. "É apenas paternidade irresponsável! Você já está com dificuldades na escola. Não é ruim o suficiente que você mal consegue dormir? Seus pais não deveriam jogar isso em você."

Os olhos deles lampejaram pra ela, raiva fazendo o verde brilhar perigosamente. "Meus pais não jogaram nada em mim."

"Como você pode dizer isso quando está aqui tomando conta da filha deles em vez de ir à escola?"

"Porque ela não é filha deles, é minha. Minha responsabilidade!" ele estourou.

Bella sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Ela sabia que estava parecendo uma idiota, mas ela estava encarando ele, sua boca aberta em um 'o' de surpresa.

Enquanto ela observava, toda raiva foi drenada das feições de Edward. Ele caiu pra trás no sofá, embalando Elsie à ele como um talismã de proteção. Ele olhou pra longe, sua boca apertada em uma linha dura, mas Bella pensou ter visto seus olhos ficarem vidrados.

"Eu... eu sinto muito," ela tropeçou, sem saber o que mais dizer.

Edward inspirou e expirou lentamente. "Sente muito pelo quê? Por eu ter uma filha? Eu não sinto. Eu amo minha filha."

"Não!" Ela disse rapidamente. "Sinto muito por ter suposto."

De novo, os ombros de Edward caíram e ele os encolheu. "Todo mundo supõe."

Leona deu um pequeno grunhido e empurrou sua mão e o Pedialyte para longe irritadamente, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço dele. Com um suspiro, Edward abaixou o remédio, esfregando os olhos com sua mão agora livre. "O que você quer?" ele perguntou, soando exausto e derrotado. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Cuidadosamente, Bella deu um passo adiante, sentando na poltrona perto do sofá. "Eu vim trazer seu dever de casa e as notas que você perdeu."

Ele acenou sem olhar pra ela. "Obrigado. Eu aprecio isso."

"Umm. Eu não posso te ajudar com Matemática, obviamente, mas se você preferir o que demos em Inglês-"

"Você não precisa fazer isso," ele interrompeu. "Eu sei que você não gosta de crianças. Você não precisa ficar por perto."

Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Não é como se crianças me ofendesse, Edward. Eu disse que não achava todos fofos." Seus olhos caíram em Elsie e ela a olhou objetivamente. "Ela é, por sinal. Fofa, eu quero dizer. Ela é linda."

Os olhos de Edward suavizaram, mas ele bufou pra ela. "Ela está doente, Bella. Ela está um lixo." Ele beijou sua testa enquanto falava, embora, o movimento muito suave, como se ele estivesse silenciosamente assegurando à bebê que ele a amava mesmo assim.

"Bem, é, mas dá pra dizer mesmo assim. Sem mencionar..." ela gesticulou para uma das fotos na parede em cima da lareira. Era de Edward segurando a bebê a uma pequena distância de seu corpo. Eles estavam sorrindo o mesmo sorriso enorme um para o outro.

Edward olhou por cima dos ombros para ver o que ela estava olhando e corou. "Ah, é. Minha mãe tirou um dia antes de deixarmos Chicago." ele murmurou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos. Bella estava montando uma imagem em sua mente, reorientando o que ela sabia sobre Edward para encaixar com aquela nova informação. Ela estava escandalosamente curiosa, mas não queria deixá-lo irritado de novo. Ele estava obviamente na defensiva e por um bom motivo.

"Ela realmente é linda," ela murmurou sinceramente. Não era nada além da verdade. Ela tinha muitas das feições mais bonitas dele com uma cabeça de cachos vermelho-ouro que Bella supôs que fossem de sua mãe. Seus olhos, quase totalmente fechados enquanto ela voltava para o sono, eram exatamente do mesmo tom de verde que os de Edward. Ela iria crescer e ser dolorosamente linda.

O sorriso de resposta de Edward era orgulhoso. "Obrigado."

"Você irá me dizer? Sobre você, quero dizer. E sobre como..." ela parou, olhando a bebê.

Edward sorriu pra ela. "Eu não sei. Se você não sabe de onde os bebês vêm, talvez devesse perguntar a seu pai."

Bella corou, abaixando a cabeça enquanto corava furiosamente. "Não foi o que eu quis dizer."

"Eu sei," ele falou, rindo. Então ele suspirou. "É uma história realmente longa."

"Se você não quiser me contar, eu vou entender. Você pode me dizer pra tomar conta da minha vida, mas eu realmente quero saber." ela disse quietamente.

Ele olhou pra ela, curiosamente. "Por que?"

Bella achou aquilo uma pergunta muito estranha. "Somos amigos, não somos? Eu quero saber sobre você porque eu me importo com você. Obviamente essa é uma parte grande da sua vida que eu não sabia. Você é pai. Isso é..." Louco? Assustador? Chocante?

Ele sorriu de novo, parecendo um pouco triste. "É, ok. Só me dê um segundo. Deixe-me ver se consigo soltá-la."

Bella ocupou-se, pegando as cópias de suas notas e dever de casa de dentro da bolsa enquanto Edward transferia Elsie para o carrinho. Ele esfregou a barriguinha dela por um momento quanto ela quase acordou e colocou um cobertor em volta dela antes de jogar-se para trás no sofá, esfregando os olhos cansadamente.

"Ok... hum," ele começou, parecendo atormentado. "Em Chicago, minha mãe não tinha um emprego estável. Ela comandava um negócio à parte, como agora ela faz design de paisagem para pessoas, mas a maior parte do dinheiro que ela ganhava era porque ela sempre tinha uma ou duas crianças temporárias em casa.

"Então... acho que foi há quase três anos atrás que nós tivemos esse garoto morando conosco - James. Hum..." ele hesitou, bufando um pouco. Para a surpresa de Bella, ele repentinamente tirou a camisa.

"Whoa, o que você-" ela começou, mas fechou a boca quando ele virou de costas.

Ele tinha três tatuagens. A que ela podia ver mais facilmente do jeito que ele estava de pé, era um escorpião em suas costas.

"James era... um punk, eu acho que poderia dizer. Mas eu estava meio solitário naquele tempo, e o achava incrível. Ele podia desenhar como ninguém. Ele desenhou isso como uma tatuagem pra si mesmo - ele é Escorpião, então ele é obcecado com essas coisas - e me convenceu a fazer uma também."

Quase em transe, Bella estendeu-se adiante, passando a ponta do dedo pelo corpo do escorpião. A arte era boa o suficiente para deixá-la quase chocada por sentir apenas a rigidez macia dos músculos dele em vez da dureza da casca do escorpião. "É realmente bem feita," ela conseguiu dizer.

Ele bufou. "É. Bem, é mesmo, eu acho." Ele colocou a camisa de volta e virou-se novamente para ela. "Eu fiz algumas coisas idiotas com James, mas nada tão estúpido quanto o que o fez ser julgado como adulto e jogado em uma cadeia há um ano e meio atrás."

"O que ele fez?" ela perguntou, se perguntando o que isso teria a ver com a filha dele, mas muito presa à história para interromper.

"James tinha problemas com controle de raiva." Ele zombou. "Isso colocando no mínimo. Ele tinha um temperamento. Eu acho que queria desculpá-lo porque ele chutava a bunda de todo mundo que mexia comigo."

Ele respirou fundo de novo. "Eu não estava lá quando ele fez isso," ele disse quietamente.

"Quando ele fez o que?" Bella perguntou, tento uma sensação de que ela não queria saber.

"Esse outro garoto o irritou e James começou a bater nele." Edward engoliu em seco. "O garoto não vai mais andar, e James ficará na cadeia por muito, muito tempo."

"Minha nossa," Bella respirou. "Edward. Eu sinto muito. Isso é horrível."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Só estou te contando isso porque... Bem, eu não sei. James me apresentou à muitas pessoas. Se eu tivesse pensado que algum deles seria capaz de algo assim, as coisas teriam sido bem diferentes. Eu fui um idiota, mas não era tão idiota assim."

"Então, em algum lugar antes disso tudo, ele me apresentou à Victoria." Ele estremeceu, olhando pra ela. "Victoria não era louca daquele jeito." Ele enrugou o nariz. "Pelo menos, eu não acho que era. Ela estava nas drogas. Não usando tanto quanto vendendo. Eu nunca usei nenhuma, mas ela era... atraente de estar por perto." Ele puxou uma respiração, olhando furtivamente para ela e para longe. "E ela tinha 27 quando eu tinha 16."

"Oh," Bella disse, sendo pega de surpresa pela terceira ou quarta vez naquela tarde. "Oh," ela repetiu suavemente.

"Eu não sabia sobre Elsie," Edward disse quietamente. "Eu não sabia até que o serviço social me encontrou. A história curta é que Victoria foi presa. Obviamente, ela não podia tomar conta de um bebê enquanto estivesse na prisão, então o serviço social procurou o pai."

"Você," Bella completou, seu tom entorpecido.

Edward assentiu. "Victoria a deu meu último nome," ele suspirou. "Quando eles descobriram a minha idade... Bem, 17 é a idade de permissão em Illinois, mas se eu tinha acabado de fazer 17 poucos dias antes de Elsie nascer..."

"Então você tinha 16 quando ela foi concebida," Bella terminou.

De novo, Edward assentiu. "Eles - a promotoria - estavam tentando deixá-la longe pelo máximo de tempo possível. Eles acumularam acusações de estupro contra ela, e me fizeram testemunhar. Foi tudo muito confuso e divulgado. Entre isso e o que tinha acontecido com James, a vida ficou... complicada em Chicago."

"Então você veio pra cá."

Edward olhou para suas mãos. "É."

"Você disse que não gosta do nome dela," Bella disse depois de um minuto, pensando em voz alta.

"Não gosto. Leona é um nome estranho que pertence à cigana ou algo assim," Edward bufou. "Mas eu não estava lá quando ela nasceu, então não pude opinar nisso."

"Qual o seu nome do meio?"

"Caitlyn, com um C."

"L.C." Bella sorriu e Edward também.

"Exatamente."

"Quais são suas outras tatuagens?" ela pergunto depois de um momento.

Ele virou para o lado, enrolando a manga do seu braço direito, expondo um selo com um leão. "O leão é parte do brasão da minha família, mas também é como eu chamo Elsie - meu leãozinho." Ele sorriu pra ela, sua expressão um pouco tímida. "Bebês pequenininhos às vezes fazem esse grunhido - que a coisa mais engraçada. Mas eu achei que ela soava como o Simba - você sabe, em O Rei Leão - tentando rugir."

Bella riu por baixo da respiração. "Isso é fofo. E a outra tatuagem?"

Edward deslocou-se de novo, obedientemente enrolando a outra manga para revelar uma cobra em um círculo, comendo sua própria calda. "Isso é um-"

"Ouroboros!" Bella exclamou.

Edward olhou para cima, surpreso. "Você conhece isso?"

"Mm'hmm. Jasper tem uma tatuagem bem parecida com essa," ela disse traçando o círculo com a ponta dos dedos. "Ele a fez no minuto que completou 18 anos. Um ouroboros é símbolo de renovação e renascimento."

"De reinventar a si mesmo de novo e de novo," Edward continuou com um aceno.

Seus olhares se encontraram e eles o seguraram por um momento. Bella sentiu-se exageradamente quente. "Obrigada por me contar," ela disse calmamente.

Os olhos dele não deixaram os dela enquanto ele desenrolada as mangas. "Obrigada por ouvir."

* * *

**N/B:** eu adoro esse capítulo pelo fato de sabermos mais sobre o Edward e a Bella descobrindo que a Elsie é filha deles. Awn *-* Espero comentários de vocês hein! Beijos.

**N/T:** Então, finalmente vocês souberam o que aconteceu na vida do Edward pra ele ter a Elsie e a Bella descobriu que ela é filha dele. Espero que as dúvidas tenham sido sanadas, mas... o que vocês acharam dessa Victoria? Huuuuuum, ficarei calada :x hahaha

Bom, como prometido, mandei spoiler pra todo mundo que comentou logado ou deixou email. Caso você queira ganhar spoiler comentando nesse capítulo, deixe seu email assim no comentário: **primeiro(underline/ponto)segundo(arroba)email(ponto)com** ok? Ou então o FF não mostra.

Brigada a todo mundo que comentou! E quem quiser me seguir no twitter: (arroba)lolafragoso :D

Beijos e até o próximo.

**Lola Prongs**


	4. Pequenas mulheres

**N/T:** Notona no final, leiam por favor!

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** Pequenas mulheres

A vida caiu em uma rotina, mas com uma adição bem vinda. Nas tardes de Segunda, Quarta e Sábado, Edward e Bella estudavam juntos.

Quando ela finalmente sugeriu a combinação, Edward ficou incrédulo.

"Você entende que não vou pedir para meus pais cuidarem de Elsie, certo?" Edward perguntou, duvidoso. "Eu já não passo muito tempo com ela, entre o trabalho e a escola."

"Sim, mas você precisa espremer um tempo para o dever de casa e estudos em algum lugar," ela justificou. "E se eu viesse para cá? Assim, você pode olhar Elsie e nós podemos estudar ao mesmo tempo."

"Estudar com um bebê por perto não é fácil," ele contrapôs. "Eu não quero fazer isso com você mais do que quero deixá-la com meus pais."

"Somos amigos, certo?" ela desafiou. "Que tipo de amiga eu seria se apenas sentasse aqui e o deixasse falhar?"

Ele sabia que precisava fazer algo. Ser um desistente do Ensino Fundamental também não iria ajudar sua filha, então ele aceitou a combinação.

Era muito mais fácil permanecer acordado com Bella por perto. Eles levariam Elsie para a sala de estar se Emmett não estivesse assistindo TV, colocando-a em um cobertor com seus brinquedos enquanto eles sentavam com as costas contra o sofá em frente à mesa de café.

"Hey!" Ela disse alto, batendo palmas na frente do rosto dele em uma tarde quando ele começou a se desligar. "Estudar via osmose não funciona de verdade."

Ouvindo ela bater palmas, Elsie se curvou em seu lugar, batendo palmas alegremente imitando.

Edward cedeu um sorriso à sua filha antes de virar-se para Bella com um suspiro. "Esse livro é entediante."

"Você disse isso sobre o último livro, também," ela lembrou. "Eles são clássicos."

"É isso que eu to falando! Eles estão ultrapassados. Eles perderam a graça," Edward gemeu. "Você teria pensado que em todo esse tempo, com todos os livros que já foram escritos, as escolas teriam atualizado seus currículos para incluir algo um pouco mais moderno com a mesma mensagem. Ou pelo menos, algo diferente. Tess D'Urbervilles***** me entediou com o título e é... horrivelmente depressivo."

*****_Livro clássico americano, que foi lançado no Brasil com esse nome pela Editora Abril._

"Bem, mesmo que houvesse um movimento radical para atualizar a nossa lista de leitura, você sabe que todos aqueles acadêmicos importantes iriam discutir por décadas para descobrir quais livros colocar nela," ela disse, balançando a cabeça. "Então sua melhor aposta é passar pela Tess agora e tornar-se um desses acadêmicos importantes, mudando assim a vida dos estudantes de Ensino Médio em toda parte."

Com aquilo, ela virou-se para sua folha de trabalho, mas Edward ficou quieto.

Considerando tudo, ele gostava da escola e gostava de aprender. Ele só não conseguia imaginar como conseguiria passar pela faculdade quando tinha uma filha para criar e sustentar. E mesmo que faculdade estivesse em seu futuro, formação em Inglês parecia ridiculamente idiota. Como ele conseguiria se manter empregado com uma formação em Inglês?

Edward olhou para onde Elsie tinha retornado para seu jogo favorito - tirando todos os seus blocos, um pedaço de cada vez e os colocando no chão.

"Discuta o papel da paisagem no romance. Como as descrições dos lugares correspondem com o desenvolvimento da história? A passagem das estações desempenha um papel simbólico?" Bella leu e o olhou com expectativa.

Com um suspiro, Edward desviou a atenção da filha, tentando analisar a pergunta. "O tempo e a paisagem refletem o humor de Tess," ele falou com um suspiro. "Quando ela está feliz no começo, está ensolarado. Quando eles estão na floresta negra, as coisas estão mais... hum. Ameaçadoras?"

Como que para ilustrar seu ponto, um trovão soou do lado de fora. Edward e Bella riram.

"Você está de mau humor, Edward?" ela provocou.

"Ele está sempre de mau humor."

Ambos esticaram os pescoços para encontrarem Emmett olhando para eles de cima do sofá. Ele sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas. "Hey, Bella."

"Oi, Emmett," ela disse com um sorriso.

"Hey, então... você é namorada do Edward agora?" ele perguntou em tom de conversa.

"Emmett," Edward advertiu com um gemido. Emmett esteve com isso por semanas, porém ele normalmente mantinha as perguntas restritas à perturbar seu irmãos mais velho sozinho.

"Você deveria ouvi-lo, B. É 'Bella isso' e 'Bella aquilo' todo dia."

"Eu ainda posso te matar, Emmett," Edward ameaçou.

"É, certo. Você é pai," ironizou. "Pais não podem matar pessoas. É um mau exemplo para seu pequeno precioso."

Enquanto eles estavam falando, Elsie tentou dar um passo vacilante. Ela resmungou para Emmett, com os baços pra cima, querendo a atenção do tio. Em vez disso, Edward a pegou, dando-a para Bella. "Segure ela. Coloque sua mão sobre os olhos dela."

Muito chocada para não fazer, Bella pegou a bebê e fez como ele pediu. Uma vez que os olhos de Elsie estavam cobertos, Edward lançou-se em seu irmão.

"Argh!" Emmett berrou, correndo o mais rápido que podia.

Alguns minutos depois, Edward tinha conseguido com sucesso, prender a cabeça de seu irmão menor em seu braço. "Socorro! Elsie! Bella! Ele vai me matar!" Emmett gritou dramaticamente. "Só espere. Eu vou crescer e ser maior que você - mamãe diz. E então vou chutar sua b-"

Edward fechou as mãos sobre a boca do irmão. Ele olhou pra onde Elsie riu, saltando para cima e para baixo no colo de Bella enquanto assistia a excitação. "Diga tio!" ele exigiu de seu irmão.

"Eu! Eu!" Emmett gritou quando Edward tirou as mãos de sua boca.

Rindo, Edward o deixou sair.

Rodando para longe, Emmett alisou o cabelo e passeou de volta para o sofá, sorrindo para Bella maliciosamente. "Então, adivinha?"

"O que?" Bella perguntou, entregando Elsie para Edward assim que ele se aproximou.

"Eu tenho uma namorada agora," ele disse, recostando-se como o grande cara por ali.

Edward rolou os olhos. "Ele também tem um péssimo gosto em pequenas mulheres."

"Beth é minha favorita," Bella disse seriamente.

Emmett enrugou o nariz. "O que? O nome da minha namorada é Rosalie."

"Sério?" Bella chiou. "Isso é hilário."

"Por que?" Emmett exigiu. "Ela é quente. Eu sou quente. Tudo funciona."

Bella enterrou a cabeça em uma almofada, rindo.

"Shô, mosca," Edward disse, acenando para ele ir embora.

Eles voltaram ao trabalho depois daquilo, trabalhando fixamente até Elsie dar outro passo vacilante. Ela ofereceu a Bella meio cookie molhado. Edward assistiu, sorrindo ironicamente quando Bella enrugou o nariz. "Obrigada, mas estou bem," ela falou.

Nunca deixou de diverti-lo o jeito que Bella falava com a filha dele como se ela fosse uma adulta.

Ele fechou o livro, empurrando ele pra longe. "Meu cérebro está frito!" ele declarou.

"Você deveria ter um médico checando isso," uma voz divertida interrompeu.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás no sofá, esticando o pescoço. "Hey, pai."

"Hey, filho," Carlisle cumprimentou. "Venha até aqui. Uma das minhas enfermeiras me deu algo hoje para Leo."

Edward resmungou. "Não a chame assim. Ela não esteve em Titanic."

Carlisle apenas sorriu pacientemente, tirando algo de uma bolsa. "O que você acha?" ele perguntou, colocando algo sem forma e bem laranja no balcão.

"O que isso deveria ser?" Edward perguntou incerto.

"É uma fantasia de Halloween, claro. É uma abóbora."

"E eu deveria colocar isso em Elsie?" Edward perguntou, incrédulo. "Uh. Obrigado, mas não, obrigado"

"O que tem de errado com isso?" Carlisle perguntou, parecendo confuso.

"Tirando o fato que é horrível? Também é não original. Uma abóbora? Sério?" Edward bufou. "Eu acho que posso fazer melhor que isso."

"É difícil discutir com o que é grátis, Edward," Esme disse quando entrou no recinto. Ela pegou a bebê no colo, a sentando no balcão. "Você quer ser uma abóbora, querida?

Elsie pareceu comicamente duvidosa.

"Se você gostou tanto disso, por que não usa em Emmett? Talvez consiga enfiar por sua cabeça, e ainda seria uma melhoria definitiva," Edward resmungou.

"Edward," Carlisle disse em advertência.

"Qual o problema?" Bella perguntou, apoiando-se no balcão. "Não é como se ela fosse se lembrar disso. Ela só tem um ano!"

"Não, mas as fotos vão assombrá-la pra sempre," Edward contrapôs.

"Você foi uma abóbora adorável!" Esme protestou.

"E é assim que eu sei que as fotos vão assombrá-la pra sempre." Edward balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu vou comprá-la algo _bom_."

Carlisle franziu as sobrancelhas. "Bem, é sua decisão, claro, mas fantasias de Halloween são muito caras pro que são. Seria uma vergonha gastar dinheiro desnecessário."

"O quão ruim elas podem ser?"

**~0~**

Na opinião de Bella, fantasias de Halloween para bebês era insanamente caras.

Bebês precisavam de relativamente pouco pano.

Entretanto, não era tão ruim e a fantasia que tinha encontrado, Bella estava inclinada a achar que Edward acharia perfeita para sua pequena menina. Até ela achou que era adorável.

Era de um Bebê Leãozinho com uma franja de juba, uma cauda dura e grandes patas de leão.

Destacando o link, ela copiou e colou em um e-mail para Edward antes dela ir para o trabalho.

Ela retornou para casa algumas horas depois, assim como Charlie estava voltando da pesca do dia. Suspirando, Bella enrugou o nariz. "Eu realmente não estou afim de comer peixe hoje," ela resmungou, jogando-se em uma poltrona na sala de estar.

O rosto de Bella acendeu quando algo ocorreu à ela. "Hey, pai. Podemos pedir pizza essa noite?"

Charlie fez uma careta. "Você deveria ter me dito que queria pizza antes, Bells. Eu teria comprado no caminho de casa."

"Por minha conta," Bella insistiu, sabendo que eu pai odiava pagar a taxa de entrega quando a pizzaria ficava a apenas cinco minutos.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, a campainha tocou. "Eu atendo," Bella disse, pulando pra cima.

Como ela esperava, era Edward na porta. Ele sorriu largamente, sustentando a sacola da pizza com o quadril. "Olá," ele cumprimentou enquanto soltava a pizza dela da sacola.

"Hey." As sobrancelhas dela franziram em confusão quando ele a entregou não apenas a caixa com sua pizza, como também uma outra caixa menor. "Isso não foi o que eu pedi."

"Ah, as asas de frango caíram da parte de trás do caminhão," ele disse com uma piscada. "Eu queria te agradecer pelo link que você mandou mais cedo. Aquela fantasia é perfeita," ele falou entusiasmado.

"Eu pensei que talvez gostasse." ela percebeu que estava satisfeita por fazê-lo sorrir. "É realmente fofa."

"É mesmo," Edward disse fervorosamente. "Eu comprei antes de sair para o trabalho. Mal posso esperar pra vê-la com ela."

Bella inclinou a cabeça, olhando-o seriamente por um momento. Parecia estranho às vezes, quando ele falava ou fazia algo que o marcava como pai. "Quanto eu te devo?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

Ele disse-lhe quanto ela devia e ela o entregou o dinheiro. "Fique com o troco," ela disse com um sorriso.

"Obrigado." Ele acenou em agradecimento. Era uma gorjeta generosa, embora ele teve a classe de não olhar pra ver. A expressão dele tornou-se levemente furtiva. "Você vai fazer essa coisa de Halloween?"

Para a maioria dos adolescentes, aquela pergunta poderia estar se referindo à festa de Halloween de Mike Newton, mas Bella sabia que Edward não iria comparecer. "Você quer dizer doces e travessuras?" ela perguntou um pouco confusa.

"É," Edward disse timidamente. "Eu tenho que levar Emmett, e você sabe que Elsie não pode comer todos os doces que vai ganhar."

"Eu não sei," Bella disse vagamente com um sorriso, escondendo o deleite automático que sentiu por ele ter perguntado. "Se fantasia de um bebê custa tudo aquilo, nem sei o quanto a minha custaria."

"Você não teria que se fantasiar. Eu não vou. Só me faça companhia." Ele balançou a cabeça. "De qualquer forma. Pense sobre isso."

"Se eu acabar não indo, você deveria os trazer aqui mesmo assim."

Edward assentiu. "Eu vou." Ele acenou enquanto caminhava de volta ao carro.

Quando Bella virou-se, ela ficou assustada por encontrar seu pai encarando ela, seus braços cruzados enquanto ele apoiava-se na parede. Por alguma razão, ela sentiu-se instantaneamente constrangida e na defensiva.

"Edward é seu parceiro de estudos, não é?" Charlie perguntou, sua voz equilibrada.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas, resistindo a vontade de estreitar os olhos para seu pai. Ele sabia que Edward era o garoto com quem ela estudava. Ele trabalhava com a mãe de Edward e tinha mencionado que ela estava feliz de ter alguém estudando com ele. "Sim," ela respondeu cuidadosamente.

Charlie resmungou, parecendo desconfortável. "Eu sei que posso confiar em você pra ser discreta, Bella, mas você deve saber... a garotinha, Leona? Ela não é irmã dele."

Colocando a pizza e as asas em cima da mesa, Bella cruzou os braços e olhou para o pai. "Eu sei disso," ela disse calmamente. "Qual o seu ponto, pai? Por que isso importa?

"Você está fazendo compras pra ela?"

"Não," Bella protestou. "Na última vez que estive na casa dele, eles estavam falando de fantasias de Halloween e eu acabei vendo essa que achei muito fofa."

"Acabou vendo? Mesmo que não estava comprando fantasias pra si mesma?"

"Pai!" ela gemeu. "O que você está tentando dizer? Você tá fazendo um grande negócio de nada. Sério, eu só enviei um link à um amigo. Isso é tudo que aconteceu."

Seu pai a examinou, fazendo Bella querer contorcer-se. "Só amigos, então?"

"O que mais nós seríamos?"

"Essa é exatamente a minha pergunta." Ele apontou pra ela, sua expressão séria. "Eu não te quero envolvida com um garoto como esse. Você tem muita coisa acontecendo na sua vida."

Bella arrepiou-se, imediatamente querendo mandar seu pai parar. Ele fazia parecer como se Edward fosse alguma criatura nefasta quando, na verdade, ele tinha sido vítima. Não muito tempo atrás, ele tinha admitido à ela que levou muito tempo, depois do julgamento, para admitir à si mesmo que Victoria tinha seduzido ele e James tinha encorajado-o.

"Eu amo Elsie. Mesmo," Edward tinha lhe falado naquele dia. "Mas quando eu descobri sobre ela, quando nós a trouxemos pra casa, e ela era essa coisa pequena que estava chorando constantemente mas não podia me falar o que precisava..." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que passei os dois primeiros meses chorando junto com ela."

Mas Bella era inteligente o suficiente para entender que defender Edward só serviria para deixar seu pai ainda mais suspeito. "Nós somos só amigos," ela repetiu.

"Eu vi um monte de garotas ficarem envolvidas no conto de fadas. Brincando de casinha."

Bella bufou. "Vamos lá. É de mim que estamos falando. Eu nem gosto muito de crianças. Voltar pra casa e trabalho para o que ele faz - ter que cuidar de um bebê - não é minha ideia de contos de fada."

Finalmente, Charlie abriu um sorriso. "Você sempre teve uma cabeça firme em cima desses ombros, criança. Você sabe que eu não gosto de ser tão difícil, mas-"

"Mas vem com o dever de pai, eu sei," ela disse rolando os olhos provocantemente. "Podemos comer antes de fique frio? Edward nos trouxe asas, também."

* * *

**N/B****:** Ain essa fantasia da Leona deve ser a coisa mais fofa do mundo. *-* Já o Charlie preocupado com o que pode acontecer entre a Bella e o Edward... Não o julgo, ele é pai né. E tem muita coisa ainda pra acontecer, aguardem!

Agora um recadinho pra "anônima" que foi toda ignorante nos comentários: Querida, nós temos uma VIDA. Não vivemos em função de traduzir e betar fanfics. Se você não estar satisfeita com isso, é melhor ler em inglês! Porque estamos dando o melhor pra postar uma coisa de qualidade. Não essas traduções mal feitas que vemos por aí ok? Get a life!

**N/T:** Pois é, mais um capítulo pra vocês. Confesso que o Charlie me irritou um pouco no final, mas dá pra entender ele né?! E super queria poder ver a Elsie nessa fantasia de leãozinho! Deve ficar uma graça *-*

Como eu falei quando respondi as reviews, eu tive quatro provas semana passada, tanto no curso quanto na faculdade, e me atrasei na tradução para poder estudar. Claro que nem todo mundo entendeu, porque recebi reviews de uma 'anônima" (nem coragem de se identificar a pessoa tem, palmas) dizendo que sou enrolada e que não cumpro com minha palavra. E deixe-me dizer uma coisa pra você, querida:

Eu tenho uma vida. To traduzindo porque eu quero, não porque estão me obrigando. Se eu tiver coisas mais importantes pra fazer (e convenhamos, faculdade é MUITO mais importante que traduzir por lazer), eu irei dar prioridade ao que tenho que fazer. Se você não gosta, vá ler a fic em inglês. Se você não sabe inglês, sinto muito. Ah, e eu posto toda semana porque justamente não quero deixar vocês esperando muito tempo. Se pararem pra pensar, a maioria das tradutoras não posta toda semana porque elas tem mais de uma fic pra traduzir e não dá pra ficar postando só uma e deixar as outras de lado.

Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham entendido o porque da demora e, como eu já falei, podem me seguir no twitter (lolafragoso) porque sempre digo quando vai ter atualização. Obrigada a quem entende :) E a mesma coisa dos outros caps, mandem o email caso não tenham conta no FF pra receberem review!

ETA: Quem tiver alguma pergunta, reclamação ou qualquer outra coisa à respeito da fic, pode perguntar no meu ask: ask (ponto) fm (barra) lolafragoso

**Lola Prongs**


	5. Esperança desvanecida

**N/A:** Alguns de vocês estão meio duvidosos sobre Carlisle ser médico e a família não ser rica. Nem todos os médicos ganham muito dinheiro. Duas palavras: empréstimos escolares! Eles não são legais. E também, vamos dizer que Carlisle é um Clínico Geral - sem especialidade. Cidades pequenas tem problemas em recrutar médicos porque eles não podem pagar muito. E mais, vocês não sabem quais outras contas os Cullen tem que pagar. Considere que Edward provavelmente teve uma grande conta legal devido àquele tempo no tribunal (ele não era suspeito de nada, mas eles teriam um advogado para mantê-lo seguro).

Eu não disse que os Cullen eram POBRES. Eles não são. Eles podem pagar suas contas. Edward tem um carro, e quem vocês acham que manteve Leona quando Edward só conseguiu um emprego quando ela tinha um ano e ele a tem desde que ela tinha um mês? Eu apenas disse que eles não são ricos. Nenhuma casa história de três andares, etc.

De qualquer maneira que você ver isso, Edward não vai deixar seus pais sustentarem a filha DELE. Sabe? E eles não estariam fazendo nenhum favor à ele se tentassem. Ele precisa se manter por si só caso queira ser um bom pai - e ele quer.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** Esperança desvanecida

"Elsie! Não!"

Bella manteve seus olhos focados no trabalho, ignorando o fato de Edward teve que se levantar pelo que parecia ser a décima sétima vez para perseguir sua filha pela sala.

A bebê tinha descoberto um novo jogo favorito. Pela hora que passou, ela tinha perambulado para longe dos brinquedos para tocar, arrancar ou escalar coisas que ela sabia que estavam fora dos limites. Bella podia dizer que ela tinha aprendido o básico do que ela estava fazendo porque ela sempre olhava para Edward, seus olhos brilhantes de alegria mal contida. Quando ele lhe dizia, "Não, Elsie," ela repetia obedientemente, "Não-não!" e ria alegremente.

Tinha sido meio fofo - na primeira vez que ela fez isso. Quando ela quase virou uma estatueta que eles imaginaram estar fora de seu alcance, Edward pareceu tão irritado quanto Bella se sentia.

Quando ele colocou Elsie de volta no seu cobertor onde todos os seus brinquedos estavam espalhados, Edward retornou ao seu lugar ao lado de Bella. Ele passou a mão sobre os olhos cansados, soltando uma longa e lenta respiração.

"Ok," ele disse depois de um momento. "Qual era a pergunta?"

Bella repetiu a pergunta da folha de estudo deles, olhando pra ele intensamente. Ela podia dizer pelo olhar em seu rosto que ele não sabia a resposta. Nada frustrava Edward mais do que ter que esforçar tanto na escola. Pelo que ele tinha falado sobre sua vida antiga, ele não era nenhum pouco acostumado a não entender as lições de primeira.

Ela o tinha dito mais de uma vez que ele estava sendo muito duro consigo mesmo. Edward não estava disposto a pensar assim. Em Chicago, ele tinha tido aulas avançadas. Agora, ele seria sortudo se conseguisse passar pelo básico que a Forks High oferecia. Ele pensou que deveria estar fazendo melhor. Mas então, ele também pensou que poderia trabalhar várias horas, passar mais tempo de qualidade com sua filha e ser um bom irmão e filho.

Algo tinha que sair.

O coração de Bella se apertou quando ela o viu se esforçar. Ela limpou a garganta, abrindo a boca para falar, mas ele ergueu a mão.

"Não me diga," ele rosnou, seus dentes cerrados. "Eu sei. Eu sei que sei." suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas em concentração.

Os dois pularam quando um segundo depois, houve um estrondo.

"Mas que droga!" Edward rosnou, batendo a mão tão fortemente na mesa de café que Bella assustou-se com o som. Ele levantou, cruzando a sala até onde Leona estava sentada entre a pilha de livros que tinha derrubado no chão.

Ele pegou a filha pelos ombros, levantando-a. "Por que você está agindo assim?" ele berrou. "Pare com isso! Apenas pare com isso!"

A bebê deu um grito agudo, embora Bella não podia dizer se era por ele estar apertando muito forte seus braços ou se era por estar assustada com sua voz raivosa. De qualquer jeito, a reação dela e o jeito como começou a soluçar uma fração de segundo depois, teve um efeito instantâneo.

Os olhos dele se abriram, sua expressão profundamente culpada quando ele tropeçou alguns passos pra trás. Leona prontamente caiu de volta em seu acolchoado bumbum, chorando inconsolavelmente. Edward caiu de joelhos em frente à ela. "Elsie. Bebê, me desculpe. Papai sente muito," ele falou, a voz quebrada e abraçando-a apertado.

Levantando-se, engolindo o choque, Bella foi até eles, se ajoelhando ao lado de Edward.

Seu rosto estava apertado. Era óbvio que ele estava tentando não chorar. Também era óbvio que ele ia perder a batalha. Os ombros dele estavam tremendo e sua respiração engatada.

Edward sentou-se, dobrando as pernas enquanto embalava Elsie. Ele esfregou suas costas, calando-a suavemente, enquanto Bella manteve uma mão hesitante em seu braço.

"Me desculpe por ser péssimo nisso," ele murmurou alguns minutos depois quando o choro da bebê acalmou-se para pequenos soluços.

"Você não é péssimo," Bella protestou.

Ele zombou. "Não sei como você pode dizer isso com uma cara série depois do que eu acabei de fazer."

"Você não fez nada."

"Eu poderia ter feito," ele sibilou, olhando pra ela com um olhos torturados. "Eu poderia ter feito tão facilmente."

Bella suspirou. "Você precisa de uma pausa, Edward. Você está se forçando muito nisso."

Sua risada de resposta beirada a maníaca. "Não tem isso de pausa nisso aqui."

"Só por uma hora ou mais," Bella argumentou.

"O que eu vou fazer? Trancá-la em nosso quarto?" ele bufou, balançando a cabeça e abraçando sua pequena garota de novo. "Meus pais não estão aqui agora," ele lembrou.

Bella não pensou em suas palavras antes de falar. "Então deixe-me ficar com ela."

Edward estreitou os olhos. "É, certo."

"Estou falando sério. Você joga um pouco de X-box com Emmett. Elsie e eu vamos ficar bem. Não vamos, Elsie?"

A pequena ergueu a cabeça do ombro de seu pai, olhando para Bella pensativa. Ela esticou a mão, inclinando-se para frente.

"Vê?" Bella falou, tentando esconder a surpresa de que a bebê iria pra ela tão facilmente. "Somos boas amigas."

Isso ganhou um pequeno sorriso de Edward. Ele suspirou, então, respirando vacilante. "Eu acho que estou bem," ele disse quietamente. "Eu sei que você e crianças não se dão muito bem."

"Eu gosto bastante de Elsie," Bella protestou, percebendo ao falar as palavras que não estava mentindo. "Eu posso lidar com ela por algum tempo. Sério. Você merece uma pausa."

Edward parecia duvidoso, mas o cansaço deve ter ganhado porque ele assentiu, passando a bebê para os braços de Bella. "Só por um tempinho," ele permitiu. Ternamente, ele estendeu-se, enxugando o restante das lágrimas de Elsie de sua bochecha molhada. "Posso ter um beijo, leãozinho?"

Docilmente, Elsie inclinou-se para frente nos braços de Bella para dar um beijo molhado nos lábios de Edward. O sorriso dele aumentou com aquilo.

Bella dirigiu-se para o andar de cima com Elsie, batendo na porta de Emmett para avisá-lo que Edward estava interessado em chutar sua bunda em algum video game qualquer. O garoto se iluminou e correu pelas escadas imediatamente.

Edward tinha lhe contado antes, que se sentia um pouco culpado. Emmett tinha sempre olhado pra ele, idolatrado até, mas em Chicago, Edward não o tinha dado muito tempo. Agora, claro, ele tinha outras responsabilidades.

Elsie estava muito mais calma do que esteve durante todo o dia. Ela estava apegada, agarrando a perna de Bella quando ela tentou sentá-la na cama de Edward. Então, Bella sentou-se na cama dele, segurando a bebê em seu colo. Ela pegou um cartaz que estava perto e o colocou em frente à elas.

No cartaz, tinha fotos da família Cullen. O jogo era simples, até onde Bella tinha entendido.

"Cadê a vovó?" Bella perguntou. Ela riu quando a bebê bateu na foto de Emmett. "Não. Cadê a vovó?"

Elsie provou ser um pouco melhor em identificação.

"Quem é esse?" Bella perguntou, apontando para uma foto de Edward.

"Papa," Elsie identificou e gritou em deleite quando Bella lhe fez cócegas, dizendo-a que estava certa.

"Quem é essa?"

"Bee-bêê," Elsie falou, batendo em sua foto.

O jogo animou Leona consideravelmente, e logo ela estava de volta ao seu jeito normal e borbulhante. Ela arrastou-se até a ponta da cama e desceu com a assistência de Bella, rastejando - embora podia andar bem - até sua caixa de brinquedos.

Por um tempo, Bella apenas deitou na cama de Edward, assistindo a bebê e contemplando.

Uma noite, algumas semanas atrás, ela tinha ido visitar Charlie para levar sua janta já que ele estaria trabalhando até tarde. Esme estava lá também.

Esperando seu pai reaparecer, Bella tinha pego um porta retrato digital da mesa de Esme. Ele piscava com fotos da família dela.

Bella parou a mudança de fotos quando apareceu uma de Edward. Nessa, ele parecia muito mais jovem, embora não poderia ter sido tirada há muito tempo. Elsie era uma bebê pequena, seu fino cabelo escasso em sua cabeça. Ela tinha sido capturada em um meio bocejo, obviamente contente nos braços do seu pai. A expressão de Edward, por outro lado, era uma mistura de terror e medo.

"Esse foi o dia que eles se conheceram," Esme explicou quando estava de volta à sua mesa. "Claro, até então Edward já sabia da existência dela por alguns dias, mas eu não acho que ele realmente acreditava até aquele momento."

Leona interrompeu os pensamentos de Bella, perambulando até a cama e agarrando a borda do edredom, tentando subir. "Ma," ela falou lamentosa.

Bella levantou, colocando a bebê no meio da cama onde ela estaria segura, antes de voltar e recuperar sua bola. Elsie apenas olhou para a boa e golpeou-a para longe. "Ma!" ela insistiu.

Aquilo continuou por mais alguns minutos com Bella e Elsie ficando mais e mais frustradas. Ela esfregou as têmporas, tentando se lembrar o que Edward fazia. Ele sempre parecia saber o que ela queria. Ele falava a língua da bebê.

"Ma. Mamadeira," ela percebeu, balançando a cabeça. "Você está com fome?"

Elsie assentiu.

Com a bebê equilibrada em seu quadril, Bella dirigiu-se para o andar de baixo de novo. Ela parou dentro da sala de estar, observando por um momento.

Edward estava obviamente bastante concentrado no jogo. Ele e Emmett trocavam insultos, os dois empurrando as mãos juntas com o jogo, apertando os botões furiosamente.

Era a primeira vez que ela o via como um garoto de 18 anos - completamente aliviado e sem preocupações.

Sua expressão tranquila caiu quando ele olhou e a viu parada ali com Elsie. Ele apertou pausa, ignorando os protestos de Emmett. "O que está errado? Aconteceu algo?" ele perguntou, ansiosamente checando a bebê.

"Ela está bem. Só está com fome," Bella assegurou.

"Ma!" Elsie concordou.

Edward sorriu para sua garotinha. "Você se divertiu com Bella?"

Elsie sorriu para ele e prontamente enfiou uma mexa do cabelo de Bella na boca.

"Eu vou tomar isso como um sim." Edward olhou para Bella. "Sério. Foi muito ruim?"

"Não," ela disse rapidamente. "Não foi muito ruim mesmo."

**~0~**

Nas próximas semanas, com o final do semestre que se aproximava, Bella ofereceu-se para tomar conta de Elsie inúmeras vezes. No começo, Edward resistiu, mas as tréguas da semana ajudaram muito a melhorar seu humor, afetando tudo desde suas notas até sua paciência com todos - incluindo sua filha.

"Mas isso é demais," Edward discutiu quando Bella ofereceu para ficar com Bella por quase todo o dia.

"Não é grande coisa. Nós estamos nos dando bem," Bella apontou.

"Eu percebo isso, mas tomar conta dela por uma hora ou duas não é a mesma coisa de tomar conta dela o dia todo." Edward passou a mão no rosto, seus olhos se desviando para onde Elsie estava batendo seus blocos juntos. Ele riu levemente. "É cansativo."

"Eu não sou idiota. Eu posso lidar com ela por um dia," Bella argumentou. "Edward, você precisa de mais amigos do que só eu. Vá. Saia com Jasper e Mike. Você precisa de uma sacudida de testosterona."

Edward franziu o rosto e riu. "Isso soa sujo."

Cobrindo a boca com a mão, Bella tentou não rir. "Ai, meu." Colocando as mãos pra cima num movimento apaziguador, ela balançou a cabeça. "Olha. Faça o que você tem que fazer. Só saia por um tempo com os garotos."

Ela ganhou, no final. No Sábado seguinte, Edward tinha trocado de turno com um de seus colegas de trabalho para poder passar o dia com Jasper e Mike no Bogachiel State Park. Ele chegou à casa de Bella logo depois de Charlie ter saído para um dia de pesca.

Ele esteve balbuciando instruções de último minuto e preocupações por cinco minutos direto antes de Bella bater o pé. "Edward. Ela vai ficar bem."

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não pode discutir. Elsie parecia bem. Bella a tinha apoiada no quadril e ela estava balançando um de seus brinquedos, parecendo à vontade. A casa era estranha para ela, mas Bella não era e ela não parecia angustiada.

Com um suspiro, Edward aproximou-se, passando os dedos pelos seus cachos vermelhos. "Você tem os celulares dos meus pais?" ele perguntou pelo que parecia a décima vez.

Foi apenas uma grande força de vontade que impediu Bella de revirar os olhos. "Sim. Agora vai. Se divirta."

O sorriso dele estava um pouco mais tranquilo quando ele olhou pra ela. "Obrigado por isso. Sério," ele falou, aproximando-se para apertar a mão livre dela.

Bella sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo ao seu toque. Ela engoliu o nó que subitamente subiu por sua garganta e assentiu. "Realmente não é nenhum problema," ela disse quietamente.

Teve um momento, com a mão dele ainda enrolada em volta da dela, onde o ar pareceu faiscar, mas o momento passou antes de qualquer um dos dois pudesse conservar.

Com um pequeno suspiro, Edward inclinou-se, beijando a testa de Elsie. "Seja boa com Bella, leãozinho."

"Pa!" ela concordou animadamente.

Ele sorriu, acariciou o cabelo dela novamente e saiu.

Edward estava certo - um dia inteiro com Elsie era completamente exaustivo. Elas brincaram juntas, na maior parte do tempo, embora Bella vegetou no sofá enquanto a bebê andava de um lado para o outro em um andador musical, dando-lhe bastante dor de cabeça.

Mais tarde, ainda que ela não tenha entendido em retrospecto o que a tinha feito tão masoquista, Bella deixou Elsie ajudá-la a fazer uma fornada de cookies. A garotinha parecia encantada enquanto dominava a arte consagrada pelo tempo de pegar uma mão cheia de gotas de chocolate, tendo manchado todo seu vestido, rosto e cabelo... e ocasionalmente as colocando na massa onde elas pertenciam. Uma hora depois, Bella se encontrou tomando conta de uma bebê coberta de chocolate em um frenesi de açúcar.

Quando Leona caiu, Bella caiu junto com ela e foi assim que Charlie as encontrou: desmaiadas no sofá, os braços de Bella enrolados firmemente ao redor da bebê enquanto as duas dormiam.

Ele limpou a garganta e Bella acordou lentamente, sentando-se rapidamente quando percebeu que ele estava na sala. "Hey, pai!" ela guinchou, segurando a bebê contra seu corpo. Leona deu um gemido descontente.

Charlie cruzou os braços e inclinou o queixo em direção à garotinha. "Explique."

Fazendo uma careta, Bella se mexeu, deitando a bebê no cobertor que estava aberto no chão. Ela envolveu outro cobertor ao redor dela, balançando sua barriguinha levemente, imitando o que tinha visto Edward fazer inúmeras vezes para ter certeza de que ela estava confortável e ainda dormindo.

"Então, Edward está jogando a filha dele em você agora?" Charlie desafiou antes que Bella pudesse responder a pergunta original.

"Eu ofereci," Bella disse abruptamente, dando a seu pai um olhar frio porque ela tinha a sensação de que não ia gostar para onde essa conversa ia.

Charlie não pareceu satisfeito. "Eu não gosto disso, Bella."

"Eu não entendo onde está o grande problema," Bella sibilou de volta, se levantando e andando para longe do bebê adormecido. "Edward trabalha tão duro e nunca tem tempo de ver seus outros amigos. É só por esse dia."

"Se ele queria sair com os amigos sempre que quisesse, talvez ele devesse ter pensado nisso antes-"

"Pai!" Bella protestou rispidamente. Ela bufou, cruzando os braços, tentando não deixar que sua irritação tivesse o melhor sobre ela. "Você tem alguma ideia do que foi preciso para Edward sequer considerar deixá-la aqui hoje? E ele tem ligado toda vez que consegue um pouco de sinal no celular." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Ele não está tentando sair de suas responsabilidades ou se aproveitando de mim ou nada do tipo, então pare. Por favor."

"Você está ficando muito presa à ele," Charlie devolveu, não estando disposto a largar o assunto ainda.

"Minha nossa!" ela exclamou exasperada. "Eu estou ajudando um amigo. É só o que está acontecendo aqui."

"Você ajudar um amigo com filha dele é o que faz toda a diferença, Bells."

"E eu não entendo qual é." Bella tomou uma respiração profunda. "Eu já disse a você - não tem nada acontecendo entre a gente, se é com isso que está preocupado. Nós somos apenas. Amigos."

A careta de Charlie hesitou, mas ele não parecia tão irritado quanto há um minuto atrás. "Confie em mim nisso, criança. A vida pode entortar você muito rápido. Eu só não quero que você saia dos planos para faculdade."

Bella riu. "Você está brincando? Eu estou coberta de chocolate, exausta, tive que lidar com cocô, xixi e lágrimas e só foram algumas horas." Ela rolou os olhos para seu pai. "Vamos lá, pai. Ficar com Elsie é toda a propaganda para abstinência que você precisa."

Ela viu os lábios dele tremerem quando ele tentou não rir, mas uma risadinha escapou. Ele olhou para baixo, parecendo estar mais tranquilo e então, olhando para ela curiosamente. "Por que você fica chamando-a de Elsie?"

"Oh." Bella deu de ombros. "É como Edward a chama."

Ele não pareceu satisfeito com a resposta dela, mas não comentou. Em vez disso, ele tirou um grosso e longo envelope de dentro de sua jaqueta, entregando-o a ela. "Você recebeu uma correspondência," ele disse, com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto pegava o pacote dele. Ela assustou-se quando viu o endereço de retorno. "É da USC*****."

*****_University of Southern California_

"É uma carta de aceitação," Charlie disse, sua voz cheia de orgulho. "Parabéns, baby."

Sorrindo, Bella rasgou o envelope para abrir, lendo as palavras por ela mesma. USC era sua primeira opção. "Ah, droga," ela murmurou quando chegou na próxima página. "Não é uma bolsa de estudos integral."

"Não," Charlie concordou. "Mas é parcial e isso é maravilhoso. Nós vamos descobrir um jeito - sua mãe e eu."

"Mas eu não quero que vocês-"

"Bella. Você vai. Nós vamos dar um jeito," Charlie interrompeu em um tom que não deixou espaço para discussão.

Algumas horas depois, Bella tinha conseguido tirar todo o chocolate dela e de Elsie, então elas estavam relativamente apresentáveis quando Edward chegou.

"Pa! Pa, pa, pa, pa," Elsie balbuciou animadamente quando ele passou pela porta. Ela quase se jogou dos braços dela para os dele.

"Elsie, Elsie, Elsie," ele cantou de volta à ela, abraçando-a apertado. Ele olhou por cima dela para Bella. "Ela foi bem?"

"Nós tivemos um bom tempo," Bella disse evasivamente.

Edward riu. "É, certo. Você está horrível, Bella."

"Hey, obrigada!" Ela bateu em seu braço levemente. Elsie deu risadinhas. "Bom, não é como se não tivesse sido cansativo, mas ela não foi _má_ ou nada assim."

"Eu sei o que quer dizer," Edward disse pesarosamente.

"Olá, Edward," Charlie falou, entrando na sala.

Instantaneamente, Edward levantou-se reto, ajustando Elsie em seu quadril. "Chefe Swan," ele assentiu em cumprimento.

"Venha sentar-se um pouco," Charlie ofereceu, sacudindo a cabeça para a sala de estar.

"Hum. Ok, claro," Edward falou, soando nervoso.

Bella olhou para seu pai, certa de que ele faria algo que ela não aprovaria. Ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

Relutantemente, Bella os seguiu para a sala de estar.

Não começou mal. Charlie comentou que Leona era uma bebê adorável e feliz. Era meio surreal ouvir um garoto da sua idade falando com jeito de pai. Embaraçoso como era sendo uma das filhas na conversa, ela estava feliz por eles estarem unindo-se em relação a quão boas suas filhas eram.

Até, claro, Charlie dar seu passo. "Bella acabou de receber sua aceitação na USC," ele declarou.

Os olhos de Edward se abriram. "O-oh," ele gaguejou. "Bom, isso é maravilhoso. Parabéns."

"Obrigada," Bella murmurou, por algum motivo, não se sentindo tão feliz assim sobre a perspectiva.

"Quais são seus planos para o próximo ano?" Charlie perguntou inocentemente. Ele ignorou o olhar de Bella.

"Hum," Edward parou, esfregando a nuca. Ele finalmente suspirou. "Nada impressionante. Honestamente, senhor, eu só estou tentando passar pelo Ensino Médio agora. Depois, eu imagino fazer qualquer coisa que seja necessário para sair junto com Elsie da casa dos meus pais."

Charlie assentiu. "Bem, isso é admirável. Eu sei como é isso. Nunca pensei que seria um policial até ter uma mulher e um bebê para apoiar. Então, isso pareceu um trabalho bom e honesto."

Por alguma razão, as duas admissões assustaram Bella.

Ela nunca se perguntou quais sonhos Charlie tinha sacrificado para sustentá-la.

Ela e Edward nunca conversaram sobre os planos dele para o futuro.

Com uma pontada, ela percebeu que existia uma grande e real possibilidade de Edward ficar preso na cidadezinha de Forks pro resto da vida. O pensamento a deixou triste, mas ela tinha que reconhecer que tinha toda a probabilidade de ser verdadeira.

E aquilo, ela soube, tinha sido o objetivo de Charlie em começar toda aquela conversa.

_Mensagem recebi__d__a, pai,_ ela pensou quietamente enquanto ajudava Edward a juntar as coisas de Elsie.

* * *

**N/B:** A Bella de babá é a coisa mais meiga. Eu iria adorar passar um tempinho com a Elsie, pela descrição da autora, ela parece ser uma baby tão fofa. *-* Fico feliz pelos comentários e como a fic estar sendo bem vista, apesar de anônimos ignorante vindo nos xingar por demorar apenas um dia pra postagem; Gente assim deveria voltar pro parquinho já que não é maduro pra aceitar que temos uma vida fora da internet. O que importa é as pessoas que nos entendem e trata a fic com carinho. Até a próxima postagem :)

**N/T: **Gente, por favor, que coisa MAIS fofa a Bella com a Elsie! Adorei ver elas ficando 'amigas' hahaha. Lindas. E o Charlie... bem, eu só queria que ele entendesse que não é totalmente culpa do Edward ele ter uma filha, mas beleza.

Era pro capítulo ter saído hoje mais cedo, só que tive uns imprevistos aqui em casa (minha vó caiu da cama e quase quebrou o ombro D:) e tive que ajudar em quase tudo aqui em casa =/ Mas ela já tá bem, btw :D

Obrigada a quem comentou e mais uma vez, quem quiser receber spoiler e não tem conta no FF, é só deixar o email da seguinte maneira **primeiro(ponto/underline/qualquer coisa)segundo(arroba)email(ponto)com** okay? E obrigada a _Carol_ que deu um toque legal e já tentei dar um jeito nisso. Valeu, flor! E um recadinho pra Beatrice Moraes: no primeiro capítulo, eu escrevi assim _"__Ao todo, são 13 capítulos + epílogo + um bônus e se eu tiver um bom feedback, __**devo**__ postar toda semana."_ **Devo** postar, _não_ é o mesmo de **vou** postar. Beijos

Ah, e quem quiser, pode me seguir no twitter (_lolafragoso_) ou me fazer perguntas no ask fm - _ask(ponto)fm(barra)lolafragoso_ - sobre postagens e etc.

Beijos e até o próximo!

**Lola Prongs**


	6. Quando se trata de

**Capítulo 6:** Quando se trata de...

Edward estava de bom humor.

Ele estava de tão bom humor que, quando viu Bella em seu armário no final do corredor, ele não pensou duas vezes. Ele jogou um braço em volta dela, empurrando um papel em seu rosto. "Você vê isso? Você vê isso?"

Bella pulou, se assustou e então sorriu. "Hum. É um boletim."

"Sim. Está certo. Mas você vê essas letras?" Ele colocou seu outro braço pelo ombro dela para poder apontar para a página. "São todas notas de aprovação!"

O anúncio o deixou tão tonto que ele a beijou a bochecha – um beijo de pai que ele normalmente reservava para Elsie. Ele se afastou, um pouco surpreso consigo mesmo. Obviamente, pelos olhos arregalados dela e suas bochechas coradas, que ela estava igualmente surpresa.

Edward riu nervosamente, esfregando a nuca. "Então, eu estava pensando. Por que você não me deixa leva-la para sair? Talvez em Port Angeles."

O olhar no rosto de Bella era hilário, embora ainda assim tenha feito o coração dele se apertar levemente. "Oh. Hum. Quer dizer," ela gaguejou.

"Relaxe, Bella," ele disse com uma risada. "É só que eu não teria conseguido passar no semestre sem a sua ajuda. Eu gostaria de agradecê-la. Só isso."

O sorriso dela era tímido. "Oh. Certo. Sim. Isso parece divertido."

Edward sorriu largamente. Ela dizer sim pra ele o fez sentir-se bem, mesmo vindo com a condição de estarem indo como amigos.

**~0~**

No primeiro dia das férias de inverno, Edward e Bella encontravam-se à caminho de Port Angeles. Esme e Carlisle tinham pegado a bebê pelo dia inteiro, então eles tinham bastante tempo para passear. Para Edward, era a primeira vez que ele veria a 'cidade grande'.

Enquanto andavam juntos, eles riram do tamanho de Forks em comparação à cidade de que eles vinham: Chicago e Phoenix. Bella nunca tinha tido dificuldade em conversar com Edward. Nunca havia pausa na conversa.

Eles eram bons amigos.

No jantar, Edward a divertiu fingindo ler os pensamentos dos outros clientes. Ela riu muito quando ele mirou em um homem – um cara boêmio e musculoso – narrando o quanto ele estava desesperado para chegar em casa e encontrar seu gato.

Quando eles dirigiram de volta para a casa de Bella, Edward saiu do carro, acompanhando-a pelo caminho até a porta. Eles ainda estavam rindo e a última conversa foi morrendo conforme alcançaram a varanda.

"Obrigada pelo jantar," Bella disse calmamente, sentindo uma estranha espécie de puxão no coração. Ela percebeu que estava buscando mais conversa – ou uma desculpa para convidá-lo para entrar.

"É. Como eu disse, era o mínimo que podia fazer. Se você não tivesse me ajudado, acho que estaria no caminho de ser reprovado," ele disse com uma leve careta.

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Sério, qualquer amigo teria feito o mesmo."

Ele sorriu, tocando a ponta do nariz dela de brincadeira. "Jasper e Mike são meus amigos," ele disse quietamente. "Eles não pensaram em ajudar." Ele estendeu a mão novamente, seus dedos roçando a bochecha dela dessa vez. "Você realmente é a garota mais doce... a pessoa mais doce que eu já conheci."

Por razões que Bella não conseguia entender – seu cérebro tinha, de alguma forma, perdido a habilidade de processar pensamentos –, seu coração acelerou em seu peito. Um arrepio desceu por sua coluna, fazendo-a se endireitar.

Ele estava tão perto dela. Quando ele tinha chegado tão perto?

E por que os olhos dela pareciam estar em um loop sem fim? Olhando dos olhos para os lábios dele. Tinha algo novo na cor dos olhos dele, algo que fez cada célula dela consciente. O corpo dela estava gritando, esperando algo acontecer e até ele inclinar a cabeça, seus lábios parando a poucos centímetros dos dela, ela não sabia pelo que estava esperando.

Ele estava prestes a beijá-la.

E se ele não se movesse, ela iria beijá-lo.

As mãos dela estavam na cintura dele. Ela fechou os olhos.

Claro, foi exatamente naquele momento que a porta da frente abriu-se ruidosa. "Hey, crianças!" Charlie cumprimentou, sua voz mais alta que o normal. Ele apoiou-se casualmente no batente da porta, fingindo não notar como eles separaram-se rapidamente.

"Chefe Swan!" Edward exclamou. A voz dele rachando enquanto ele cambaleava alguns passos para trás. "Eu... uh... eu tenho... Eu tenho que ir." ele acenou um boa noite à Bella antes de sair apressadamente.

"É," Charlie disse ironicamente. "Acho que isso é o suficiente para suas visitinhas depois da escola," ele disse ao entrar em casa.

"O que?" Bella correu atrás dele, tentando afastar o estupor que tinha nublado sua mente. Certamente ele tinha que estar brincando. "Você está brincando comigo?"

"E eu não quero ver você tomando conta daquela garotinha de novo."

"Por que?" ela exigiu. "Nós não fizemos nada de errado."

"Não é sobre você estar fazendo algo errado," Charlie disse, sentando no sofá. "Isso não é uma punição. É só uma regra. Eu tenho sido muito legal em não te dar muitas regras. Acho que você deve concordar. Não vai te matar seguir só uma."

Bella olhou para seu pai. "Se fosse qualquer outro garoto, qualquer um menos Edward, nós estaríamos tendo essa conversa?"

Charlie franziu a sobrancelha e não respondeu.

"Foi o que pensei," Bella disse, bufando. "Isso não é justo, pai. Não tem nada acontecendo entre a gente."

"Eu não sei como você consegue dizer isso tão séria."

Bella corou. "Aquilo não... foi nada. Nada aconteceu."

"Ainda," Charlie falou rispidamente, cruzando os braços. "E é como isso irá permanecer." Ele apontou para ela. "Eu falo sério, Bells. Fique longe dele. Ele não serve pra você."

"Ele é meu amigo! O que você acha que vai acontecer aqui? Quer dizer, e daí que nós quase nos beijamos? Quem se importa?" Ela agachou-se, ainda o olhando fixamente. "O que, ele comete um erro e não merece amigos? Só porque ele tem um bebê? Por que isso importa tanto?"

"Porque bebês mudam tudo, Bella. Você não entende. Você não pensa em ninguém, só em você, mas está tudo bem. Mas não é como ele pensa." Charlie suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Eu sei que você acha que eu não tenho nenhuma simpatia por ele, mas eu tenho. Ele é muito jovem, ele está com medo e ele está passando por isso sozinho. Você acha que ele não se pergunta como seria a vida se a filha dele tivesse uma mãe?"

Bella tropeçou para trás, a garganta apertada. "Minha nossa. Eu não estou tentando ser a mãe de ninguém. Edward não pensa em mim assim."

"Não se iluda," Charlie disse, sua voz um pouco mais gentil. "O que você tem feito por ele - ajudando-o com as aulas e com a filha dele - é o que pais, parceiros fazem um pelo outro. Tenho certeza que ele acha que seus sentimentos por você são reais, mas ele está preso em um sonho. Não fique perdida também. Você tem toda uma vida pela frente. Você não precisa se amarrar em um garoto de 18 anos e sua bebê."

"Você está exagerando," Bella disse entre dentes.

"Talvez," Charlie admitiu. "Mas aqui está um fato: crianças complicam tudo. Esse é o pacote que vem com ele. Não é justo, mas é assim. E está bem. Está bem escolher um cara com uma filha... Mas não quando você tem tanto pela frente. Então, enquanto eu ainda tenho alguma autoridade, você não irá vê-lo fora da escola."

**~0~**

"É insano! Quer dizer, ele não percebe que sou uma adulta?"

Edward fez uma careta, assistindo Bella irritada. Ela o tinha mandado um sms pedindo para ele encontrá-la no trabalho, para contar as novidades. Charlie não podia impedi-lo de ir à Newton's, afinal.

Por um longo momento, Edward não disse nada, balançando Elsie em seu quadril. Um fogo de indignação ardeu em seu estômago e ele se irritou com a implicância do Chefe. Como se só a sua presença fosse tirar Bella da linha.

Mas...

Suspirando, Edward alisou uma mexa de Elsie para trás. "Você é uma adulta," ele concordou. "Mas também a garotinha dele."

Os olhos de Bella voaram para os dele, estreitando-se. "Você está dizendo que concorda com ele?"

"Em teoria." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu sei o que pareço, Bella."

"E eu tenho idade suficiente para tomar minhas próprias decisões," Bella argumentou, cruzando os braços. "Tenho idade suficiente para decidir por mim mesma se você é uma má influência."

"Não é assim que os pais pensam," Edward disse ironicamente. De novo, ele suspirou, tentando sorrir, embora seu coração estava pesado. "Olha, isso vai passar," ele disse, passando a mão pelo balcão para cobrir a dela.

Um pequeno arrepio passou por ele quando eles se tocaram.

Ele não podia negar que queria tocá-la de novo, como ele tinha na noite anterior.

Ele tinha pensado sobre o quase beijo a noite toda.

Mas ele não podia. Charlie estava certo em uma coisa. Edward era um pacote e ele sabia disso. Qualquer relacionamento que ele tivesse não podia ser um namorico de Ensino Médio com nenhuma responsabilidade. Mesmo se Bella quisesse isso - e ela não tinha dado nenhuma indicação de que queria - Edward queria o melhor pra ela.

"Apenas faça o que ele disse," Edward continuou, sua voz suave. "Ele vai se amenizar quando ver que realmente não tem nada com o que se preocupar."

Bella olhou pra ele, e por meio segundo, ele pensou que viu algo como dor passar pelo rosto dela, antes dela abaixar a cabeça. Ela respirou fundo, obviamente descontente, mas assentiu. "Você está certo. Ele vai ver que está exagerando."

Balançando a cabeça, ela abaixou-se atrás do balcão, voltando com dois presentes bem embrulhados. Envergonhada, ela os empurrou para ele. "Eu ia te dar isso mais pra perto do Natal, mas aqui está."

"Ah, Bella. Você não tinha que-"

"Eu não tenho que fazer nada que eu não queira," ela interrompeu. "Um é para Elsie."

Ouvindo seu nome e vendo os presentes, Elsie esticou-se para eles, animada.

"Ainda não, leãozinho," Edward advertiu, colocando os presentes seguramente em baixo de seu outro braço.

Para distraí-la, ele vagou um pouco para longe, indo para um quadro com os empregados. Ele apontou para Mike. "Você lembra dele? Ele foi em casa semana passada."

Elsie colocou dois dedos na boca, estudando a foto. Finalmente, ela ergueu as mãos. "Não!"

Edward riu. "O nome dele é Mike. My..." ele soou.

"My," ela repetiu.

"Ke," Edward fez um forte som com o K.

"My!" Elsie insistiu.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Perto o suficiente." Ele apontou para uma foto de Bella. "Quem é essa?"

"Ma!" a bebê gritou animadamente e apontou para Bella no balcão. Ma, Ma, Ma." Ela esticou-se no colo de Edward, estendendo-se para Bella que estava encarando-a de volta com olhos arregalados em choque.

Subitamente nervoso, Edward riu, tentando fazer piada disso. "Oh, Elsie. Vamos lá. Você sabe que essa é a Bella. Bell-a," ele pronunciou intencionalmente.

Elsie fez uma careta, lutando nos braços dele. "Ma!"

Rolando os olhos, Edward limpou a garganta, sentindo-se bastante desconfortável. "Eu vou indo. Vejo você online, ok?"

Parecendo incapaz de falar, Bella apenas assentiu.

**~0~**

Quando a escola voltou, Edward notou que Bella estava muito quieta. Ela dizia oi e respondia quando ele falava, mas era óbvio que seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar.

Preocupado, Edward pegou a mão dela em seu pulso, levando-a para longe da cafeteria para poderem conversar em uma das salas vazias.

"O que está errado?" ele exigiu quando estavam finalmente estavam sozinhos.

Ela não se incomodar em negar que algo estava errado disse muito. Em vez disso, ela suspirou, rolando uma maçã pela sua mesa apaticamente. "Eu não me inscrevi apenas para a USC," ela disse finalmente. "Eu me inscrevi para a UDub*****, também."

*****_Universidade de Washington_

"Oh," Edward falou bobamente, piscando e sentindo como se tivesse perdido parte da conversa. "Pensei que você quisesse sair de Washington."

"Eu também pensei." Ela olhou para longe, não o encarando. "Eu recebi uma carta de aceitação de UDub alguns dias atrás. E eu estive pensando... e se eu não fosse embora?"

Edward puxou uma respiração.

De alguma forma, ele entendeu o que ela estava falando. Existia algo ali entre eles. Ele estava tentando não pensar sobre isso desde que isso se tornou óbvio no dia que eles passaram em Port Angeles. Ele estava tentando dizer a si mesmo que estava delirando. Ele era uma amiga. Nada mais.

Ele fechou os olhos com força.

Por um minuto, seus sonhos idiotas tomaram conta dele. E se?

E se eles explorassem essa coisa que não era mais do que suspeitas no momento? E se eles pudessem ter algo – algo bom?

Uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, segurando sua filhinha nos braços logo após saber da sua existência, Edward tinha se rendido ao pensamento dramático e auto piedoso de que a vida dele tinha acabado. Todos os sonhos que ele tinha foram frustrados – seus planos para o futuro, ainda vagos naquele tempo, foram mudados. E ele provavelmente nunca teria uma namorada, porque quem iria querer um garoto idiota com um bebê?

E se Bella quisesse ele - eles?

Rapidamente, Edward balançou aquele pensamento pra longe antes que pudesse criar raiz, antes que ele fosse egoísta. Ele soltou um suspiro, traçando os arranhados na mesa velha onde vários alunos antes dele haviam gravado iniciais ou desenhos aleatórios.

"Você tem que ir para a Califórnia," ele disse finalmente. "É o que você quer. É o que você sempre quis."

Ela soltou um suspiro lento e triste. "É. Eu sei."

Eles ficaram quietos, o silêncio anormalmente pesado entre eles. Havia um gosto amargo na boca de Edward, remorso fazendo o estômago dele agitar-se desconfortavelmente. A comida que ele levara a sala parecia desagradável para ele agora.

Ele queria ser um adolescente normal.

Edward engoliu com dificuldade, sentindo-se culpado porque, apesar das complicações que ela havia trazido à vida dele, como ele poderia se arrepender de sua doce garotinha?

Ele não se arrependia. Ele não podia. A vida dele estava apenas em um caminho diferente, e ele sabia muito bem que não podia sempre ter tudo o que queria. Ninguém podia.

Levantando-se, ele foi para o lado de Bella e passou um braço pelos ombros dela. "Espero que isso não soe brega, mas estou orgulhoso de você. Você irá fazer grandes coisas."

Ela rolou os olhos, um sorriso pequeno puxando os cantos dos lábios dela. "Isso é brega," ela disse suavemente, levantando-se.

Eles olharam um para o outro por um momento e eles pareceram se mover juntos, os dois enrolando os braços ao redor do outro.

Carlisle tinha dito uma vez à Edward que cada vida tinha um número notável de vezes em que você não saberia o que fazer – momentos em que você iria por um caminho ou outro caminho diferente, mudando sua vida em um instante. Às vezes, ele disse, essas escolhas eram claras e suas decisões intencionais. Na maioria das vezes, entretanto, elas passariam apenas para serem reconhecidas no retrospecto.

Edward compreendeu que a vida dele – a vida de Bella – tinha pausado estranhamente em um desses momentos. Ele não tinha reconhecido isso até esse momento, mas ele sabia que estava perdendo algo. O que era, ele não poderia dizer. Eles não tiveram tempo de definir.

Respirando fundo, Edward deixou Bella ir.

* * *

**N/T:** Olá gente! Primeiro post de 2013, yay! Feliz Ano Novo! *-*

Minha beta, a Thamires, tá sem internet, então eu mesma tive que betar esse capítulo. Espero que esteja bom rs.

Bom, como puderam perceber, Edward e Bella quase (droga) se beijaram. E Charlie passou para um novo nível de implicância. Mas... talvez isso seja bom *cofcof* hahaha. Algo vai acontecer no próximo capítulo, alguém imagina o que é? (Nops, não é beijo! hehe)

Obrigada a todo mundo que comentou e continuamos com aquilo: quem quiser spoiler e não tem conta no FF, deixa email daquela forma lindinha pro FF não bloquear ;D

Até o próximo!

**Lola Prongs**


	7. Colocando o papo em dia

**Capítulo 7: **Colocando o papo em dia

**~Quatro anos e meio depois~**

"Acho que é a última caixa, Bells."

Bella olhou para o corredor, observando seu pai colocar a caixa mencionada na entrada enquanto descansava um minuto. "Obrigada, pai!" ela falou. "Eu estava prestes a pedir uma pizza."

"Parece bom. Eu pego."

"Pai! A entrega é-"

"Eu pego, Bella," ele repetiu, não deixando espaço para argumento.

Bella rolou os olhos. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam. Charlie Swan odiava pagar por entrega.

Quando Charlie saiu, Bella se ocupou em desempacotar. Em uma das caixas, ela parou quando puxou uma colagem emoldurada. Tinha sido um presente de Alice quando eles se formaram no Ensino Médio. A maioria eram fotos do último ano - a última parte quando Bella tinha sido um pouco mais sociável. No final, o grupo incluía Alice, Jasper, Jessica, Mike, Edward e Bella.

A foto do meio era, de longe, a preferida de Bella. Era de todos os seis vestidos com a feia e amarela beca de formatura. Em pé em uma cadeira à frente deles, mantendo-se firmada pelas mãos do pai em seus ombros, estava Leona Cullen, toda sorrisos, ostentando a pequena beca amarela que Alice tinha feito para ela.

Depois de Bella ter decidido ir para USC, ela e Edward tinham feito um esforço consciente para serem parte do grande grupo. Edward tinha contado a eles seu segredo, que Leona era sua filha, não sua irmã, e eles a adotaram como uma mascote.

Edward estava certo. Uma vez que eles começaram a passar tempo com o grupo todo e não só um com o outro, Charlie acalmou-se consideravelmente. Os amigos incluíam Leona em seus planos, fazendo com que fosse mais fácil para Edward aproveitar um pouco de tempo livre. Foi um semestre divertido, ao todo.

Bella não se lembrava muito da formatura. Uma memória que tinha permanecido foi de quando alguém - Edward - enrolou os braços ao redor dela por trás fazendo um arrepio descer por sua coluna e o tempo parar.

"Obrigado," ele sussurrou, seus lábios contra a orelha dela. "Eu nunca teria conseguido chegar aqui sem você."

Todos eles estavam felizes naquele dia.

Mas no final do verão, cinco dos seis deixaram Forks e Edward para trás. Ah, verdade, nos anos seguintes, Mike e Jessica retornaram, mas Edward nunca tinha saído.

Bella tinha. Califórnia tinha sido boa para ela, a faculdade tinha sido uma boa experiência. Agora ela estava de volta à Washington com um Diploma em Bacharel, um emprego novo e um sólido plano para o futuro.

Alice e Jasper tinham ido para o Sul, mas comentaram no seu status no Facebook que eles iriam vê-la no Natal quando eles fossem visitar a família. Mike e Jessica tinham comentado que eles deveriam se encontrar logo.

Edward permaneceu um mistério.

Eles mantiveram contato através dos anos, claro. Facebook e gtalk fizeram isso fácil o suficiente.

Logo após eles se formarem, Charlie tinha ajudado Edward a conseguir um emprego no _Olympic Corrections Center_ como um Assistente de Serviços. Não era um ótimo trabalho, mas pagava melhor do que a pizzaria jamais pagaria. Foi o suficiente para que ele tivesse seu próprio apartamento - só ele e Elsie.

Eles haviam se visto algumas vezes, brevemente, quando Bella ficava com Charlie em Forks por algumas semanas no verão, mas nos últimos dois anos ela havia ficado na Califórnia para trabalhar. Em geral, Bella tinha acompanhado a vida de Edward como sua geração estava acostumada: pelo Facebook.

Mas havia um bom tempo desde a última vez que ele tinha postado. Parecia que toda a classe de formandos dela tinha algo à dizer sobre ela estar voltando para Washington, mas Edward tinha ficado em silêncio.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas, perguntando-se porque isso a deixou exageradamente desconfortável.

A porta da frente abrindo-se de novo a distraiu dos pensamentos. Ela colocou-os de lado enquanto sentava-se para jantar com seu pai.

A vida era complicada. Ele provavelmente tinha ficado muito ocupado para o Facebook. Só isso.

**~0~**

Edward olhou pelo retrovisor, vendo que no rosto de sua filha ainda estava presente um olhar furioso, o lábio inferior dela formando um beicinho e os braços cruzados teimosamente no peito. Ele resistiu a vontade de suspirar.

Ela parecia muito com a mãe naquela momento.

"Vê pela janela ai? Aquela vai ser sua nova escola. Olha o parquinho, Elsie. É bem maior que a de Forks," ele tentou.

"Eu não me importo!" a menina resmungou. "Eu gosto da de Forks. Eu quero ir pra casa. Eu quero vovô e a vovó e Emmy."

"Eu sei, baby," ele disse com um suspiro. "As coisas vão ser melhores aqui. Você vai ver."

Lembrando-se da reunião que ele tinha comparecido naquela manhã, Edward teve que esconder a careta.

Ele esperava poder cumprir a promessa à sua filha.

Mais ou menos um quarteirão depois da escola primária onde Elsie começaria o jardim de infância, Edward parou no estacionamento da faculdade North Seattle Community. Sendo verão, a área estava bastante vazia. As aulas de verão ainda não tinham começado, mas a pequena creche no centro do campus estava aberta.

Em vez de se soltar dos limites de seu assento de segurança, Elsie continuou fazendo beicinho até que Edward, rolando os olhos, a puxou para fora do carro. Ela andou com ele uma vez que ele a colocou no chão, segurando a mão dela.

Respirando fundo, Edward tentou dissipar a tensão que restou depois do encontro que tinha ido e das notícias que tinha recebido naquela manhã. Esse era o começo de algo novo - algo bom. Ele não ia deixar nada atrapalhar a chance de proporcionar uma vida melhor para ele e sua filha.

"Estarei atendendo o senhor em alguns minutos," uma mulher morena de óculos falou quando ele entrou pela porta.

Ele assentiu, disposto a esperar, antes de registrar com quem a mulher estava falando. "Bella?" ele perguntou, incrédulo.

A cabeça dela voou na direção dele, seus olhos abertos tanto quanto os dele deviam estar. "Edward?" Seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso brilhante enquanto andava até ele, o apertando em um abraço e ele envolvia seu braço livre ao redor dela. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Rindo, Edward gesticulou para a garotinha que os espiava com olhos curiosos. "Estou matriculando Elsie aqui, espero."

"Oi!" Elsie falou, oferecendo a mão para Bella. "Eu sou Elsie. Tenho cinco anos. Eu vou ter seis logo, no entanto. Quem é você?"

"Eu sou Bella. Sou uma das professoras aqui. Mas eu sei quem você é. Você e eu costumávamos ser boas amigas," ela disse gentilmente.

"Você não se lembra da Bella? Nós jantamos com ela uh..."

"Isso foi há quase três anos atrás," Bella disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Edward esfregou a nuca. "O tempo voa, não é?"

A mulher que tinha falado com ele antes limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção deles. Bella se assustou levemente. "Oh, me desculpe, Angela. Eu só fiquei surpresa de ver Edward aqui." Ela olhou para ele, curiosidade em seu rosto. "Pensei que ele ainda estava em Forks, em primeiro lugar."

"Longa história," Edward disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Mas sim, eu sou Edward Cullen. Essa é minha filha, Leona."

"Eu gosto mais de Elsie," Elsie falou, enrugando o nariz. São minhas ni-niciais. L de Leona e C de Caitlyn e também Cullen."

"Bom, prazer conhecê-los, Elsie, Edward. Meu nome é Angela. Edward porque você não vem até aqui para conversarmos sobre a papelada? Elsie, aposto que Bella iria adorar te dar um tour."

Edward olhou para Bella, que sorriu largamente para a garotinha, segurando a mão dela. "Você ainda gosta de tocar música?" Bella perguntou.

Foi a coisa certa a dizer. Os olhos de Elsie se abriram e ela assentiu. "Papai me ensinou a tocar piano na casa da vovó. Eu posso tocar um monte de músicas."

"Excelente!" Bella se entusiasmou. "Acontece que temos um pequeno piano especificamente para músicos maravilhosos como você. Quer dar uma olhada?"

Pulando, Elsie foi com Bella prontamente, deixando Edward encarando-as, se perguntando para onde aquela adolescente que não tinha muita paciência para crianças tinha ido.

**~0~**

"Eu ainda não acredito o quão grande ela está," Bella murmurou. Ela estava apoiando a cabeça em uma mão, olhando para onde Elsie estava brincando no playground interno no McDonald's que ela e Edward tinham combinado de se encontrar naquela noite.

Edward deu um sorriso torto. "Bom, isso nos faz dois. E eu a vejo todos os dias."

"Quer dizer, eu vejo suas fotos no Facebook. Ainda assim, é diferente." Ela voltou a atenção para ele. "Então, falando em Facebook. Pensei que você tivesse sumido da face da Terra. Não vejo uma atualização sua há eras."

"Você está me _stalkeando_ no Facebook, Swan?", ele provocou.

Bella rolou os olhos. "Você viu _A Rede Social_? Essa é a grande razão do Facebook ter sido criado," ela apontou. "Mas sério, quando eu postei que estava voltando para Washington, todos do nosso antigo grupo responderam... menos você."

"Não, eu perdi esse post," ele disse suavemente. "Eu não tenho estado online há tempos. A vida ficou agitada muito subitamente. Bom, mais agitada que o normal."

"Obviamente."

"Eu tenho procurado por um emprego em Seattle por anos, mas eu não poderia pegar qualquer emprego – não se eu queria chegar a algum lugar. Forks não tem as fontes que preciso," ele disse, desenhando círculos apaticamente no papel do seu hambúrguer usando uma batata frita e ketchup.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos, Bella lembrou-se da sua triste percepção de que Edward talvez nunca saísse de Forks. Ela sentiu uma onda de calor e orgulho. Ele tinha feito isso contra todas as probabilidades e ele ainda era bem jovem.

"Então," ele continuou. "Há algumas semanas atrás, eu soube desse emprego. Não é nada especial – uma posição de suporte ao consumidor, de verdade – mas o importante é que é perto da faculdade comunitária e uma ótima escola para Elsie, é flexível o suficiente para eu buscar Elsie na escola todo dia e deixa-la na creche e eu posso me telecomunicar com o trabalho duas vezes por semana, então posso ter aulas nesses dias."

"Isso é realmente fantástico," Bella falou genuinamente. "Estou feliz em saber que seu desaparecimento do Facebook é devido a coisas positivas."

Edward fez uma careta. "Bom... não são apenas coisas positivas."

"O que está errado?"

"Potencialmente nada," ele admitiu. "Mas... Victoria foi solta da prisão há uns oito meses atrás," ele disse suavemente.

"Oh..."

"É. Ela começou a me ligar. Perguntando se podia falar com Elsie. Ela até me pediu para levá-la até Chicago." Sua voz estava dura ao falar e Bella se viu tocando a mão tensa dele. Ele respirou fundo, seus olhos faiscando de raiva. "Semana passada ela se mudou para Seattle também," ele disse tenso.

"Oh, Edward."

Ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo um esforço visível para se acalmar. "Isso é, provavelmente, horrível de se dizer, mas eu esperava... Quer dizer, ela não tentou entrar em contato conosco em anos... Eu esperava que isso significasse que ela não queria Elsie. Que ela nos deixaria em paz."

"Espere. Você quer dizer que ela quer a custódia?" Bella perguntou. Fúria brotando nela com a ideia.

Edward assentiu. "Ela está fazendo todos os processos legais. Enquanto ela estava em liberdade condicional nesses últimos meses, ela começou a pagar todas as suas multas, incluindo o apoio à criança que o juiz a mandou pagar." Ele bufou. "Ela até teve algumas aulas de maternidade."

Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Essa manhã, um juiz daqui concedeu à ela visitas supervisionadas uma vez por semana, por três meses. Depois disso, ela quer reexaminar."

"Legalmente, vocês poderiam acabar dividindo a custódia," Bella disse alto, processando.

"Certo," ele disse, inclinando a cabeça para ela. "Você quase soa como se soubesse por experiência."

"Não por experiência própria. Estou começando meu Mestrado em trabalho social," ela explicou. "Meu Bacharel é em desenvolvimento infantil, então acho que posso dizer que estou esperando trabalhar com casos como o seu." Ela suspirou, franzindo os lábios ao pensar por um momento. "Na verdade, eu estive em contato com várias pessoas na agência - você sabe, de onde o trabalho social vem? É lá que eu quero trabalhar, eventualmente, então eu fiz alguns contatos." Ela batucou os dedos na mesa. "Acho que vou pedi-la para dar uma olhada em seu caso."

"Você não precisa fazer isso," Edward disse rapidamente.

"Não é problema nenhum. Eu não estou pedindo nada suspeito," Bella acalmou. "Eu só quero ter certeza de você está sendo assessorado pela melhor pessoa possível."

"Isso é muito legal da sua parte, Bella," ele disse suavemente, seu tom apreciativo.

Ela olhou para baixo, sorrindo. "É pra isso que são os amigos, certo?" Ela deixou aquilo pairar no ar por um tempo antes de continuar. "Falando nisso, eu sei que nós dois temos trabalho e faculdade e você tem Elsie, mas talvez pudéssemos sair alguma dia." Ela o olhou subitamente. "A menos que isso interfira em, uh, alguém?"

Ele riu. "Talvez você não seja uma stalker experiente no Facebook, afinal," ele disse levemente. "Não tem ninguém."

"Alguma razão particular pra isso, se você não se importa de eu perguntar?"

"Você quer dizer, além do fato de estar trabalhando o tempo inteiro e ter uma criança?" Edward perguntou ironicamente. "Não tem ninguém em Forks pra mim," ele disse, fazendo uma careta.

"Você e Jéssica tiveram um encontro há um tempo atrás, não tiveram?"

"Oh, Deus," Edward murmurou, as mãos cobrindo os olhos em exasperação. "Aquela foi uma péssima ideia." Ele suspirou. "Os últimos dois anos... Bem, é verdade o que dizem, acho. Um cara com um bebê parece provocar coisas nas mulheres," ele admitiu timidamente. "Pelo menos desde que eu não tenho mais 18."

"Ah, é. Eu sei. Pais que amam suas crianças são quentes," Bella disse, assentindo.

Ele olhou por baixo dos longos cílios, a expressão provocativa dele fazendo o coração dela falhar. "Você está dando em cima de mim, Bella?"

"Oh! Eu... Er... Eu," ela tropeçou, corando furiosamente.

Ele riu. "Relaxa." Ele riu de novo, extremamente divertido. "Você quer ouvir uma história estranha? Mais ou menos dois meses depois do meu encontro com Jessica, a _mãe_ dela começou a flertar comigo sempre que eu ia depositar meu cheque."

"O que?"

"Exatamente." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu finalmente consegui arranjar o meu depósito direto."

"Não o culpo," Bella murmurou. "Bem, tem muito mais, er, opção em Seattle, de qualquer forma."

Edward balançou a mão. "Não é minha preocupação principal, mas você está certa." Ele sorriu gentilmente. "Nunca se sabe."

* * *

**N/T:** Oi gente!

Mais um capítulo e novamente, eu tive que revisar por mim mesma, ou seja, qualquer errinho, desconsidere! haha

Viram? A surpresinha que eu disse é essa da passagem de tempo. Sinceramente, acho que foi bom. Agora eles são maduros e nada (aka Charlie) pode implicar com qualquer relacionamento que eles tiverem hehehe. E bom, lembram quando falei da Victoria? É, descobriram porque eu falei isso. Alguma dúvida de que ela vai ser um pé no saco? Pois é lol. E quem achou uma grande surpresa a Bella ter ficado tão interessada em crianças a ponto de fazer faculdade disso? hahaha, quem diria hein?!

Enfim, obrigada a todo mundo que comentou! *-* E de novo, quem quiser spoiler sem ter conta no FF, já sabe ;D

_**Recadinho básico:**_ quinta feira é meu aniversário, então talvez o capítulo atrase um pouco, ok? Mas ele vem logo!

Beijos

**Lola Prongs**


	8. Inevitável

**Capítulo 8:** Inevitável

Quando o resto das crianças foi brincar do lado de fora, Bella se surpreendeu ao se virar e encontrar uma delas perdida na pequena mesa das crianças.

Elsie estava dobrada em cima da mesa, suas sobrancelhas comicamente franzidas e a língua saindo do canto da boca em consternação enquanto ela rabiscava numa folha de papel. Com a expressão tão feroz e o cabelo vermelho flutuando ao redor do rosto, ela parecia com uma criança guerreira - quase perigosa se não fosse tão fofa.

Cuidadosamente, Bella andou até ela, se ajoelhando e espalhando as mãos nas costas da menina. "Hey, Elsie. Quer me contar sobre seu desenho?"

Ela franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça, pegando um giz de cera vermelho. Tinham três pessoas em forma de palito na folha. Duas eram do tamanho de um adulto e a outra era obviamente uma criança. A figura da criança estava praticamente em cima da figura mais alta, que estava decorada com um cabelo curto e castanho. A outra figura estava no canto da página. A mão usada para desenhar aquela figura foi claramente mais pesada, e ela tinha madeixas vermelhas e longas.

"Ok," Bella disse lentamente, esfregando as costas dela em círculos suaves. "Você quer falar sobre alguma outra coisa?"

Elsie colocou o giz de cera para baixo e olhou para frente, as mãos cruzadas na mesa. "Bella? Mamães podem levar seus filhos para qualquer lugar, certo?"

A voz dela estava baixa e fina, tremendo como se ela fosse começar a chorar a qualquer momento. Bella passou os dedos pelo cabelo dela, confortando.

"Bem, a maioria das mães e pais podem levar os filhos a qualquer lugar, sim," ela disse cuidadosamente, adivinhando de onde aquela conversa estava vindo. "Sua mamãe tem regras diferentes, no entanto, lembra? É por isso que a senhorita Carmem tem que estar lá quando você e sua mãe tem encontros."

A garotinha ainda estava anormalmente quieta, mas ela pegou o giz de cera, começando a colocar mais cachos suaves na cabeça da figura da criança - ela, Bella imaginou.

"Elsie, algo aconteceu com a mamãe que você queira falar?"

Os olhos da criança ficaram grandes e vítreos. "Eu não quero deixar o papai com raiva," ela sussurrou finalmente.

"Seu pai nunca ficaria com raiva de você por algo que sua mãe disse," Bella a acalmou.

"Não de mim," Elsie estourou com uma pitada de sua petulância típica. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, o lábio inferior saltando para frente. "Ele fica com raiva de falar dela. Toda vez que ele tem que falar dela com outra pessoa, ele faz uma cara assim." Ela fez uma careta que parecia mais um gorila de beicinho. Bella teve que cobrir a boca com a mão para esconder o sorriso.

"E então, eu ouvi ele falando com a vovó. Ele disse que ela quer minha cus... cus... cus-tódi. E eu perguntei à Alec o que isso significa e ele disse que significa que você mora com a mamãe ou o papai que tem cus-tódi."

Os lábios de Bella se contraíram para baixo. Alec era outro aluno da creche. Seus pais estavam passando por um divórcio conturbado e uma horrível batalha de custódia.

Elsie continuou, visivelmente ficando mais chateada pelo momento. "E então, mamãe fica falando sobre Chicago. Ela disse que eu nasci lá. E ela disse que eu ia adorar isso e aquilo e isso." Ela olhou para cima, os olhos abertos e cheios de lágrimas. "Eu não quero ir, Bella. Eu não quero ir pra Chicago. Eu não quero deixar o papai."

"Oh, querida," Bella murmurou, pegando a criança infeliz nos braços. Elsie agarrou-se à ela, tremendo e fungando, a cabeça nos ombros de Bella.

Tinham se passado dois meses desde que Victoria tinha ganhado direitos de visitas supervisadas e limitadas. Bella tinha saído com Edward algumas vezes e, quando o assunto surgiu, ele relutantemente admitiu que Victoria poderia não ser horrível. Elsie gostava dela bastante. Elas se divertiam, mas então, Victoria só a via em lugares divertidos: parques, restaurantes de fast food e lugares semelhantes.

Segurando Elsie à distância de um braço, Bella cuidadosamente enxugou suas lágrimas, olhando em seus olhos. "Não é algo que ela possa fazer assim, Elsie. Não se preocupe, ok?" Ela esperou a garotinha assentir antes de continuar. "Eu acho que você deveria contar à seu pai, no entanto." Havia muita coisa Bella não poderia contar à Elsie que seria melhor se ela soubesse - como o fato de que provavelmente seria um longo tempo - ou nunca - antes de Victoria ter alguma quantidade significativa de custódia.

Embora ela sabia que a ideia de que Victoria teria a filha dele por qualquer quantidade de tempo deixaria Edward louco.

Levantando-se, Bella estendeu a mão para Elsie. "Venha, querida. Vamos lá para fora, ok?"

Fungando mais uma vez - e alto -, Elsie pegou a mão dela, assentindo.

**~0~**

"Cristo, eu sabia que isso tava bem demais," Edward murmurou, esfregando as mãos nos olhos.

Ele parecia tão cansado, Bella pensou com uma pontada. Exausto - quase como ele tinha estado naquelas primeiras semanas em Forks quando Elsie não estava dormindo durante a noite e ele tinha que acordar para escola todas as manhãs.

Ele ainda se esforçava demais. Ele se jogou no novo trabalho e na faculdade de cabeça. E, claro, tinha essa coisa toda com Victoria para lidar agora. O pobre homem mal tinha tempo de respirar.

"Hey, isso pode não ser nada," Bella disse quietamente. "Crianças interpretam mal conversas o tempo todo. É completamente lógico para Victoria falar de Chicago."

Edward não disse nada. Ele olhou para onde Elsie estava correndo junto com Alec e sua irmã, Jane. "Estou mais incomodado porque perdi algo," ele admitiu suavemente. "A última visita dela com Victoria foi há dois dias. Ela tem estado chateada por dois dias e eu não notei?"

"Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo." Bella afagou seu braço, apertando seu pulso brevemente.

"Eu não estou sendo duro o suficiente comigo," ele disse, cruzando os braços. "Me pergunte quantas vezes a gente comeu fast food nos últimos dois meses," ele disse ironicamente. "Ou como eu tenho lutado com deveres de casa do primeiro ano porque estou tentando entrar no ritmo da escola de novo."

"Bem, exatamente. Edward, você não pode fazer tudo." Ela soltou a respiração, pensando. "Ouça, porque você não vem em minha casa essa noite? Você e Elsie. Só relaxe e tire da cabeça... tudo isso por uma noite. Me deixe fazer seu jantar."

"Você não tem que-"

"Eu não tenho que fazer nada que eu não queira," ela interrompeu. Inclinando a cabeça, ela sorriu para ele. "Sim, eu sei disso. Aprendi isso quando era mais nova."

"Bella, você não deveria-"

"Edward," ela interrompeu de novo, colocando a mão na boa dele. Ela o olhou. "Me deixe fazer algo legal pra você. Afinal, você me levou pra jantar semana passada."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, a expressão irônica, mas divertida. "É, grande jantar. Eu tinha um cupom de compre um, ganhe um grátis no Subway, e Elsie não come um inteiro. Ainda. Que jantar elegante."

"Sou indiferente. É isso o que amigos fazem um para o outro, certo? Então deixe-me ser sua amiga."

O sorriso de resposta dele foi suave. "Bella, você sempre teve uma versão distorcida do que amigos fazem um pelo outro."

**~0~**

Bella não era como os outros amigos dele em nada.

Quando Mike o visitou poucas semanas antes, ele tinha, na maior parte, apenas tolerado Elsie como a maioria das pessoas toleravam os bichos de estimação dos amigos. Ele afagou a cabeça dela e a distraiu com algo brilhoso.

Edward tentou não levar pro lado pessoal.

Alguns de seus amigos eram melhores com Elsie. Alice e Jasper, quando tiveram oportunidade de visitar Forks há alguns anos antes, tinham incluído Elsie como se ela fosse parte do pequeno grupo, brincando e conversando como se ela fosse uma adulta e não um pequeno bebê.

Mas ninguém tratava Elsie do jeito que Bella tratava.

Ele apoiou a cabeça no sofá, ouvindo ela andar pelo quarto. Ela sempre tinha sido natural com a filha dele. Oh, é verdade que ela sentia-se estranha no começo, quando eles eram adolescentes, mas ela não parecia perceber o quão facilmente ela segurava Elsie - como se ela soubesse naturalmente.

E ali estava ela tomando conta dela novamente.

Bella surgiu do quarto com um pequeno sorriso. "Ela caiu rápido no sono."

Edward gemeu. "Era disso que eu estava com medo," ele suspirou. "Ela fica realmente rabugenta quando a acordo para ir à algum lugar."

Ao sentar ao lado dele no sofá, a expressão dela estava um pouco hesitante, quase tímida. "Você não precisa ir embora agora," ela disse quietamente. "Quer dizer, a menos que você não ache a companhia desejável."

Com aquilo, ele realmente riu. "Bem o contrário, na verdade."

Os dois pararam quando perceberam o que ele tinha dito. Edward fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. "Eu, hum...," ele gaguejou. "Então, como você, senhoria eu-não-gosto-de-crianças, acabou fazendo o que faz? E você quer trabalhar com crianças problemáticas, também."

"Humm." Bella piscou, tentando se situar na conversa. "Bem, isso foi sua culpa. Sua e da Elsie."

"Sério?"

"É. Quero dizer, vamos lá. Que adolescente realmente sabe o que quer da vida?" Ela apontou. "Você me fez pensar em crianças de um jeito que eu nunca tinha pensado. Elas são criaturinhas fascinantes."

Edward bufou. "Você os faz parecer animais de zoológico," ele disse, rindo levemente.

Bella rolou os olhos. "Então, eu fiz um curso de desenvolvimento infantil e então outro. E quando eu tive que declarar minha especialização, eu comecei a pensar em todas as crianças como Elsie."

"Como Elsie?"

"Onde ela estaria se ela não tivesse você? Ou se você não quisesse a tarefa de cuidar dela? Nem todos os garotos de 17 anos fariam o que você fez."

Edward ficou calado. Ele tinha pensado muito nisso. E se o Serviço de Proteção à Criança não tivesse sido capaz de encontrá-lo - se Victoria não tivesse dado o nome dele à filha? "Eu não conseguiria fazer isso," ele murmurou, seu tom veemente. "Eu nunca poderia fazer o que você faz - ser uma assistente social. Eu não conseguiria ver todos aqueles pais que fodem tudo - batem nos filhos... ou pior - e sentar lá, trabalhando para ajudá-los a ter os filhos de volta."

"Não é fácil," ela admitiu. "E nem sempre é justo. Pelo que já vi, muitos monstros conseguem manipular o sistema para ter os filhos de volta, mas eu acredito em segundas chances. Aqueles pais que realmente querem aprender pelos seus erros precisam de alguém para ajudá-los e as crianças precisam de alguém para ser sua voz."

"É admirável."

Ela deu de ombros, traçando a borda do copo de água com a ponta dos dedos ao olhar para baixo. "É algo a se fazer. É algo que eu me sinto bem em fazer." Olhando pra ele, ela sorriu. "Então, obrigada por isso."

"Eu não fiz nada."

"Você não se dá crédito suficiente, sabe." Ela o olhou por baixo dos longos cílios e o olhar suave em seus olhos fez com que ele se sentisse estranhamente tonto. "Eu não acho que o que eu faço é admirável. O que você faz, por outro lado..."

"O que eu faço?" ele perguntou, o tom ligeiramente sombrio. "Enquanto você estava fora ganhando um diploma, percorrendo quase todo o caminho para um campo onde você pode realmente fazer a diferença, eu estava em Forks."

"Criando uma garotinha sozinho," ela apontou. Ela se deslocou no sofá para encara-lo de frente. "Sabe Alec e Jane da classe de Elsie?"

Ele assentiu.

"Os pais deles são pessoas extremamente bem sucedidas e muito ricas. Aquelas crianças, entre você e eu, são uma bagunça. Eles são cheios de raiva e estouram constantemente. Eles não brincam muito com outros. Eles são mimados."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Talvez você tenha trabalhado muito para conseguir pagar um pequeno apartamento. Talvez você sinta como se não tivesse passado tanto tempo com sua filha como deveria. Mas, sabe, quando liguei pra ele, meu pai falou bastante de você. Enquanto eu estava curtindo as noites de sexta, testando meus limites com álcool e cigarros e basicamente... a vida sem o peso da supervisão dos pais pela primeira vez, você estava trabalhando 40 horas por semana e voltando pra casa pra sua bebê à noite. Os pais de Alec e Jane tem todo o tempo do mundo e seus filhos tem fome de atenção. Elsie é bem amada e bem ajustada."

Impulsivamente, ela estendeu a mão, apertando a mão dele. "Edward, sério... você é tipo meu herói."

A garganta de Edward estava apertada a ponto de não o deixar falar. Ele engoliu duramente, se perguntando por que seu coração estava batendo tão forte no peito. Ele não sabia como explicar muito bem o que estava sentindo. O momento era um pouco surreal.

Em todos esses anos, apenas os pais dele tinham dito que estavam orgulhosos do que ele tinha feito - que ele era um bom pai, apesar de todos os desafios que ele tinha encarado. Quando ouviam sua história, as pessoas sempre o olhavam com um pouco de julgamento.

Ele ainda se lembrava de como tinha se sentido quando Bella descobrira sobre Elsie, o quão certo ele estava de que ela o rejeitaria como amigo ou como ele tinha medo de que o jeito com que ela o tratava iria mudar. Ela iria vê-lo como muitos o via: um garoto idiota?

Ela nunca o julgou.

E ele via nos olhos dela que ela estava absolutamente dizendo a verdade ali. Mais do que não o julgar, ela verdadeiramente o admirava.

O senso de defesa foi poderoso e, por um horrível momento, Edward pensou que poderia chorar. Ele puxou a respiração pelo nariz, sustentando o olhar dela enquanto tentava engolir o nó na garganta.

Ele se esforçou muito. E era maravilhoso ter alguém finalmente percebendo isso.

E porque era ela, o sentimento foi esmagador.

De novo, Edward engoliu. Seus pensamentos estavam atrapalhados e confusos, embora não desagradáveis. Bella sempre foi o padrão de ouro quando se tratava de mulheres. Sim, ele tinha namorado aqui e ali, mas ele sempre acabava insatisfeito porque elas nunca eram ela, nem chegavam perto.

Levou anos até ele se convencer de que a garota que ele criou em sua mente não existia. Ele viu suas fotos no Facebook - as que ela tinha 19 anos e o rosto dela estava corado, o sorriso abobado porque ela estava em uma festa e tinha claramente bebido. Ou outra foto onde ela tinha pousado com estátuas, 'interagindo' com elas como se ela tivesse cinco anos, em vez de vinte. Ele tentou se convencer de que ela era como qualquer outra mulher da idade deles - imatura.

Quando ela estava novamente de frente pra ele, a antiga atração começou a puxar as bordas de sua consciência. Ele tinha levado semanas, depois que ela reapareceu em sua vida, para se convencer de que os vestígios da atração que ele sentia não era nada que ele precisasse controlar. Quem não teria? Ela era linda e talentosa e sorria pra ele, não porque ele era um homem atraente com uma filha adorável, mas porque ela queria sorrir para _ele_.

Ela o via, e isso era um afrodisíaco poderoso o suficiente.

Quantas vezes durante os últimos meses ele tentou se convencer de que seus sentimentos nasceram de nada mais do que solidão e um velho sonho de um garoto de 18 anos deixado pra trás.

Ele passou tanto tempo se convencendo que isso não era real, não era algo que ele poderia ter. Mas Bella estava bem na frente dele, a perna dela tocando a dele, os dedos deles gentilmente entrelaçados. Ela era quente, bonita, inteligente, engraçada e boa com a filha dele. Ela era boa com ele.

E ele queria beijá-la.

A ideia era inebriante, tanto que ele se sentiu totalmente atordoado com o pensamento.

Erguendo a mão livre, ele aproximou-se, desejando tocá-la, mas hesitou com a mão em concha perto de sua pele, não ousando tocar.

Ele tinha tanto medo que aquilo tudo fosse só invenção de sua imaginação.

Mas então Bella inclinou a cabeça, aconchegando sua bochecha na mão dele, sua expressão suave sumindo quando ela fechou os olhos e sua respiração engatou.

Edward fechou os olhos também.

Ele não tinha ideia de como encontrou os lábios dela com os olhos fechados, mas ele encontrou. Com a mão dele ainda no rosto dela, ele a beijou e ela o beijou de volta.

E nada mais importava.

Não importava que ele deveria se sentir fora de sua área. Ele podia contar em uma mão o número de mulheres que ele tinha beijado, e ele não podia se importar menos se ele não fosse bom nisso. Não havia como negar que ele queria beijar bem para Bella. Ele queria ser bom em tudo.

Não importava que esse era o momento errado para fazer coisas como essa. Ele finalmente tinha colocado sua vida em um ponto em que ele e sua filha teriam a chance de novo começo. Como Bella mesmo havia apontado, a vida já era muito complicada para ele e ele não precisava de mais uma complicação.

Nada disso importava, exceto que Bella era perfeita contra ele, os lábios movendo junto aos dele. Nada importava exceto que ele nunca tinha se sentido tão extasiado e... e...

Apaixonado?

"Papai?"

Eles se separaram com arquejos fortes e culpados.

Claro, Elsie estava parada no corredor, encarando e esfregando os olhos sonolentos, seu cabelo ruivo bagunçado atirando em todas as direções.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela andou lentamente, pulando no sofá e se colocando entre Edward e Bella. Se ela notou o quão pequeno era o espaço, ela não comentou. Parecia óbvio para Edward. Ao invés disso, ela repousou a cabeça nele e olhou para Bella com um sorriso.

"Bella, podemos ver um filme? Você disse que tinha _A Pequena Sereia_ e eu nunca vi, mas sei que ela tem cabelo vermelho igual ao meu."

"Humm," Bella piscou bobamente. Ela balançou forte a cabeça, os olhos indo para Edward. Eles estavam abertos e questionando. As bochechas dela estavam num tom agitado de rosa e seus lábios...

Bem, se ele se concentrasse nos lábios dela, ele iria querer prová-los de novo.

"Estou bem com isso se você estiver," ele disse quietamente, se perguntando se estava falando sobre mais do que o filme.

"Uh, sim. Isso soa bom."

"Yay!" Elsie comemorou.

O resto da noite foi... interessante.

Edward não sabia se prestou atenção no filme para outra coisa além de responder as perguntas típicas de Elsie - como as pessoas do mar iam ao banheiro? Como eles falam e cantam na água? Ele mal conseguia formular uma resposta, muito preso em como a atmosfera ao redor do sofá se fazia... presente. Ele nunca tinha conseguido sentir o ar antes.

Ele tentou relaxar, mas percebeu que seus braços estavam tão apertados que doíam. Ele passou a mão ao redor dos ombros de Elsie, mas quando seus dedos roçaram o braço de Bella, o ar em volta deles ficou ainda mais espesso. Mais estático.

Mais vivo.

Quando ele roçou o braço dela com os dedos de novo, foi de propósito. Um arrepio desceu por sua coluna e ele ouviu ela puxar a respiração, rápida e suavemente.

Ela sentiu também.

Elsie descolou-se de debaixo do braço dele para repousar contra Bella. Edward aproveitou a oportunidade para mover o braço e esticá-lo sobre o encosto do sofá... onde seus dedos podiam brincar preguiçosamente com uma mexa do cabelo de Bella.

Ela sorriu.

Ele sorriu.

Mas quando o filme acabou e era hora de ir pra casa, os braços de Edward estavam preenchidos com uma menina quase adormecida de seis anos.

Obrigado por tudo," ele disse quando estavam na porta.

Tinha tanta coisa que ele queria falar, queria saber, mas ali, segurando sua filha quase adormecida nos braços, não tinha nada que ele pudesse perguntar.

Pelo olhar nos olhos dela, ele pensou que ela estaria pensando a mesma coisa. "Te vejo amanhã o-ou Segunda," ela gaguejou.

Assumindo o risco, ele ergueu a mão, roçando a ponta dos dedos pela bochecha de Bella, o movimento suave e desejoso. "Em breve," ele falou.

A frase pareceu ser o suficiente.

* * *

**N/A:** Algumas pessoas me perguntaram qual a probabilidade de Victoria ser capaz de ver a filha depois de ficar presa por um crime sexual. Bem altas. Ser uma agressora sexual não a faz menos mãe, na maior parte. Agora, Edward poderia pedir para que os direitos maternos serem rescindidos, mas isso é extremamente raro, então mesmo que ele pedisse, poderia não acontecer. O crime teria que ser conta a criança para que os direitos dela fosses tirados completamente.

* * *

**N/T:** Bom gente, mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem desse! Eu amo, só porque tem o primeiro beijo *-* Lindos demais s2

E essa Victoria querendo levar a Elsie pra longe do Edward? Por favor, vontade de arrancar a cabeça dessa mulher, aff.

Enfim, deixem seus lindos comentários e eu irei mandar o spoiler ;D

Ah, ainda to sem beta, então... hahaha

Beijos

**Lola Prongs** :)


	9. Antes cedo do que tarde

**Capítulo 9:** Antes cedo do que tarde

Para uma palavra, 'breve' sustentava muitas intenções.

Bella supôs que poderia levar a palavra de Edward no sentido mais inocente. De um jeito ou de outro, ele a veria logo na segunda, mas ela não era estúpida nem fraca o suficiente para acreditar que era o que aquela palavra significava.

Tinha uma intenção definida no jeito como ele tocava ela. E se ela queria fingir inocência, fingindo não entender o que significou pra ele deslizar os dedos tão gentilmente por sua bochecha, ela não podia interpretar mal o olhar nos olhos dele quando ele falou.

Ou os beijos que eles tinham trocado.

Quando a campainha soou no final da tarde, Bella sabia exatamente quem ela iria encontrar quando abrisse a porta. Mesmo assim, seu corpo deu um espasmo de surpresa quando ela viu Edward parado em sua varanda, o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal, como se ele tivesse passado os dedos por ali com vontade especial.

"O-oi," ela disse, a voz fina como um sopro.

Os cantos da boca dele se repuxaram para cima, mas em vez de falar, ele deu um passo à frente, colocando as mãos no rosto dela enquanto a beijava. Foi um beijo quente, como se ele também tivesse repetido o beijo da noite anterior de novo e de novo na cabeça, até que se tornasse um desejo que só seria saciado provando.

Bella ficou sem fôlego quase instantaneamente, a mente vazia exceto pela sensação dos lábios dele nos dela e eletricidade que parecia roçar na superfície da sua pele.

Quando eles se separaram, ela percebeu que estava agarrada à ele. Seus braços enrolados ao redor do pescoço dele. As mãos dele tinham descido até as costas dela e ele a segurava firme. Os dois estavam respirando pesadamente. Com a bochecha dela contra o pescoço dele, Bella sentiu e ouviu Edward engolir com dificuldade. Ele deu um passo pra trás, seus braços hesitando em volta da cintura dela e a expressão tímida. "Isso uh... Isso não foi o que eu quis dizer."

Bella piscou para ele, seus pensamentos agradavelmente confusos, e riu porque não só a afirmativa era ridícula mas os beijos dele a haviam deixado tonta. "O que você quis dizer?"

Para a surpresa dela, ele fechou os olhos com força, as feições ficando apertadas. "Posso entrar?" ele perguntou quietamente.

Um pouco nervosa pelo balde de água fria na felicidade que ela tinha começado a sentir, Bella assentiu. "Claro," ela murmurou, andando para trás para deixa-lo entrar no apartamento.

Quando eles estavam do lado de dentro, Bella sentiu certo alívio quando Edward se aproximou, novamente pegando o rosto dela entre as mãos. Ela enrolou os dedos nos pulsos dele, acariciando a parte de cima da mão dele com os dedões, esperando enquanto ele reunia dos pensamentos.

"Parece que vai me contar algo horrível. Quão ruim isso pode ser?" ela perguntou levemente, tentando quebrar o clima sombrio.

Funcionou. Seus lábios se curvaram nos cantos e subiram. Ele a olhou com um certo divertimento no olhar. "Essa é uma pergunta pesada," ele murmurou.

Com um suspiro, ele deixou as mãos cair até a cintura dela. "Você se lembra de quando eu me mudei para Forks e eu fui um completo idiota com você?"

Bella assentiu, confusa do porquê aquilo estar sendo comentado. "Vagamente."

Ele olhou para baixo, seu sorriso torto ainda meio triste. "Eu disse que não podíamos ser amigos e você perguntou por que eu podia ser amigo de Mike e Tyler."

Deixando os dedos correrem pela parte interna do pulso dela, Edward pegou as mãos dela antes de levantar a cabeça. "Eu não sabia como explicar isso naquela época. Eu pensei que fosse por causa de Elsie, e é, mas mais do que isso. Eu nunca poderia ser apenas seu amigo." A risada dele foi irônica. "Eu tentei. Acho que até me convenci por um tempo, mas..." Ele bufou quando percebeu que estava tagarelando. "Eu quero mais."

O coração de Bella estava prestes a fugir do seu peito. Ela se sentiu fora de ordem. Por um lado, ela se sentiu voando. As palavras dele eram exatamente o que ela queria ouvir – um espelho do que ela sentia. Mas tinha um peso na fala dele, um mas que pairava no ar. Ela foi para mais perto dele. "Eu quero mais, também," ela disse honestamente. "Por que você faz isso soar como uma coisa ruim?"

"Porque eu sei que não sou nenhum prêmio."

"Edward-"

"Não. Eu..." Ele rolou os olhos, levando as mãos deles mais acima entre eles, roçando os lábios nos dedos dela. "O porquê é exatamente esse. Eu pareço tão melodramático." Ele balançou a cabeça, a voz suave, mas os olhos sérios. "Você tem 22 anos. Os caras que você namorasse deviam poder te oferecer um tempo bom e feliz. Você merece diversão espontânea, sair até altas horas da noite, e eu não posso te dar isso. Não posso te dar 'só por diversão' e não posso te dar facilidade."

E então foi Bella que teve que engolir com dificuldade o nó na garganta.

Ela queria desmentir suas afirmações como muito dramáticas, mas ela abruptamente percebeu o quão verdadeiro era o que ele estava dizendo.

Ele viu quando a expressão incerta cruzou a face dela porque ele assentiu. "Tem tanta coisa acontecendo pra você agora – faculdade e trabalho. Eu não tenho nenhum direito de querer algo com você. Eu só queria que você soubesse como eu me sinto. Acho que é justo."

Quando ele tentou se afastar, ela segurou suas mãos. "E como eu me sinto?"

Ele parou, estudando o rosto dela.

"Nós dois temos muita coisa acontecendo na vida," ela falou lentamente, tentando organizar os pensamentos. "Você tem faculdade, trabalho _e_ Elsie para se preocupar. É um timing horrível."

Ele olhou para baixo de novo, mas não antes dela perceber um traço de angústia nos olhos dele. "É. Timing horrível."

Soltando as mãos das dele, ela segurou o rosto dele, levantando a cabeça dele levemente. "Mas se você está interessado no desafio, eu quero tentar."

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. "Tentar?" ele perguntou cuidadosamente.

Bella sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, mas ela continuou. Ele deve ter criado muita coragem para ir até ela assim. O mínimo que ela poderia fazer era retornar o favor. "Estar com você," ela esclareceu. "Se é o que você quer."

A expressão dele ficou um pouco chocada. "Você quer estar comigo? Sem... namoro, ou qualquer coisa?"

De novo, Bella corou, mas ela inclinou a cabeça, os olhos provocativos. "Namorar é para as pessoas que estão tentando conhecer um ao outro," ela apontou. Ela deixou os dedos viajarem para trás e entrarem no cabelo dele atrás do pescoço. "Eu conheço você."

As mãos dele repousaram na cintura dela, levemente no começo, mas então seus dedos se apertaram contra a pele dela. Puxando-a para perto, ele abaixou a cabeça, seus lábios mal roçando pela ponta do nariz, pelas bochechas dela. A respiração dele tremeu, quente na boca dela. "Se eu te beijar, não vou conseguir parar," ele alertou, dando-a mais uma chance para repensar no que estava se metendo.

A cabeça de Bella estava rodando. Ela sabia que tinha um monte de coisa para pensar, que era mais que justo que ela pensasse nessas coisas antes de começar algo com ele. Não seria justo com ninguém se ela ficasse com medo _depois_ de pular nisso com ambos os pés.

Havia muito o que considerar e ela deveria ser cautelosa.

Ficando na ponta dos pés, Bella fechou o milímetro de distância que os separavam. Edward não discutiu e fiel às suas palavras, não parou. Quando eles tinham se beijado até ficarem sem fôlego, ele mudou os beijos para o pescoço dela.

Eles tropeçaram, seus lábios avidamente procurando obter a pele um do outro, até que eles alcançaram o sofá e caíram desajeitadamente. Edward caiu de costas, a puxando para cima dele. Ela montou nele rapidamente, pegando o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijando audivelmente. As mãos dele estavam espalhadas nas costas dela, as pontas dos dedos tocando alguma música desconhecida na coluna dela.

Bella estava bem ciente de que estava complicando sua vida como o inferno, mas naquele momento, ela simplesmente não se importava. Os beijos dele tinham que valer um pouco de luta.

Os dedos dele foram para o lado do corpo dela, trabalhando mais acima enquanto suas cabeças se inclinavam e o beijo ficava mais intenso. Cada toque dele enviava um arrepio pelo corpo dela.

Quando o celular dele tocou, os dois se assustaram. Edward engoliu um gemido, e Bella percebeu com toda sua movimentação, que ela estava apertada contra ele. "Sinto muito," ela murmurou sem fôlego.

Ele riu e a beijou de novo docemente, acariciando as costas dela com uma das mãos enquanto pegava o celular no bolso. "Não sinta," ele murmurou, deixando os dedos deslizarem para debaixo da blusa dela, brincando com a pele quente das costas dela.

Feliz onde estava, Bella escorregou apenas o suficiente para apoiar a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele brincou com o cabelo dela enquanto atendia ao telefone.

Bella tinha entrado no seu pequeno mundinho quando ela sentiu o corpo de Edward endurecer embaixo dela, os músculos do ombro dele ficando retesados em tensão. "Ela falou o que quer?" Edward perguntou, a voz dura.

Levantando a cabeça, preocupada, Bella acariciou a bochecha de Edward com a parte de trás dos dedos. A expressão contraída dele se suavizou, os olhos voando para os dela. Seus dedos voltaram a explorar tentativamente as costas dela.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou," ele disse brevemente. "Mas não hoje. Eu só... não posso hoje." Ele ouviu por um momento. "Sim. Quarta... obrigado. Estarei aí em alguns minutos."

Quando ele afastou o braço da orelha, colocando o telefone no chão, Bella sentiu o peito dele aumentar embaixo dela. Ele soltou a respiração lentamente, os olhos fechados.

"O que está acontecendo?" ela perguntou suavemente.

Os olhos de Edward abriram-se lentamente e ela viu receio neles. "Era a assistente social - Carmen - no telefone. Ela disse que Victoria pediu para falar comigo cara a cara."

Bella puxou uma respiração forte, ansiosa por ele. "Ela não disse sobre o que?"

"Não."

Parecia que ele não queria falar sobre aquilo porque ele pegou o rosto dela nas mãos, beijando-a ternamente. "Preciso ir buscar Elsie. A visita está quase acabando. Mas..." Ele riu, o sorriso pequeno, mas genuíno. "Eu não sei como fazer isso," ele admitiu.

"Eu não acho que tenha regras," ela provocou. "Talvez nós devêssemos continuar fazendo o que temos feito: ver um ao outro quando podemos." Ela sorriu timidamente. "Exceto com alguns beijos agora."

O sorriso dele aumentou e ele a beijou. Ela considerou aquilo como uma aceitação.

"Mas não na frente de Elsie. Não antes de acertarmos algumas coisas," ele disse, moderando.

Bella assentiu concordando. "Isso faz sentido."

Ela colocou a cabeça no ombro dele novamente, e eles ficaram deitados em silêncio, demorando por alguns minutos na áurea feliz.

**~0~**

Edward estava tentando manter a cabeça aberta com relação à Victoria.

Desde o princípio foi difícil. Victoria tinha entrado em contato com ele pela primeira vez há vários meses antes dele se mudar para Seattle, o deixando saber que ela estava fora da prisão e queria uma relação com a filha.

Edward ficou mais do que furioso. Ele não tinha ouvido uma palavra da mulher desde o julgamento de James - ele tinha feito o seu melhor para nem olhar pra ela - e ela, de repende, queria ser mãe?

Mas Victoria tinha sido espantosamente paciente quando ele protestou com ela. "Você tem direito de estar com raiva. Eu não sabia o que falar, se você quer saber a verdade. O que? Você iria querer levar Leona à prisão para me visitar?"

Edward não respondeu. O pessoal do Serviço de Proteção à Criança o tinha alertado que isso era algo que Victoria poderia pedir; um juiz poderia obrigá-lo a levar sua bebê para visitar a mãe na prisão. Mas Victoria não tinha pedido e ele estava grato por aquilo.

"Claramente eu estraguei tudo. Muito. Mas eu fiz todas as coisas certas desde então. Vou estar fora da condicional logo." Quando ele continuou resistindo, ela acrescentou sabiamente. "Eu sei meus direitos. Você não tem muito o que fazer. Por que não tentamos fazer isso o mais civil possível? Por Leona."

E ela estava certa. Meses depois, quando Carmen Ortega com o serviço social tinha entrado em contato com ele, ela comprovou que ele teria que obedecer a decisão do juiz.

Ele a tinha visto apenas uma vez, quando eles estiveram de frente para o juiz e eles não tinham se falado diretamente. Então, Victoria deixou claro que seu objetivo final era a custódia conjunta. O juiz a tinha alertado de que ela ainda tinha que percorrer uma longa, longa estrada para isso, o que deu a Edward uma pequena parcela de alívio. Ainda assim, a ideia o deixou totalmente furioso.

Desde então, qualquer pequena conversa que eles tiveram tinha sido através de Carmen, a assistente social que supervisionava as visitas de Victoria com Elsie.

Sem querer que a filha estivesse presente na conversa, Edward tinha conseguido que a creche ficasse com ela por um pouco mais de tempo para que ele pudesse encontrar Victoria depois da sua aula de quarta.

Ele escolheu um pequeno restaurante perto do campus e estava sentado em uma das cabines, a perna balançando nervosamente, quando ela entrou.

Irracionalmente, ele sentiu uma onda de fúria ao vê-la. Como ela se atrevia a parecer tanto com a garotinha que ele amava mais do que a própria vida?

Ela era notavelmente uma mulher linda.

"Edward," ela cumprimentou calmamente, escorregando na cabine de frente para ele.

"Victoria," ele retribuiu friamente.

Os olhos dela percorreram ele. "Preciso dizer, você era insanamente atraente quando jovem, mas agora..." ela balançou a cabeça como se não soubesse o que dizer.

Os olhos de Edward se apertaram.

Não que ele pensasse que Victoria era uma pessoa horrível. Como todo mundo, ela trabalhava com o que tinha.

Victoria tinha artimanhas, pode-se dizer, e ela sabia como usá-las. Ele sabia por experiência como sua atenção poderia ser inebriante quando ela queria. Ele estaria condenado se a deixasse seduzi-lo de novo. "O que você quer?"

O sorriso dela se tornou manhoso e ela riu. "Tão sério. Vamos lá, Edward, eu sou tão ruim assim?" ela aproximou-se, acariciando o braço dele com a ponta dos dedos.

Edward puxou as mãos de volta. "Eu não quero ser seu amigo," ele disse abruptamente. "Então pare com essa merda e me diga o que estou fazendo aqui."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você não acha que seria o melhor para Leona se nós tentássemos-"

"Você não tem que decidir o que é melhor para Leona. Eu decido o que é melhor para ela. Você pode brincar com ela uma hora duas vezes por semana," ele estourou, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

O sorriso sexy de Victoria tornou-se uma carranca, e ela o fuzilou com o olhar. "Você está agindo como uma criança."

Edward bufou, mas respirou fundo, sabendo que não estava sendo totalmente maduro com a situação. "O que você quer?"

Ela puxou uma respiração pelo nariz. "Quem é Bella?" ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Tão chocado quanto estava, sem esperar ouvir o nome de Bella dos lábios de Victoria, Edward ficou imediatamente na defensiva. "Onde você ouviu o nome dela?"

"Quem é ela?" Victoria pediu de novo.

"Ela trabalha na creche de Leona."

Victoria arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando pra ele com incredulidade e com o que ele pensou ser desgosto. "Sério, Edward? Você tá fodendo a babá? Isso é clássico."

"Fodendo a... Eu apenas disse que ela trabalha na creche," Edward disse entre dentes.

"Não me diga besteira." Ela cruzou os braços, fuzilando-o. "Você é um ótimo pai, deixando sua filha te ver com uma de suas vadias. Ela não para de falar disso. Bella isso, Bella aquilo e se eu sei que o papai e a Bella provavelmente vão se casar?"

"Bella é uma das pessoas preferidas dela," Edward atirou de volta. "E Leona tem uma imaginação ativa."

"Você acha que eu sou idiota? Eu perguntei de onde ela tinha tirado essa ideia e ela me disse que viu você a beijando 'como se intencionasse isso'" ela zombou. "O que você vai me contar agora? Que é um jogo que eles jogam na creche? O jogo beijando no sofá?"

Edward fez uma careta. Ele esteve esperando Elsie perguntar sobre o beijo que ela talvez tivesse visto. Claro que ela tinha que falar sobre isso com Victoria. "Eu respondi sua pergunta. Bella trabalha na creche dela. É só sobre isso que você deve se preocupar."

"Eu tenho o direito de saber-"

"Eu sei meus direitos, Victoria," ele repetiu a primeira conversa deles de propósito. "Quem eu beijo, quem eu trago para perto de Leona, não é da sua conta. Enquanto não estou trazendo criminosos para perto dela - e eu vou deixar isso para o estado-" ele falou, olhando para ela incisivamente, "- eu posso levar quem eu quiser pra dentro e fora da vida dela e eu não te devo absolutamente nenhuma explicação sobre nenhuma delas."

Por longos segundos, Victoria não disse nada. Ela apenas o encarou, os olhos brilhando de fúria e as narinas dilatadas. Ela quase parecia perigosa - como uma gata selvagem pronta para atacar. Ele estava certo de que, se ela pudesse, ela iria cortá-lo ao meio com as próprias mãos.

Mas ela respirou fundo. "Eu sou a mãe da sua filha. Não há nada que você possa fazer pra mudar esse fato. Lide com isso."

Edward apertou ainda mais os dentes, quase não conseguindo conter a vontade de gritar.

Ele respirou fundo longa e lentamente. "Você está certa," ele admitiu de má vontade.

Recostando-se, Edward fez o melhor para liberar um pouco da tensão. "Bella é minha namorada. É novo. _Muito_ novo. Novo como eu-não-sabia-que-Leona-tinha-nos-visto-se-beijando. Considerando que eu estava criando minha-" ele engoliu com esforço, franzindo a testa, "- nossa filha sozinho desde os 17 anos, acredite, não tem nenhuma vadia sendo trazida para perto dela. Eu não tinha tempo para isso mesmo se eu quisesse - o que eu não queria."

Victoria bufou, mas não disse nada.

"Bella é boa com Leona. Ela é boa pra ela," ele adicionou. "É isso que você queria?"

Por algumas longas respirações, ela não disse nada. "Eu realmente quero o que é melhor para a minha garotinha. Eu estou realmente tentando."

Se inclinando nos braços, Edward suspirou. "É. Eu sei disso." Ele esfregou os olhos cansadamente. "Sinto muito pelo que falei. Foi desnecessário. Só fiquei irritado que você não quis falar sobre Leona, você quis falar sobre a mulher que estou saindo."

"Que Leona falou sobre umas quinze mil vezes na hora em que brinquei com ela," Victoria completou, o tom de voz um pouco amargo. "Eu só quero saber sobre a... pessoa importante na vida dela, só isso. Eu quero que nós possamos conversar como pessoas civilizadas."

"Bem, provavelmente seria melhor se você não se referisse à minha namorada como vadia, não é?" Ele apontou. Victoria abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Edward levantou a mão. "Nós dois dissemos coisas que não queríamos. Entendi. Só... tenha cuidado."

Victoria não pareceu feliz com isso, mas assentiu. "Posso conhecê-la?"

O olhar de Edward ficou afiado. "Você está brincando comigo?"

"Se ela vai ser parte da vida da minha filha-"

"Ah, pelo amor do meu caralho. Eu não estava brincando quando disse que esse relacionamento é muito novo. Você vai nos deixar acertar algumas coisas antes que eu jogue algo como isso nela?" Ele cruzou os braços no peito defensivamente. "Olha, eu não sou idiota. Eu sei que quando nós formos ver o juiz de novo mês que vem, ele irá te conceder visitas mais longas. Se Bella vai ser parte da minha vida, você irá conhecê-la eventualmente."

"Você não precisa esperar por isso acontecer, sabe," ele murmurou. "Você pode me deixar ter mais tempo com Leona agora."

"Não pressione sua sorte." Ele inclinou-se na mesa novamente. "Desde que estamos no assunto de paternidade conjunta e o que é o melhor pra Leona, talvez você possa me dizer por que ela estava apavorada que você fosse leva-la para Chicago?"

"O que você acha, que vou sequestra-la? Eu me mudei da cidade que amo para esse buraco parado de merda para ficar perto dela," Victoria cuspiu. "Sim, eu falei sobre leva-la à Chicago. Eu quero que ela conheça a cidade em que nasceu, algum dia. Isso é um crime?"

As bochechas de Edward se contraíram em irritação. Ele não queria pensar em Elsie viajando sozinha com Victoria. "Limite? Você pode ser a mãe da minha filha, mas eu não sei nada sobre você e você não esteve por perto pelos primeiros seis anos da vida dela. Eu te darei exatamente a quantidade de tempo que o juiz me ordenar e é isso."

"Você nunca irá me conhecer se você se recusa a falar comigo," ela atirou de volta.

De novo, Edward teve que engolir sua resposta inicial. Ele batucou os dedos na mesa antes de suspirar, abrindo a mão. "Me dê seu celular."

Ela pareceu duvidosa, mas colocou o celular na mão dele. Antes que ele pudesse pensar duas vezes sobre isso, Edward rapidamente salvou seu número. "Se quiser falar sobre Leona, você pode me ligar ou mandar sms. Minha vida pessoal é apenas isso: minha vida pessoal. Não espere uma reação boa se você começar a bisbilhotar." Ele lhe entregou o celular de volta. "Justo o suficiente?"

Obviamente, Victoria estava segurando a mesma quantidade de veneno que ele estava. Ela assentiu brevemente. "Por enquanto," ela concordou.

* * *

**N/T**: Oi gente! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! E viram como a Victoria pode ser (e vai ser) uma dor na bunda? Pqp, essa mulher...

Enfim, perdoem-me pela demora. Eu tive alguns problemas pessoais e, mesmo que eu não saia falando sobre eles pela internet, eles acontecem =(

Para compensar vocês, o próximo cap deve vir até o final da semana, mas pra isso, eu preciso que vocês deixem reviews ok? Eu não estipulo metas como outras autoras/tradutoras por ai e parece que por isso, vocês nem ligam de comentar... E claro, obrigada a quem comenta sempre. Vocês me fazem ficar toooooda boba hahaha. Me desculpem também por não mandar spoiler. Vou mandar no próximo cap ok? :)

Beijos e até o próximo!

**Lola Prongs**


	10. Um tempo à sós

**N/T:** Bom gente, pelo visto ainda tá tendo uma certa dificuldade pra algumas pessoas entenderem algumas coisas, então vamos esclarecer isso de uma vez.

Eu posto essa fic por lazer, ou seja, caso eu tenha algum imprevisto ou esteja ocupada, eu NÃO irei postar o capítulo da semana. Esse mês que eu passei sem postar foi complicado aqui em casa e eu NÃO tive tempo pra traduzir. Eu estudo, trabalho e ainda ajudo em algumas coisas em casa porque minha vó, no final de dezembro, caiu e se machucou. Deu pra entender?

Outra coisa, fiquei sabendo que foram perturbar uma pessoa através do ask dela, dizendo que eu abandonei a fic. Aliás, sei bem quem foi e sei também que essa pessoa nem comentar aqui comenta, então a meu ver, não tem direito NENHUM de reclamar. Muito menos de ir falar de mim ou de qualquer outra coisa para terceiros. Problema comigo, resolva comigo! Eu lia algumas traduções que demoravam 2, 3, 4 meses para serem postadas e não via essa comoção toda. Isso é problema comigo ou algo assim? Porque né... Se quiser reclamar, volta alguns capítulos e vá no meu ask ou no meu twitter.

A fic em inglês tá linkada no primeiro capítulo e no meu perfil. Quem não estiver afim de esperar, vai lá e lê. Eu não estou impedindo ninguém de fazer isso e nem quero. Vocês são livres para fazerem o que quiserem, inclusive falarem o que quiserem. Só não esperem que eu fique calada enquanto falam besteira e sobre o que não sabem.

Agora bom capítulo à vocês :)

* * *

**Capítulo 10:** Um tempo à sós

Bella estava ficando cansada só de ver Edward andando de um lado pro outro.

"Eu deveria ligar e ver como elas estão," ele murmurou.

"Não é uma boa ideia."

"Só uma ligação amigável."

"Você sabe que Victoria não vai tomar isso como uma ligação amigável," Bella disse gentilmente. "Ela vai pensar que você a está incomodando, e ela vai estar certa."

"Ela não viu a Elsie por seis anos. Ela pode lidar com um pouco de incômodo." Edward enfiou a mão no bolso para pegar o celular.

Rapidamente, Bella levantou, cruzando a sala até ele. Ela pegou seu pulso, a palma da mão sobre o telefone. Ele a encarou, mas não a impediu de tirar o telefone de sua mão.

Aliviada, Bella colocou o celular no final da mesa e andou até ele. Sorrindo, ela envolveu os braços no pescoço dele, inclinando a cabeça para cima. Ela beijou a parte de baixo do queixo dele. "Eu acho que você está vendo as coisas do jeito errado," ela murmurou, dando beijinhos pelo maxilar dele.

"De que jeito eu deveria estar vendo isso?" Sua postura estava rígida, mas ele fechou os olhos e não se afastou dela.

"Bem, nós estamos sozinhos pela primeira vez."

Com isso, ele realmente se afastou, seus olhos brilhando com fogo lívido. "É, essa pequena combinação deve ser bem conveniente para você."

Bella vacilou e se afastou dele, cruzando os braços. "Você vai querer pensar bastante nas próximas palavras a sair da sua boca."

Ele estreitou os olhos e ele abriu a boca para estourar com ela, mas rapidamente a fechou novamente, os ombros caindo. Tropeçando para trás, ele sentou no sofá, parecendo infeliz. "Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo."

"Não, não deveria," Bella concordou, sentando ao lado dele.

"É só... isso não é fácil, sabe?"

"Eu sei." Ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos dele, acariciando sua bochecha.

Ele suspirou, apoiando a testa na dela. "Eu sei que você sabe. Você tem sido tão boa comigo nessas últimas semanas." Ele soltou uma longa respiração. "Você tem estado aqui por mim todas as vezes que eu quero desabafar e eu mal sei o que está acontecendo na sua vida." Ele levantou a cabeça, o sorriso torto. "Aposto que você sabe tudo sobre Victoria e Elsie."

Bella inclinou a cabeça. "Eu ouço," ela admitiu. "E estou preocupada. Você sabe que adoro Elsie. Eu quero o que é melhor pra ela. Você é um ótimo pai e, se Victoria tivesse deixado vocês dois, eu não acho que Elsie teria sofrido por não ter uma mãe."

"Então, eu entendo de verdade o por quê de estar preocupado. Elsie está bem. Ela é bem ajustada. Ela é uma ótima criança. Depois de criá-la todos esses anos sozinho, não consigo imaginar como é pra você ter que dividir a responsabilidade. É uma grande mudança e eu desejo como o inferno que você não tivesse que lidar com isso."

"É mesmo," Edward concordou. "Mas meu ponto era, você tem estado aqui para mim e Elsie, e eu não devolvi o favor. Eu sou péssimo em ser namorado."

Bella riu, porque o beicinho autodepreciativo dele era mais adorável do que ele gostaria que fosse. Ela beijou a bochecha dele ternamente. Quando ele virou a cabeça para beijá-la nos lábios, ela deslocou-se, sentando-se no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado, as mãos dela repousando no peito dele e as dele, na cintura dela.

"Nós sabíamos que isso seria complicado," ela lembrou, pontuando as palavras com beijinhos - apenas selinhos nos lábios dele. "Sua filha tem prioridade. Se eu não entendesse isso, eu não deveria nem estar tentando ficar com você."

"Sim, ela tem prioridade, mas relacionamentos requerem trabalho também. Nós quase não temos tempo um para o outro entre faculdade e Elsie. O que eu tenho sido capaz de oferecer à você? Filmes no sofá com uma criança do jardim de infância entre a gente?"

"Bem, exatamente," Bella disse com um sorriso gentil. "Eu sei que não é o que você quer, mas Victoria tem Elsie por uma boa quantidade de tempo hoje. As provas acabaram. Não temos trabalhos para entregar e você está em dia com o trabalho." Ela o beijou suavemente, demorando. "E eu estou com você agora."

Os braços dele se apertaram em volta da cintura dela. "Você está certa." Foi incrível como instantaneamente a voz dele mudou de preocupada para feroz. O tom baixo e macio enviou arrepios pela coluna de Bella. "Eu realmente a tenho aqui sozinha, não é?"

"Você tem. A pergunta, Sr. Cullen," ela falou entre beijos provocantes. "é o que você vai fazer comigo?"

Ele rosnou, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas dela, a segurando mais apertado contra ele. Bella suspirou na boca dele, correndo as mãos primeiro pelos ombros, depois para dentro dos cabelos dele enquanto ele a beijava profundamente, não a deixando provocá-lo. Ela amava o jeito como ele gemia quando eles se beijavam. Eram pequenos gemidos, ruídos baixos, mas eles faziam coisas estranhas e maravilhosas no corpo dela.

Houve alguns caras na faculdade, alguns beijos, e casos ainda mais raros em que ela acabou na cama de algum cara. Ela e Edward não tinham feito nada além de beijar, embora seus toques haviam vagado para além do ponto de poder alegar inocência completa e ainda, era diferente de tudo que ela já sentira.

Era... maior. Melhor.

Tinha intensidade até nos menores toques. Bella nunca soubera o quão íntimo poderia ser o ato de apenas dar as mãos, como ele podia mandar arrepios pela coluna dela com um sorriso do outro lado da sala.

Embaixo dela, Edward moveu-se, segurando-a apertado e de repente, Bella encontrou-se deitada no sofá, o corpo dele pressionado contra o dela e uma das mãos descendo pelo lado dela enquanto ele a beijava. Ela choramingou, ajustando-se para que as pernas deles estivessem entrelaçadas.

Quando eles se separaram para respirar, Bella abriu os olhos e imediatamente entendeu o que era tão diferente na sua interação física com Edward.

Ela estava apaixonada por ele.

Bella piscou várias vezes, olhando para cima com os olhos arregalados, deixando aquela realização se espelhar sobre ela.

Ela estava apaixonada por ele e o sentimento não era novo. Na verdade, era bem velho, como se tivesse sido parte dela por um longo, longo tempo.

Ele a olhou, a expressão suave, mas havia reconhecimento nos olhos dele. Se não soubesse, ela poderia jurar que ele podia ouvir sua trilha de pensamentos, sabendo que a palavra mais poderosa estava rodando e rodando na mente dela. O olhar no rosto dele carregava tensão, como se ele estivesse segurando a respiração, tentando avaliar como ela iria reagir àquela realização.

Antes, com aqueles outros caras, Bella tinha se sentido desligada quando beijava ou... fazendo outra coisa. Existia uma grande parte dela que não estava no momento, não estava focada no prazer que ela estava compartilhando com outra pessoa.

Mesmo só tocando e beijando, nunca tinha sido daquele jeito com Edward porque sempre teve uma forte emoção ligada à conexão física deles.

Ela ergueu as mãos, acariciando o rosto dele. Quando ela sorriu, ela sentiu uma imensa paz espalhando-se por ela, e ela sabia que dava pra ver. Seus movimentos – enquanto ela roçava a linha do maxilar, as bochechas e o topo do nariz dele – eram ternos e respeitoso.

Edward fechou os olhos, sua respiração engatando quando ela o tocou. Quando ele a beijou novamente, os lábios dele moveram-se lentamente com os dela. Era maravilhoso como apenas um beijo poderia capturar a emoção da paixão sem palavras.

Arqueando-se, pressionando o corpo contra o dele, Bella não podia negar o quanto o queria. Uma necessidade que era quase ansiedade, como se o mundo não pudesse estar certo enquanto ele não estivesse colado à ela, dentro dela.

Os ombros de Edward ficaram rígidos sob as mãos dela e ele arfou, quebrando o beijo deles e ficando completamente parado. Lentamente, ele abriu os olhos, parecendo um pouco perdido quando olhou para ela.

Bella arranhou os dedos delicadamente nos pequenos cabelos na parte de trás do pescoço dele, dando beijos na parte interior do queixo dele. Ela engoliu com dificuldade. Tímida, embora ela soubesse exatamente o que queria, o que achava que ele queria.

Ela não era virgem, nem era muito experiente em sedução para que conseguisse levar um homem pra cama sem corar. Mas então, embora tivesse uma filha, Edward era, talvez, ainda menos experiente. Ela sabia que ele não tinha estado com ninguém por todos esses anos.

No final, ela escolhei o caminho mais simples. "Me leva pra sua cama?" ela suplicou em um sussurro.

Os olhos dele se abriram por um momento e ele respirou fortemente antes de se acalmar. "Sim," ele concordou, a palavra não mais do que um sopro.

Ele abaixou-se, beijando sua bochecha, o lado do pescoço dela, antes de sentar-se novamente, erguendo-a junto com ele. Eles sorriram um para o outro e deram risadinhas como adolescentes com um segredo. As bochechas estavam coradas, os olhos brilhantes e os sorrisos imensos.

Eles andaram pelo corredor lentamente, de mãos dadas, olhando um para o outro. Em retrospecto, Bella estava surpresa de não ter batido em uma parede.

Quando eles chegaram ao quarto dele, Edward enrolou as mãos em volta da cintura dela, puxando-a para cima enquanto a beijava. Eles andaram - ele pra frente, ela para trás - até que ela sentiu a cama contra as pernas e sentou.

Ele ficou de frente para ela, pressionando a ponta dos dedos na coluna dela em um padrão sem sentido. Olhando para ele, Bella mordeu o lábio, espalhando a mão na barriga dele por baixo da camisa dele. Não era um território novo, mas ele estremeceu de qualquer maneira.

Com os olhos presos um no outro, a atmosfera entre eles pareceu ficar mais grossa, mais presente fisicamente e ligada à eles. E aumentou alguns graus. Os olhos dele pareciam estar num tom mais vibrante de verde, os lábios num perfeito vermelho. O sentimento - o amor recém identificado que ela sentia por ele - se intensificou, tornando-se quase perfeitamente doloroso de suportar. O coração dela bateu mais forte no peito e enquanto ela moveu a mão para cima no corpo dele, ela pôde sentir o coração dele batendo ao mesmo tempo do dela.

Os longos dedos dele encontraram a bainha da blusa dela, e ele a puxou. Para fora. Foi o único momento que ele desviou o olhar, olhando brevemente para baixo. Ele lambeu os lábios.

Bella nunca tinha estado tão excitada em toda a sua vida e ele quase não tinha tocado nela.

Bella caiu para trás na cama, convidando ele. Antes de se juntar à ela, ele tirou a própria blusa, jogando-a no chão. Ele engatinhou sobre ela, deixando um beijo na barriga nua dela e na clavícula antes de reivindicar os lábios dela de novo.

Eles rolaram enquanto se beijavam, rindo quando se separaram para respirar. Ela o pressionou de costas na cama e ele soltou seu sutiã antes de virá-los de novo.

"Eu te amo," ela disse sem fôlego, os lábios contra o pescoço dele. Ele se afastou para olhá-la. Erguendo a mão para acariciar sua bochecha, ela disse novamente. "Eu te amo." Assim, ele saberia que ela quis dizer aquilo.

"Bella," ele sussurrou. "Eu amo você também." Ele correu a ponta do nariz pela lateral do dela. "Eu te amo."

Ela o beijou, colocando a mão no meio deles para desabotoar a calça dele, descendo a mesma pelo quadril dele.

Edward rolou novamente, não a levando com ele dessa vez, para vasculhar o criado-mudo.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou, curiosa. Seus pensamentos estavam espessos. Ela não conseguia entender porque ele não a estava beijando.

Ele olhou-a de volta, as bochechas tão vermelhas como uma placa de _pare_. Sem palavras, ele ergueu uma camisinha fechada.

"Eu tomo pílula," ela disse, a mente ainda um pouco lenta.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. "Eu sei. Eu só..." ele olhou para ela, a expressão envergonhada. "Me distraia?"

Bella assentiu, entendendo o que ele precisava o por quê. Ela ergueu-se nos joelhos, sentando-se reta, dando a ele o que ela esperava ser um sorriso sexy enquanto desabotoava sua calça e a tirava.

Edward gemeu e levantou. Ele se livrou das boxers, mas antes que ela pudesse vê-lo, ele estava sobre ela, prendendo as costas dela na cama. "Você tem alguma ideia do que faz comigo?" Ele rosnou, a beijando fervorosamente.

Ela sorriu, sem fôlego enquanto estendia a mão para o meio deles, envolvendo as mãos ao redor do comprimento dele. "Um pouco," ela disse, sabendo que estava sendo atrevida.

Ele gemeu novamente.

O clima entre eles ficou um pouco mais sério quando ela pegou a camisinha da mão dele. Os olhos deles estavam mais uma vez conectados, então ela podia ver o desejo, o amor nos olhos dele quando ela deslizou a camisinha nele.

Ele fechou os olhos, apoiando a testa na dela, pairando sobre ela por alguns instantes antes dele estocar adiante. Uma, duas, três estocadas e ele estava dentro dela.

"Merda," ele murmurou entre dentes. "Bella... Porra. Eu vou..."

Bella acariciou a nuca dele, silenciando ele. Ela entendeu a súbita ansiedade dele. Tinha passado um longo, longo tempo desde que ele tinha feito aquilo e ela podia sentir o jeito como ele segurava o corpo com um controle tenso. "Está tudo bem," ela murmurou, beijando sua bochecha. Ele abriu os olhos e Bella teve que sorrir porque eles estavam quase cerrados em esforço. "Você é jovem e nós temos, pelo menos, mais quatro horas," ela disse com uma piscada.

Ele riu, o som tornando-se um grunhido e um gemido quando ela se apertou em volta dele.

"Você vai ser minha morte," ele acusou, enterrando o nariz no seu ombro e pescoço enquanto começava a se movimentar com ela.

"Não." Bella arqueou o pescoço para trás, deslizando a mão para baixo para sentir o movimento da bunda dele quando ele estocava nela. "Eu acho que estamos apenas começando a viver."

**~0~**

Para um dia que Edward estava temendo que chegasse, ele sentia como se estivesse flutuando. Ele ainda se ressentia de que tinha que buscar a filha na casa da mãe, as apesar daquilo, ele não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Edward não tinha percebido o quão idiota era o olhar em seu rosto até que Victoria abriu a porta, deu uma olhada nele e bufou.

"Papai!"

Ignorando Victoria, Edward abaixou-se para pegar o borrão vermelho que correu para ele como uma bala. Ele cumprimentou a filha como um super abraço e um beijão de papai na bochecha. "Hey, leãozinho. Você se divertiu?"

"Ah, sim," Elsie assentiu animadamente. "Mamãe me deixou colar adesivos na mesa toda!"

"Deixar não é bem a palavra certa pra isso," Victoria resmungou. Edward lançou-lhe um olhar e ela fez uma demonstração de sorriso para Elsie. "Você jogou seu lixo fora?"

A pequenina não disse nada, deliberadamente ignorando a mãe ao enterrar a cabeça no ombro de Edward.

"Leona! Estou falando com você," Victoria estourou.

Irritando-se, Edward colocou a filha no chão. Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela. "Elsie, você fez bagunça?"

Ela fez uma careta. "Só uma pequenininha." Ela levantou o dedo e o dedão, deixando um pequeno espaço entre eles.

"O que você faz quando faz bagunça?" Edward perguntou, pacientemente.

"Limpa tudo," Elsie disse com um suspiro dramático.

"Por que você não vai fazer isso para que possamos ir para casa?"

Elsie se iluminou e assentiu, rapidamente voltando para dentro da casa.

Victoria suspirou. "Ah, claro. Ela ouve você."

"Nem sempre. Na verdade, não frequentemente. Ela está apenas testando você."

"Bem, é irritante."

"É. Novidade. Crianças não são só diversão e brincadeiras, Victoria," ele estourou.

Victoria fulminou-o com os olhos, a boca apertada em uma linha fina e Edward respirou fundo.

"Fica mais fácil," ele disse, finalmente. "Só leva tempo. Ela só tem te visto como uma companheira de brincadeira até agora. Seja firme com ela e ela entenderá a diferença."

"Se nós pudéssemos passar mais tempo juntas, ajudaria."

Edward teve que lutar para não ranger os dentes. "Você teve o que queria. Você a teve hoje e você a tem por três horas nas terças e quartas."

"Não é suficiente," Victoria insistiu. "Eu não entendo porque você ainda está sendo tão difícil. Me deixe ficar com ela por todo o fim de semana."

"Não," Edward disse sem rodeios.

"Isso vai acontecer, de qualquer maneira."

"Sim, mas eu ainda não estou pronto pra isso agora."

Victoria olhou pelos ombros, tendo certeza de que Elsie ainda estava fora do alcance para ouvir. "Por que você está sendo tão chato com isso? Você não precisa ser um idiota." Ela o encarou. "Eu pensei que você estaria ansioso para se livrar dela pelo fim de semana."

"Você está brincando?" Edward sibilou de volta. "Hoje foi longo o suficiente."

"Certo," ela zombou, rindo ironicamente. "Parece que você encontrou um modo de passar o tempo."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Ah, por favor. Você acabou de foder. Está escrito por toda a sua cara." Ela revirou os olhos. "Me deixe ficar com Leona pelo fim de semana e você e sua namoradinha podem voltar à isso."

"Seja um pouco mais grossa, por favor." Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo, tentando não perder o controle. "Não que seja do seu interesse, mas nós vamos nos sair bem. Não vou deixar Elsie passar a noite ainda. Você ouviu o juiz. Você provavelmente vai receber visitas para passar a noite nos próximos sessenta dias."

Victoria parecia furiosa. "Não sei porque está sendo um idiota. Pensei que transar iria te deixar com um humor melhor," ela reclamou. "Falando nisso, se você está deixando nossa filha ver-"

"Nós já tivemos essa discussão e não vou ter isso de novo," Edward disse rispidamente. "Bella e eu mal fazemos algo além de apertar as mãos perto de Elsie. Você sabe disso."

"Tenha certeza de continuar assim. Ela não precisa ficar mais confusa. Ela já tem uma mãe."

Edward estreitou os olhos, mas preferiu não confirmar a afirmação de Victoria. Além disso, ele viu quando Elsie apareceu no campo de visão atrás dela. Seu rostinho estava apreensivo e ela estava mastigando a orelha de um coelhinho de pelúcia. Ela só fazia essas coisas quando estava ansiosa. Eles estavam falando baixo o suficiente para que ela não ouvisse o que estavam falando, mas era óbvio que ela sabia que eles estavam brigando.

"Você está pronta para ir pra casa, Elsie?" ele perguntou, deixando a voz suave e gentil, apesar da irritação.

Ela assentiu, aproximando-se dele e olhando para Victoria incerta.

Victoria abaixou-se, abraçando a garota apertado. "Verei você logo, logo, Leona. Vamos nos divertir de novo, ok?"

Edward pegou a mão da filha e enquanto eles iam embora, Elsie rapidamente esqueceu que estivera pouco à vontade.

"Bella vai pra nossa casa hoje, papai?" ela perguntou enquanto ele a prendia na cadeirinha.

Edward olhou por sobre o ombro, percebendo que Victoria estava fazendo cara feia para eles. Ela claramente tinha ouvido.

"Somos apenas eu e você hoje à noite," ele falou calmamente.

"Isso é bom. Eu gosto quando a Bella vai, mas eu gosto quando somos só eu e você também."

Com as palavras dela, toda a tensão da conversa com Victoria se esvaiu. "Eu também, baby," ele disse, beijando a testa dela ternamente.

* * *

**N/T:** E ai, o que acharam desse capítulo? LEMOOON! Finalmente hahaha.

E a Victoria sendo ridícula como sempre, hein? Todo mundo que comentou aqui detestou ela, adoro.

Enfim, não sei se final de semana tem outro, porque irei sair, mas se não tiver, posto no meio da outra semana, ok?

Beijos

**Lola Prongs**


	11. Situação contrária

**Capítulo 11:** Situação Contrária

Era uma coisa muito boa que o apartamento dele era perto do trabalho dele e do de Bella. A proximidade o tornou um lugar conveniente para um encontro à tarde.

Com o pouquíssimo tempo que eles tinham, estar em um novo relacionamento era difícil. Eles não conseguiam manter as mãos longe um do outro, mas tenta explicar isso para faculdade, trabalho e uma criança curiosa de seis anos. Então Edward e Bella roubavam os momentos que conseguiam.

Edward respirou fundo o perfume, mantendo os olhos fechados, sentindo o calor da pele de Bella contra a dele. Eles estavam sentados na cama logo depois de terem feito amor, ainda enrolados um no outro, os braços dela envolta de seus ombros e os braços dele ao redor da cintura dela. Embora não falassem, eles estavam conversando, deleitando-se um com o outro e com a intimidade recém-descoberta através de toques compartilhados e pequenos beijos.

Os lábios dela exalavam calor contra o braço dele, em cima da sua tatuagem de ouroboros e ela ergueu um dedo para contornar no loop infinito. "Isso é tão perfeitamente você, sabe."

Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, acariciando a bochecha dela com o nariz. "Como assim?" ele perguntou, sua voz baixa.

"O ciclo de renovação e renascimento. Você está se reinventando constantemente."

Edward bufou levemente, a beijando com movimentos pequenos. "Como sempre, você me dá crédito demais." Ele se inclinou de novo para beijá-la, mas ela se afastou um pouco.

"Como sempre, você não se dá crédito suficiente." Os olhos dela caíram para os lábios dele e com um suspiro, ela o beijou de novo. "Você é bom nisso."

"Em que?" Ele deslizou os dedos para cima e para baixo pelas costas dela, memorizando os traços e as curvas da sua pele e seus músculos.

"Isso," ela gesticulou ao redor deles.

Um sorriso se espalhou lenta e preguiçosamente pelo rosto dele. "O que? Sexo?" Ele a empurrou de costas, ficando sobre ela. "Sim, eu tive essa impressão quando você estava gritando mais cedo," ele provocou, deixando beijos pelo rosto dela.

Ela riu. "Não isso. Bem. Não só isso." ternamente, ela acariciou a bochecha dele com os dedos. "Quero dizer isso tudo. Me amar."

O coração dele se esticou, cheio de uma doce pressão. Ele abaixou-se na direção dela, beijando-a com veneração.

Ele entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Os dois tinham medo de não saber como amar. Mas foi uma preocupação sem necessidade, enquanto se apaixonavam um pelo outro em um ritmo fácil. Ele nunca se sentiu bobo, não importava o quão ridiculamente sentimental fossem suas declarações, ou o quão nu ele ficava em frente à ela, com ou sem roupa.

"Você faz isso fácil, Bella," ele murmurou contra os lábios dela.

Ela suspirou na boca dele sem quebrar o beijo, mas o apertou mais conta ela, passando os dedos preguiçosamente pelas costas dele.

Quebrando o beijo relutantemente, ele apoiou a testa na dela. "Nós precisamos nos vestir."

"Eu sei," ela disse em voz baixa, mas fez não fez esforço para se mover.

"Eu sempre tenho que ser o responsável?" Ele disse com um suspiro dramático, rolando para o lado.

Ela o agarrou, bufando contra suas costas. "Oh, claro. Ou foi outra pessoa que me empurrou contra a porta alguns dias atrás quando já estávamos dez minutos atrasados?"

Eles se juntaram de novo com beijos leves e sem pressa. Quando se separaram, os dois estavam sorrindo. "De volta a realidade?" Bella perguntou.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Sem tirar os olhos dela, ele pegou a blusa dela, a colocando pela cabeça da mesma. "Isso _é_ real."

Ela sorriu, um sorriso lindo e o beijou mais uma vez.

**~0~**

"Bewwa!"

Bella pulou levemente, assustada. Ela olhou para baixo para encontrar Heidi, uma garotinha de três anos com um beicinho adorável, a encarando.

"Me desculpe, Heidi. O que você disse?" ela perguntou, abaixando-se em um joelho.

"Seus lábios _'tão_ machucados?" a garota perguntou curiosamente. "Você _'tava _esfregando eles."

Bella sorriu tristemente. "Não. Eu estava apenas sonhando acordada. Do que precisa, criança?"

A expressão de Heidi se tornou apreensiva. Ela se arrastou para mais perto. "Aquela _mulhe_ me assusta." ela sussurrou.

Olhando para a parte da frente da creche, o estômago de Bella se contorceu desconfortavelmente e sua garganta se apertou desagradavelmente.

Tinha, de fato, uma mulher parada em frente à creche, logo depois de porta. Ela parecia tentar não aparentar tão horrivelmente fora de lugar quanto aparentava. Seus braços estavam cruzados defensivamente no peito e ela estava olhando para as crianças, procurando.

Ela tinha um cabelo vermelho e bagunçado com o qual Bella estava familiarizada.

"Está tudo bem, Heidi," Bella disse, acariciando o cabelo da garota. "Por que você não vai brincar e eu tomo conta disso?"

Heidi estava bem com aquele plano.

Limpando a garganta e respirando fundo, Bella se adiantou, lembrando-se da necessidade de ser profissional, mantendo seja lá o que isso fosse, longe de sua vida pessoal.

"Olá," ela cumprimentou a mulher, mantendo seu tom equilibrado. "Posso ajudá-la?"

A mulher virou a cabeça para olhar, os olhos instintivamente se estreitando, percorrendo Bella da cabeça aos pés.

Ela deveria estar imaginando.

Bella se forçou a manter uma expressão tranquila.

"Estou aqui para buscar minha filha," a mulher disse. "Leona Cullen."

"E seu nome?" Bella perguntou, embora sabia muito bem com quem estava falando.

Os lábios dela se apertaram, irritação oscilando pelo rosto. "Victoria Damon."

"Eu realmente sinto muito, Sra. Damon, mas eu receio que você não está na lista."

"O que isso significa?" Definitivamente tinha uma nota de irritação no tom dela.

"Você tem que ser autorizada por um dos pais para levar uma criança," Bella explicou.

O brilho nos olhos de Victoria se tornou afiado, mais fatal. "Eu sou a mãe; já te disse."

"Eu entendo, mas você não é uma das partes autorizadas."

"Olha, eu sei que Edward está preso no trabalho. Ele disse que iria ligar para que eu pudesse busca-la em vez dele."

"Me desculpe. Não parece que tem uma chamada registrada aqui."

Por um longo e pesado momento, as duas mulheres se encararam, nenhuma das duas recuando.

"Qual seu nome?" Victoria exigiu.

_Lá vamos nós._

"Eu sou Bella Swan. Se você quiser que eu cheque com Angela, eu posso-"

A boca de Victoria caiu levemente. "Você é Bella Swan?" ela fez um barulho estranho, seus olhos mais uma vez percorrendo o corpo de Bella numa clara avaliação. "Entendi do que se trata isso."

"Não tenho certeza do que está se referindo. Os procedimentos são-"

"Jesus Cristo, você pode parar com essa besteira?" a outra mulher sibilou. "Eu não estou interessada em jogos ridículos. Me traga minha filha."

"Como eu te disse-"

"Que droga!" Victoria deu um passo ameaçador à frente. "Já chega. Traga a porra da minha criança!"

"Você está perturbando as crianças e você precisa ir embora," Bella disse firmemente, mantendo a postura.

"Com licença. O que está acontecendo aqui?" Angela disse, aproximando-se delas.

"Quem é você? Você é a diretora ou supervisora ou qualquer coisa? Deus, me diga que você é."

"Meu nome é Angela Weber. Sim, você pode dizer que sou a diretora aqui."

"Bem, essa vadiazinha," ela gesticulou para Bella. "está jogando jogos estúdios da porra, tentando me manter afastada da minha filha. É a minha vez, droga!"

"E a sua filha é?"

"Leona Cullen," Victoria berrou.

Pelo canto do olho, Bella viu Leona, que tinha estado brincando do lado de fora àquele ponto, olhar na direção delas.

"Sra. Damon, correto? Posso lhe assegurar que Bella não está jogando nenhum jogo. Até Edward adicioná-la como autorizada-"

"Ele disse que ia ligar," Victoria berrou. Bella estremeceu ao som estridente de sua voz, muito consciente das pequeninas crianças que estavam começando a fazer barulhos aflitos ao redor delas.

"Isso está verdadeiramente além da questão. Autorização só pode ser dada por escrito e entregue à nós pessoalmente," Angela disse, seu tom gentil e calmo se tornando duro. "Agora terei que pedi-la para ir embora. Você está perturbando as crianças."

"Mamãe?"

Agindo rápido, Bella foi para o lado de Leona, empurrando a garota para trás dela pouco antes de Victoria chegar à ela.

"Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" Victoria fervilhou. "Se afaste dela!"

"Sra. Damon, estou chamando a polícia agora mesmo," Angela avisou, já com o telefone em mãos.

"O que?"

"Victoria, se você a levar agora, isso seria considerado sequestro," Bella disse rapidamente, mantendo os olhos fixos na mulher ruiva. Atrás dela, ela sentiu Elsie agarrar a parte de trás de seu jeans com força. O coração dela se contraiu, sabendo que estava assustando a garotinha. "Você está tornando isso maior do que é."

O olhar de Victoria não foi diferente de um animal selvagem. Instintivamente, Bella levou a mão para trás, assegurando que Elsie estava ali.

"Mamãe, você está me assustando," Elsie gemeu, choramingando um pouco. "Eu não quero ir com você agora."

Um olhar que era dor pura cruzou as feições duras de Victoria, e ela deu um passo pra trás.

A sala estava tensa e silenciosa, algumas das crianças menores chorando um pouco. Do lado de fora, Conner, outro funcionário da creche, estava mantendo as crianças que não estavam na parte de dentro ocupadas e distraídas, mas ele estava assistindo, pronto para intervir caso as coisas se tornassem físicas.

Os olhos de Victoria se estreitaram na direção de Bella. "Quem _está_ na lista?"

"Não podemos-"

"Você está na lista?" Victoria exigiu.

Bella não respondeu, mas ela não precisava. Seu rosto sempre foi um livro aberto.

"É," Victoria bufou por baixo da respiração. "Isso não acabou, sua idiota estúpida."

Com aquilo, ela deu a volta nos calcanhares e saiu da sala.

Bella desabou, soltando um longo suspiro. "Ligue para Edward," ela falou.

"Sim, é o que estou fazendo agora mesmo," Angela disse, o telefone na orelha.

Virando-se, Bella se ajoelhou e puxou Elsie para um pequeno abraço.

_Que infernos?_ Angela perguntou sem som por sobre a cabeça de Elsie.

Bella balançou a cabeça, incrédula com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

"Edward? Oi, desculpe, mas nós acabamos de ter uma pequena situação aqui..." Angela começou e Bella dirigiu a atenção para a garotinha bastante perturbada em seus braços.

**~0~**

Quando Charlie foi visitá-la mais ou menos uma semana depois do incidente de Victoria, Bella tirou a maior parte do dia de folga. Eles não viviam tão longe, mas a vida de Bella tinha estado tão agitada ultimamente, que tinha se passado um tempo.

E Charlie não sabia sobre Edward ainda.

Lembrando-se de como ele tinha exagerado quanto ela tinha 18 anos, Bella estava nervosa com a situação toda. Tinha sido uma semana estressante e ela não queria adicionar uma briga com seu pai à isso.

"Você parece estressada, Bells," Charlie observou casualmente. "Está acontecendo algo na faculdade?" Bella balançou a cabeça. "Trabalho?"

Bella respirou fundo.

"Você sabia que Edward também se mudou pra cá no verão?" ela perguntou.

Ele a olhou e assentiu. "Claro que sim. Eu escrevi uma carta de recomendação para seu novo emprego."

"Você escreveu?" A voz de Bella ficou levemente aguda. "Eu não sabia disso."

Charlie grunhiu. "Ele trabalhou duro. Toda vez que eu tinha negócios na prisão, ele era o mais competente." A encarando, ele riu. "Não me olhe assim. Eu te disse naquela época, só porque eu não queria que você o namorasse, não quer dizer que eu não gostasse dele."

"Nós não estávamos tentando namorar."

"Há!" Charlie bufou. "Era apenas uma questão de tempo."

"Bem, acho que você estava certo sobre isso."

Seu pai piscou, digerindo aquilo. "Você e Edward estão namorando?"

"É um pouco mais sério do que isso, mas sim."

"Quão sério?" Os olhos de Charlie se estreitaram e Bella se irritou.

"Nós não estamos nos casando se é o que você está perguntando." Houve uma longa pausa onde nenhum deles falou. Charlie parecia estar processando. Bella limpou a garganta. "Você não vai me dizer que estou arruinando a minha vida por estar me envolvendo com um cara que tem uma filha de seis anos?" Ela manteve o tom leve, tentando não ser tão antagônica e defensiva quanto se sentia.

"A vida encaminha seus planos bem o suficiente por si só," Charlie disse com uma risada. "Não conheço muitas pessoas cuja vida saiu exatamente como eles tinham planejado originalmente. Não é assim que funciona."

Ele batucou os dedos na mesa. "De verdade, não existe resposta certa ou errada para felicidade. Se eu tivesse deixado acontecer o que eu vi que estava acontecendo entre você e Edward..." ele desviou o olhar, respirando fundo. "Bem, se tinha algum maduro o suficiente para fazer isso funcionar, seria você."

"Você fala como se eu fosse desistir de tudo, todos os meus planos, para ficar com ele," Bella disse, balançando a cabeça.

"E você não percebe o quão fácil isso poderia ter acontecido." Ele inclinou a cabeça, encarando-a intensamente. "Você se lembra de se inscrever na UDub?"

"Sim."

"Quando você se inscreveu? Você se lembra?"

Bella olhou para baixo na direção da mesa. "Foi uma coisa inteligente a se fazer. Eu precisava de um plano B."

"Eu concordo que se inscrever para mais de uma universidade é inteligente," Charlie disse pacientemente. "Mas àquele ponto, você nunca tinha mencionado UDub como uma opção. Então... quando você se inscreveu?"

Bella ficou em silêncio.

Charlie assentiu em entendimento. "Eu sei que não foi algo que você pensou conscientemente. Eu posso te dizer por experiência que é como isso acontece às vezes. Você segue seu coração, e antes que se dê conta, sua vida está irreconhecível. E tudo bem. É uma escolha válida e você pode ser feliz. Eu não me arrependo de casar com sua mãe e ter você, por exemplo. Eu não me arrependo de ser um policial, embora eu nunca tivesse pensado em ser um antes de se tornar uma opção para manter a comida na mesa.

"Mas você queria mais, e eu queria mais de você. Não tem nada de errado em querer mais, também." Ele sorriu. "Eu sou seu pai e ainda tinha autoridade. Eu tive que fazer uma decisão. Era meu trabalho naquela época."

"Mas você não pode agora," Bella supôs. "E se pudesse?"

Charlie ergueu uma sobrancelha. Bella não o culpou. Conversas profundas não eram exatamente o forte deles.

Ele deu de ombros. "Não vou dizer que não estou preocupado. Tem muita coisa acontecendo na sua vida - começando sua carreira agora e continuando na faculdade. Todo relacionamento é complicado. Adicionar uma criança de seis anos na equação é apenas mais uma coisa."

"Não é a criança que é complicada," Bella murmurou.

Ela contou ao pai a luta de Edward com Victoria.

"E agora ela está fazendo da minha vida um inferno," Bella reclamou quando acabou de contar tudo. "Ela apresentou uma queixa com a Faculdade Comunitária que é ligada à creche. Ela está criando todos os tipos de inferno com o departamento de assistência social, tentando conseguir que eles obriguem Edward a tirar Elsie da creche e reclamando de mim sem parar."

"Não é com essas pessoas que você quer trabalhar daqui a alguns anos?"

"Exatamente," Bella disse com um suspiro. "Isso me faz parecer tão não profissional: me envolver com o pai de uma das crianças que eu tomo conta. E claro, Victoria insiste em aumentar a proporção de tudo. Embora Edward também não ajuda muito. Ele é muito protetor comigo e tudo acaba em gritaria."

A expressão de Bella mudou de estressada e irritada para um pouco constrangida enquanto olhava para o pai. "Desculpe, eu não queria me descontrolar. Tem sido um período interessante, só isso."

Charlie balançou a cabeça. "E você ainda nem chegou na parte mais difícil ainda."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Bem, você disse que ainda não deixou a garotinha saber de seu relacionamento, certo?" Ele esperou Bella assentir. "Então, em menos de seis meses ela teve que se acostumar com a perda de duas figuras paternas em Esme e Carlisle, ter a mãe de volta quando ela só conhecia o pai e agora ela vai ganhar mais uma figura paterna em você."

"Eu não sou a mãe dela," Bella discutiu.

"Bom, vocês não vão conseguir mantê-la fora do relacionamento pra sempre," Charlie apontou. "E então, o que? Você vai ter que descobrir como ser uma mãe pra ela."

"Wow. Você tá se precipitando demais agora." Bella passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente.

"Estou? Eu te disse há um tempo atrás, Bells, crianças mudam tudo. Não é simples."

**~0~**

Por todo o dia depois da conversa com o pai, Bella estava distraída, perdida em pensamentos.

Ela e Edward estavam levando seu relacionamento um dia, quase um minuto, de cada vez, tentando conciliar suas responsabilidades e ainda encontrar tempo para conviver. O relacionamento ainda era muito novo e eles estavam aprendendo as melhores maneiras de apoiar um ao outro.

Mas Charlie estava certo. Ela esteve ignorando o quadro maior. Nova como ela era no mundo dos relacionamentos, Bella entendia que parte de amar Edward era amar a vida que ele trazia consigo.

Olhando para as crianças que ela supervisionava, Bella lutou com a diferença entre ser uma funcionária da creche - uma pessoa em uma posição de autoridade na vida daquelas crianças - e ser uma figura paterna. Se ela continuasse com Edward, ela não podia optar por sair da parte de criar Elsie.

Que responsabilidade enorme.

Em seus estudos, ela havia lido vários livros sobre o assunto - família combinadas e os efeitos de um padrasto ou madrasta na vida de uma criança.

Nova como a relação com Edward era, ela não podia deixar de pensar sobre essas coisas.

Ele não tinha dito desde o princípio que não poderia oferecer uma vida descomplicada ou fácil?

O sentimento era esmagador, especialmente quando ela tinha tanto acontecendo no momento. Ainda assim, se ela não estava pronta para a responsabilidade, ela não deveria estar com ele.

E aquilo foi o que a fez estar em frente à porta dele, perto da meia noite naquela sexta feira.

Ela ligou para ele, assim a campainha não iria acordar Elsie. Ele atendeu a porta, a expressão confusa.

"Precisamos conversar," ela disse.

* * *

**N/T:** E ai, o que será que a Bella vai falar, hein? Será que ela vai terminar com o Edward? D: E a Victoria gente! Armando a maior confusão na creche e na vida da Bella? Mulher mal amada é complicado hein? hahahaha

Enfim, a fic tá acabando, faltam só mais dois capítulos + epílogo + bônus. Por isso, vou tentar postar rápido, mas adivinhem? Comecei meu TCC essa semana e tá MUITO difícil de ficar na internet a toa. Toda vez que to por aqui, to pesquisando e pesquisando e pesquisando. Vida de universitária é uma merda :~

Bom, é isso e espero que tenham curtido o capítulo!

Beijos

**Lola Prongs**


	12. Tenha um pouco de fé

**N/A:** Alguns de vocês ficaram confusos. Eu disse que Victoria estava reclamando sobre Bella, não que isso estava chegando à algum lugar. Ela pode latir o quanto quiser - vocês estão certos. Bella não fez nada errado. Na maior parte das vezes, é apenas constrangedor porque Victoria está fazendo as coisas parecerem piores do que são - exagerando.

E não, Victoria realmente não poderia ser "acusada" de nada. Não foi bonito, mas ela não fez nada especificamente errado. Ela não estava mentindo - era sua hora de visita e Edward não podia pegar Elsie à tempo (provavelmente ficou preso no trabalho, pobre rapaz ;)). Ela nunca tocou na criança, nem tocou em Bella ou Angela e nunca as ameaçou. Ela estava frustrada e irritada, mas ela não faria nada que pudesse ter a filha afastada dela.

* * *

**Capítulo 12:** Tenha um pouco de fé

Edward piscou pra ela e apertou os lábios. Havia um medo nítido em seus olhos. "Se duas palavras pudessem dar calafrios até a alma..." ele murmurou, mas abriu mais a porta para ela entrar, a parando apenas para beijá-la na bochecha.

"Bella," ele falou quando já estavam sentados no sofá por um minuto inteiro e ela ainda não havia falado. "Por favor. O suspense..."

"Desculpe," ela disse rapidamente. Ela podia sentir as bochechas queimando. O que ela tinha que falar não era fácil pra ela. "Você se lembra quando estávamos no ensino médio, logo após meu pai dizer que nós não poderíamos andar juntos?"

Ele assentiu, seu olhar ansioso se enrugando no canto em confusão.

"Elsie me chamou de mamãe naquele dia," ela disse com um suspiro. Ela abaixou o olhar para as mãos enquanto continuava. "Meu pai, ele estava me falando por semanas que eu poderia ficar presa muito rápido, que eu poderia desistir de todos os meus planos para faculdade - para o futuro - se eu me apaixonasse por você." Ela sorriu ironicamente. "Naquela época, eu pensei que ele estava levando as coisas muito fora de proporção, mas eu percebo agora que estava me apaixonando. Eu estava me apaixonando forte o suficiente para me inscrever para uma faculdade diferente. Lembra?"

O aceno dele foi duro.

"Eu não acho que fiz isso conscientemente, mas quando recebi a admissão..." Ela olhou pra ele, esticando-se pelo espaço que existia entre eles para pegar a mão dele. "Quando recebi a admissão, tinha essa parte de mim que conseguia me ver ficando. Eu estava assustada. Ainda mais com a voz de Elsie na minha cabeça me chamando de Mamãe, eu estava aterrorizada, mas..." ela respirou fundo. "Mas se você tivesse me incentivado, eu poderia ter ficado."

"Eu... eu sabia disso," Edward gaguejou. "Eu não sei como eu sabia, mas eu me lembro daquele dia tão claramente." Cuidadosamente, ele aproximou-se, acariciando sua bochecha com os dedos. "Mas o que eu queria pra você era muito melhor do que eu poderia te dar."

Bella entendia aquele sentimento. Era a mesma sensação que a tinha feito desejar que pudesse varrer Victoria para debaixo do tapete do qual ela veio, que a tinha feito ajudá-lo com a escola e com Elsie quando ele estava no limite de sua sanidade. E era isso que a tinha deixado tão orgulhosa dele quando, um por um, ele superou os obstáculos em seu caminho, resurgindo das cinzas.

"Está acontecendo tudo de novo, não está?" Edward perguntou, a voz baixa. Ele estava tentando não mostrar dor em se tom, mas não estava sendo bem sucedido. "Isso - a minha vida - é muito complicado. Ainda tem Victoria interferindo com as pessoas que você quer trabalhar, e-"

Bella colocou uma mão na boca dele. "Cala a boca," ela ordenou. "Não é isso que estou tentando dizer."

Olhando para ele com advertência, ela abaixou a mão. A expressão dele era cautelosa, como se ele estivesse esperando que ela quebrasse seu coração.

"Toda escolha na vida é um risco," ela disse quietamente, segurando as mãos dele entre as suas. "O que estou tentando dizer é que agora, dessa vez, eu estou totalmente dentro."

Ele piscou, o olhar percorrendo o rosto dela. "O que isso significa?"

"Estou dizendo... obviamente vou seguir seu consentimento, mas quero contar à Elsie sobre nós. Eu quero nos fazer completamente real." Ela falou lentamente, nunca deixando seu olhar, para ele saber que ela estava falando sério. "Eu quero fazer parte dessa pequena família."

Seus lábios tremeram por alguns momentos antes de abrirem em um sorriso. "Isso soa como um péssimo pedido de casamento, Bella." Sua voz estava leve e provocativa, mas tinha verdade por trás da afirmação.

Bella corou furiosamente, abaixando a cabeça e rindo baixinho. "Bem, isso é uma coisa," ela murmurou. Ela engoliu com dificuldade e olhou para ele. "Você mesmo disse. Não pode me dar "só por diversão". Eu sei o que isso significa. Eu estou séria com você. Eu quero estar lá pra você, eu quero estar lá pra Elsie para tudo. Eu quero que ela se acostume com o fato de que estou aqui e não vou à lugar nenhum. Eu-"

Ela foi interrompida quando ele se inclinou, fechando a distância entre eles, a apertando contra o braço do sofá. Seus beijos eram fortes e a deixaram sem fôlego. Ela arfou e riu enquanto os lábios dele deixavam beijos por todo o seu rosto.

"Desculpe," ele murmurou, os lábios contra o pescoço dela, tentando recuperar a respiração. "Foi rude te interromper."

Rindo, ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. "Eu não me importo com esse tipo de interrupção." Ela o beijou ternamente. "Não de você."

Ele bufou, deslizando o nariz para acariciar a pele abaixo da orelha dela. "Espero que mais ninguém te interrompa desse jeito."

"D.J. Garret me interrompeu com lambidas," ela disse pensativamente, falando do menino de sete anos da creche.

Edward revirou os olhos.

"Você realmente pensou que eu iria te deixar no primeiro sinal de problema?" ela perguntou, acariciando sua bochecha com a ponta dos dedos.

"Eu tenho estado tão feliz com você que tenho que admitir que estava esperando algo desandar. Como antes." Sua expressão ficou tímida. "Você apareceu na minha porta no meio da noite. Não inspirou algo bom."

"Oh, é." Bella sorriu pra ele. "Desculpe-me por isso. Eu sabia que estaria acordado e eu não queria esperar para falar com você."

Ele os colocou sentados novamente, envolvendo um braço ao redor da cintura dela para poder apertá-la ao seu lado. "Tem certeza?" ele perguntou sério, repousando a parte de trás de sua mão na bochecha dela. "Isso é mesmo o que você quer? Você quer ser parte de nossas vidas?"

O coração de Bella acelerou em seu peito. Era muita responsabilidade. Uma quantidade esmagadora, quando tinha uma criança envolvida.

Existia muita coisa que ela sabia que Edward se arrependia por não poder oferecer à ela. O relacionamento deles nunca teria aquele momento descompromissado por causa do peso que uma criança representa. Ele tinha apontado mais de uma vez que eles não poderiam simplesmente sair quando quisessem. Não existiriam escapadas românticas e espontâneas num final de semana. Se ela fosse parte da vida deles, significaria que ela teria que lidar com isso tudo. Elsie era uma criança adorável e amorosa, mas ela também era precoce. Ela tinha um temperamento. Ela podia ser frustrante e, como qualquer outra criança, era iria se comportar mal.

E Bella não poderia simplesmente ir embora ou deixar Edward lidar com isso toda vez.

"É isso que eu quero," Bella repetiu, sua foz firme. "Eu quero você. Vocês dois."

O sorriso dele foi radiante. De tirar o fôlego.

Ele era tão bonito.

Seus beijos se tornaram lentos e veneradores. Eram beijos sérios, não evoluindo para um amasso quente, mas prolongado com o ardor perfeito.

Ela riu contra a boca dele, extasiada, mais certa do que nunca de que tinha feito a escolha certa. Sendo difícil ou não, ela nunca se arrependeria de tê-los escolhido dessa vez.

"Você vai ficar?" A voz dele era profunda contra sua orelha.

Bella respirou fundo, um pouco assustada ao olhar pra ele. "Você quer dizer, essa noite?"

"Não quero te deixar ainda," ele explicou, traçando seu queixo com um dedo. "Só por um tempinho. Amanhã, nós vamos contar Elsie sobre a gente. Juntos." Seu sorriso se tornou mais divertido, algo que fez sua boca ficar seca. Havia um brilho malicioso e nitidamente lascivo em seu olhar. "E então, você pode passar a noite quando quiser."

Desejo afugentou cada voz lógica em sua cabeça que dizia que seria melhor ela falar não. Mais seguro.

"Sim," ela falou em vez disso, o beijando com as duas mãos nas bochechas dele. "Vou ficar."

**~0~**

Tinha um som estranho tentando atravessar a névoa encantadora do sono. Bella sentiu uma pitada de irritação. Ela estava envolvida em calor e sem pressa nenhuma em deixar o sono pra trás.

O barulho era insistente.

Crunch, crunch, crunch.

Relutantemente, Bella piscou, acordada.

Os olhos de Edward estavam encarando ela, levemente curiosos.

Os olhos de Edward... situados num rosto em miniatura.

A respiração de Bella ficou presa na garganta. Para seu alívio, ela estava bem escondida embaixo dos cobertores, então sua nudez não era óbvia, mas Edward também estava enrolado firmemente em volta dela, seu rosto enterrado no pescoço dela.

Elsie a ofereceu uma colher cheia de cereal.

"Não, obrigada," Bella disse, sua voz rouca de sono. Por baixo dos cobertores, ela bateu em Edward urgentemente.

"Mmm?" Edward acordou com um grunhido, deslocando-se contra ela, os braços apertando mais sua cintura.

"Você leu uma longa estória para o papai?" Elsie perguntou.

Atrás dela, o corpo de Edward ficou rígido. Ele estava definitivamente acordado agora.

"O que você quer dizer?" Bella perguntou, parando.

"Às vezes, quando o papai lê pra mim uma longa estória, ele cai no sono na minha cama," a garotinha explicou. "Ele tem bocejado bastante e eu disse que ele deveria pedir para a vovó ler uma estória pra ele na hora de deitar se ele não consegue dormir. Mas a vovó mora em Forks e você mora bem mais perto, então se você ler estórias pra ele, estaria tudo bem."

"Sim," Edward respondeu, sua voz grave e deliciosamente perto da orelha dela. Bella se arrepiou. "Ela leu uma estória pra mim porque eu não conseguia dormir e então ela caiu no sono acidentalmente na minha cama."

"Foi uma boa estória?" Elsie inquiriu.

Bella escondeu uma risada embaixo do cobertor.

"Sim, foi uma ótima estória," Edward disse sério, embora ela podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dele.

"Você pode ler pra mim depois?" Elsie perguntou, seus olhos arregalados e brilhantes em animação.

"Muito, muito depois," Edward murmurou.

"Alec e Jane podem dormir aqui?" Elsie mudou o assunto rapidamente. "Você diz que um garoto não pode dormir aqui, mas você tem uma garota dormindo aqui, eu deveria poder ter um garoto dormindo aqui."

Bella virou a cabeça para o travesseiro para Elsie não ver seu sorriso enquanto Edward gaguejou.

"Eu não entendo por que você gosta de Alec, afinal," ele disse finalmente. "Da última vez que ele esteve aqui, ele quebrou seu brinquedo. De propósito."

"Eu sei disso," Elsie suspirou. "Mas eu disse que se ele fizesse isso de novo, nós não poderíamos ser amigos e chorou e me deu uma flor apesar de Jane dizer chamar ele de bebê."

Aparentemente, Edward não sabia como responder aquilo. "Leãozinho, você me faria um grande favor?" ele perguntou ao invés.

"Talvez."

"Você acha que poderia ser uma garota grande e colocar um pouco de cereal para mim e Bella, também? Nós vamos sair e nos juntar a você em um minuto."

"Ok!"

Assim que Elsie saiu rapidamente pela porta, com os cachos ruivos balançando, Edward soltou o ar em alívio, rolando de barriga para cima. "Merda." Ele jogou os braços em cima dos olhos e respirou fundo. "Acho que vamos ter que ensiná-la como bater na porta."

Bella se permitiu rir, agora que o pior já tinha passado. "Coloque alguma roupa," ela disse, enrolando o cobertor em volta de si mesma ao olhar pelo quarto, tentando imaginar para onde sua blusa tinha ido. "Parece que vamos ter que encarar a realidade mais cedo do que tarde."

"Um pouco menos humilhante do que seu pai interrompendo nosso primeiro beijo," Edward disse enquanto se sentava, balançando as pernas na ponta da cama. "Você se lembra?"

"_Menos_ humilhante?" Bella perguntou, bufando. "Como você acha isso? Nós nem nos beijamos naquela época. Sua filha poderia ter entrado e nos achado nus." Ela enrugou o nariz, examinando a condição de sua blusa com desânimo. Amassada era dizer o mínimo.

Já vestindo um par de calças de moletom, Edward andou para o lado dela na cama. Ele tirou a blusa de suas mãos, colocando uma de suas camisas pela cabeça dela.

O olhar de adoração e satisfação no rosto dele poderia ter iluminado o quarto inteiro.

"Eu era um garoto de dezoito anos com um bebê de um ano," ele a lembrou. "E seu pai é o chefe da polícia. Me atrever a _pensar_ em beijar você é tão ruim quanto se ele _tivesse_ entrado e nos pegado nus. O cara tem uma arma."

Ficando na ponta do pé, ela o beijou rapidamente. "Bem, vamos lá," ela disse, pegando a mão dele. "Aposto que Elsie tem seu próprio tipo de fuzilamento, mesmo ela sendo menor que meu pai."

* * *

**N/T:** Como a autora disse no final do cap original: tenham um pouco de fé na nossa Bella!

Capítulo fofo, fala sério? Minha parte preferida é o final com a Elsie. Essa menina é uma fofura! E muito esperta HAHAHA.

Falta apenas mais um capítulo e o epílogo, sem contar com um outtake muito adorável *-*

Aguardo comentários e até o próximo.

**Lola Prongs**


End file.
